A Night In Disturbia
by NightMare ReVisited
Summary: "Welcome to Disturbia." he said with a small grin. I grabbed his hand, terrified at the sight of it all. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll protect you." Then he grinned wickedly. other couples as well.
1. Going Back To School

**Chapter 1**

**Temari P.O.V**

My alarm went off just like it did every day; either that or I would sleep the day away! But today was the first day back to school so obviously I had to get up, tough it out, and go to school. I hit the button on my phone to make the noise shut up since I have the unfortunate problem of being scared by the ringtone I had chosen.

I threw my legs off the bed and sat with my hands on my face and rubbed. It felt amazing. I stood fully up now and stretched and looked around the room, still a mess and I still needed to put my clothes away. I rolled my eyes back to the door since I heard a noise, now normally I could say without a doubt it was Gaara and Kankuro but not now and not today, I hadn't seen them much this summer so what would make them magically come home all of a sudden?

I didn't know nor cared but I was going to tell them to shut the h*ll up. I threw open the door and went down stairs only to see them fighting over a freaking cookie.

"Gaara give it to me, it's the last one." Kankuro said, quite angrily I might add.

"No."

It was a typical Gaara response. Nothing odd there.

"Come on now! That's not fair!"

"You're stupid." And with that said Gaara popped the cookie in his mouth and chewed slowly just to annoy Kankuro further.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my two lil brother's fighting. Normally not such a big deal but when the h*ll did you decide to come home?"

They turned and looked at me as soon as the first word was out of my mouth. Heck they turned so fast I'm surprised they didn't have whiplash.

"Hey there Temari good to see you again" Kankuro said.

"Hn." Gaara replied as well.

I snorted at their behavior, something was a bit off, sure from the outside most people would say their fine, but I was their sister and there was something definitely not fine about them. "Are you gunna answer the d*mn question? Why are you here now?"

Kankuro looked over to Gaara from his peripheral vision and I narrowed my eyes at his movement. "Nowhere really, I guess we were out a bit more than usual so you didn't catch us whenever we got home."

I rubbed my eyes and gave up then and there; I was not getting a confession out of them right now. "Whatever Kankuro, I'm going to shower; do you guys need a ride today?"

"No we have a car."

I looked over to Gaara since he was the one that had spoken. "Alright…well I'm going up, see ya later."

Then I turned and went back up the stairs and into my bathroom, but right as I was closing the door I could hear them starting to argue again thanks to the swear I heard Kankuro yell at our younger brother. I really didn't care enough to go back down or even to call out to them to chill out so I let the door shut and turned to get undressed to shower.

**Kankuro and Gaara**

"That was a little too close for comfort you little prick, the next time you want us to be exposed go ahead and just let our sister know."

Gaara turned to face his brother after the comment he had just made and narrowed his eyes slightly and punched him square in the face.

The blow made Kankuro land on his butt and slide a little since the floor was made of linoleum. Gaara looked unfazed by what he had done and started looking in the fridge to get something to drink.

"What the h*ll Gaara?!" Kankuro yelled at his moving brother.

Gaara finished pouring his drink into a glass; he downed the liquid then put the glass into the sink before answering his brother three seconds later. "The next time you want to accuse me of something that was your doing I'll happily show you something that truly is of my doing, understand?"

The older brother got off the floor and dusted himself off then said "Yeah, sure. But that doesn't mean you have to use your speed to get a drink in five seconds."

The red head had been standing in the doorway to the kitchen facing the stairs and when his brother mentioned speed he turned his head back and looked and him. "It doesn't matter. Let's go."

Then he headed out the door. Kankuro tried to state that leaving early might make Temari suspicious but Gaara was already gone, the kid never slowed down even before the surgery. Kankuro left the house in a flash and as he closed the door and walked to his brother's car he thought

'Odd that Gaara still has the same personality from before even though that's supposed to change after the procedure, at least that's what they said. Oh well.' He got into the car and they drove away.

**Temari P.O.V**

I got out of the shower and rapped a towel around me and then went back to my room. I went to my closet and pulled out what I thought would be the perfect outfit for the first day of school. Who was I kidding? It was perfect. I walked out of my room, and jogged down the stairs and back into the kitchen and I saw that my brother's were gone. I stopped for a second to think, they left earlier than me, not only was that weird it wasn't normal. I shrugged it off since there wasn't anything I could do about it and I wasn't going to waste my time thinking it through.

I looked at the clock and saw that I only had fifteen minutes to get to school; I grabbed something to drink and a few oranges and headed out the door. I got into my car and as I was backing up someone just came out of nowhere and of course they were speeding so I had to break and make myself feel nauseous because of it. "Hey!" I shouted at the car.

I knew it was pointless so I shook it off and backed out the rest of the way and drove to school.

When I got to the school parking lot I finished up my oranges then I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I closed the door and walked toward the front of the building where I knew my friends would be. As I walked I saw the groups of people I was so anxious to get away and move on from and thought to myself that this is the reason why people can't wait for summer to start.

The stereotypes were just endless and I could go on and on about them and complain that they were pointless wastes that should be removed from existence, but it was too early to rant. I saw the jocks laughing and slapping each other's butt's then check out the cheerleaders who were standing close enough to hear the cat calls being whistled their way and respond with sickening winks and shouts. I rolled my eyes at it and continued on past the kids who wore the dark clothes and were rebellious in their own ways that always seemed apathetic.

Then the other kids that didn't really have a certain clique name that were friends with each other, like I was with my own friends, those people seemed to be the ones that made a lot more sense. No school could ever have only a certain amount of cliques, someone would always make another one up because they wanted to. I saw Sakura's pink hair and a blond ponytail near her; I knew I would find them easily. I was almost there when some girl walked in front of me and we bumped into each other making the two of us fall back a little.

"Would you watch where you're going you dumb blond?! And they say I need glasses, sh*t!" Her group cackled at that.

"Wow Karin your name calling has become even better. Thank you for coming up with something so original and refreshing. I honestly don't know how you do it and I would say I don't care but I don't even have that in me." I replied.

"Now if you'll just get out of my way. Thanks." I finished, leaving Karin to gossip and spread rumors with her friends.

"You had better watch yourself you blond-bimbo because one day you may just get what's coming to you!" Karin yelled after me. Then she walked away with her friend's right behind her.

I rolled my eyes and walked quickly to my friends, who I could see where looking at me as I approached.

"I see you had a run-in with America's most Slutiest Hoe." Ino said.

"Wow Ino, you have the greatest greeting I've ever heard." I replied sarcastically.

"Why thank you!"

"Ino have you gotten dumber? Cause it sure seems like it." Tenten replied to Ino's stupidity.

"Hey, we just get back to school and you're being mean to me?!"

"Shut up Ino-pig. Tenten was being sarcastic." Sakura replied to her friend.

"What did you say billboard-brow?!" Ino yelled right back.

"You heard me you pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Will you guys shut up?!" Hinata said.

The two stopped and turned their heads in opposite directions and crossed their arms to make a point.

"So what did Karin say to you?" Tenten asked me.

Out of the four of them Tenten was my best friend, and speaking of that I hadn't seen her too much toward the end of my summer, bummer. "Ya know the basics, attempt at bad*ss insult, fail miserably, I tell her she's a waste of time and leave." I replied while folding my arms across my chest.

Tenten smiled at me with pride. "I wish I would've made that bet with Hinata cause I would've won!"

I smirked at her than looked at our indigo haired friend, Hinata was looking around innocently but of course she was just being a little punk. That girl really did grow out of her shy shell from middle school.

"Well, that was interesting, but I think we had better get to our lockers before we get trampled or worse, wind up late."

"Sakura out of all the things that could be worse than getting trampled on it had to be being late?! You're so clueless!" Ino said.

She crossed her arms as Sakura glared at her half-heartedly.

"Oh Ino I forgot to say this before but I love your outfit." Hinata said, trying to change the subject quickly.

Ino looked proud and smiled at her. "Thanks Hina, I love yours too!" Ino replied.

Hinata smiled at her and told her "Thanks."

That's when I heard the faint sound of a girl's voice passing behind me saying something like 'he's back' or 'their back', I couldn't really tell, although if someone were back I wouldn't know a thing about it to save my life.

"Ok so I was waiting for Temari to get here to say this so here we go. My cousin got back from Sauna private this summer." All of us looked at Hinata and said our congrats and what not, and that would explain all the whispering going on about someone being back in town.

"So Ten, I was thinking that it would be great if you guys could hook up again." Hinata said while elbowing the brunette gently.

"Yeah, uh, maybe." She looked at me with a bit of fear in her eyes; I guess there was something going on that I didn't know about yet.

"So does that mean that Naruto's back too? Because if he is that means you can finally make your move Hina!" Ino said excitedly.

"Ino you are not going to botch things up with him, I'll make a move if I want to." Hinata replied politely but fiercely.

"Oh whatever, at least that means that Kiba will be back! Ok Saki," Ino stated turning toward her pink haired friend, Sakura looked at her with wide eyes. "If he talks to me today then I'll start things up again and if he doesn't then we'll never mention him."

"If you say so Ino." Sakura replied.

The first bell rang and everyone started turning toward the entrance of the building. "I suggest that we move to avoid the stampede." I stated then grabbed Tenten's arm and pulled her along with me.

I'm positive that the rest of them followed along so they wouldn't die by being squished. Once inside everyone I headed toward to the receptionist desk to get my schedule because I'm one of those idiots that didn't bother to go to the school to get it early or ask for them to send it to me. So I paid the price by having to get mine now with the rest of the idiots who forgot. Tenten stood with me as I waited and the whole thing took no longer than five minutes which was nice. Afterward I went and found my locker than headed to my first period class which was Physics I.

The one amazing thing I found out, as I entered the room, was that all of my friends had this class first. I didn't think that we would get this in any other class so I was going to enjoy it. I sat down next to Sakura who was having a discussion with Ino about boys and crud like that. Actually they were talking about their boys to be precise.

"I just don't get why I haven't heard from Sasuke since the first couple of weeks at Sauna…you don't think he got a cold when he got back do you?"

"Sakura come on! No I don't think he got a cold during summer break." Ino replied while rolling her eyes at her paranoid friend.

"Well Saki if it makes you feel any better I haven't heard from Neji much, if at all, this summer. It's strange now that I think of it, he came to talk to my father maybe twice and that was it." Hinata said.

I Looked across Ino and Sakura to see Hinata and I noticed the pinkette did the same thing. "That doesn't make me feel any better; it makes me feel worse actually. So does that mean you haven't heard from Naruto at all?" she replied.

"No, unfortunately I haven't." Hinata replied sadly.

Sakura turned toward me and looked at Tenten who was on my right. "Have you heard form Neji?" She seemed a bit excited now, cripes this couldn't be good.

Tenten just shook her head and gave her a sympathetic smirk. Then Sakura turned her attentions on me, crap.

"Have you seen Shikamaru?"

I was actually surprised how that question made me feel. It was like if someone just decided that your heart should become a cat's toy and the cat was clawing and biting it like crazy.

"No." It was the only thing I could say without sounding like a blubbering beluga whale!

"Oh my gosh, and you haven't heard form Gaara and Kankuro either? I mean they are your brother's Tem!" I was looking straight forward as I answered her so I wouldn't have to look into her green eyes of doom.

"They came home magically this morning. I think they moved out sometime this summer." I replied.

"Has Matsuri heard form Gaara?" Tenten asked me.

"I don't have a clue, but she should've when he was at Sauna Private. You know she lives out there, well at least for now, she's thinking about moving to Konoha."

"Really? Well that would be so cool! She does cheer right?" Ino asked.

I could tell by her tone of voice that she most likely wanted her on Konaha's team, but of course it wouldn't be easy, Mat was wanted on almost every good team in the vicinity.

"Yeah she does. She's been in gymnastics and dance since she was practically born." I stated.

Ino nodded and started up another conversation with her pink haired friend. I turned to talk to Tenten about whatever came to my mind. "So you hit the gym this summer?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me then said "Wow! Since when did we start sounding so much like guys?"

I smirked and shook my head. "Beats me."

"To answer your question, yes I did. I had to work on my kunai throwing." I nodded my head.

Not a ton of people knew about Tenten's love of weapons or the fact that she loved to use them. She didn't just keep them on her wall to look cool.

"And how did that I go?" I asked.

"Not bad. I'm getting better." She smiled at my interest in her life.

In her whole circle of friends and family only three people really acknowledged that she messed around with sharp pointy objects; Me, Neji, and her sister Sango. It wasn't like Sakura or Hinata despised it, they just didn't ask about it all the time like I did. Ino on the other hand didn't really care to bring it up. Ever.

"You should totally ask Ino if she wants to practice with you. I'm sure she'd be just as bad*ss as you."

Ten stuck her tongue out at me.

I sneered right back at her.

"Come on Sakura you can't tell me you don't miss him at all!" The two of us turned toward Ino who was grilling Sakura about some guy.

"Ino maybe you should just lay off, I don't think she cares as much about boys as you do." I told the other blond.

Ino looked at me with a deadpan expression then continued to ask Sakura the same question.

"Ok ok Ino! Shush!"

Oh darn, Sakura broke.

"Tell me tell me!"

"Only if you shut up." Ino shut up and Sakura sighed while turning her body toward the front of her desk.

"I do miss him ok? But I don't really wanna talk about it because it's not gunna help anything." The pinkette stated.

"Are you talking about Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded in response then replied to her sad friend "It's ok Sakura I understand. It sucks that we have to deal with the after math everything ya know?"

Sakura looked at the girl who had spoken and smiled.

"Thanks Hina, and yeah it does suck. I kinda forgot that I'm not in this boat alone, all of us are probably pretty upset about someone."

I looked at each of the girls around me and saw that a look of sadness washed over them. When had we forgotten about the guys who were are friends and all of a sudden practically disappeared? We fell in love and after one silly prank they were gone, expelled, and they were put into Suna Private, an elite boarding school that took the average student and made them incredible. Suddenly the bell rang startling me. I looked up at the clock and it indeed did say eight. I turned back to the front of the room and saw no teacher.

Strange, generally the only teacher ever late was Kakashi but that's not what my schedule had as my first period teacher.

It said- "Hello class and welcome to another year of Konoha high. I'm obviously new this year un, and my name is Deidara, but to you Deidara-sensei."

The man standing in front of us had long blond hair and with long bangs covering one of his eyes. He looked at us with arrogance and from what I could tell a slight hint of malice.

"Now, since I will be you physics teacher this year I think you must know that this is a way that I express my art un. And art is something very import to me, it speaks to me in ways none of you could imagine; because art is a blast un!"

As soon as he finished speaking he handed out our books and started explaining our first lesson for this year.

"Today we are going to be learning about how we apply the mathematics used in the physical concepts that we'll be learning about later." So he went to the board to start writing things down while the class took out paper and started to write, well not all of the class but the majority of us did.

Deidara-sensei was in the middle of how the mathematics would apply when three boys came in the room.

"Why hello boys, you're late un." Deidara-sensei said with an evil smirk.

Wow that sounded cheesy even to me but heck it was! His lips curled to the side and his eyes narrowed as if locating their prey. This new teacher didn't seem to like late students, then again as I looked at whom it was I don't think I could blame him. These three boys happened to be the talk of the school; I'm sure he must've heard about them from the other teachers or most likely Tsunade our principle.

"So you must be Nara, Hyuuga and Uzumaki." Not one of them answered; not smart.

Again that creepy smirk appeared and our sensei said "I bet on your lives you won't be late again to my class. Unless of course, that is, you're just dying to get assignments."

* * *

_~A.N~ Alright so I decided that I would seriously revamp this entire first chapter cause believe me it sucked! I'm keeping my old original author's note just because it makes me feel nostalgic. Any who, I hope everyone who reads this will like what I did. Till next time!_

_**~NightMare ReVisited~**_

**~A.N.~ hey! this is my first story and i'm a little scared of what you might think. so plz review and tell me if you like it!**

**i want this to be good! and the only way i'll know is if you help. so thanx for your time and i hope you like it**

**and i will put chapter 2 up soon. THANX!**


	2. Trouble With Teachers

**Chapter 2**

_Ok! This is redone as well so it's better, enjoy it!_

Deidara smirked at the three boys, who just glared at him.

"Okay, so your assignment will be to write a two page report on the subject you hate the most. It's due tomorrow un." He said.

The boy's just looked at him with blank faces.

"You may take your seat now un."

The boys did as they were told.

"Now back to what I was explaining."

The boys sat down in the back of the room making the majority of the heads in the room follow them as they did so. It was as this was happening that Sakura took notice of something unusual.  
"Hey." She said as she nudged Hinata.

"Uzumaki is normally loud. So why didn't he fight back about that assignment?"

Hinata thought for a moment then shrugged and said "I don't know."

"Girls, do I have to give you an assignment to un?" Deidara asked.

The girls shook their heads no.

"Good, then please pay attention."

He said, and then turned back to the board. Sakura and Hinata started taking notes again.

"So now you see how this procedure is done un."

The bell rang signaling everyone to leave.

"There will be no homework today, except for the three boys in the back." Deidar said.

There was only one minor detail that bugged the two girls, the boys were already gone Sakura and Hinata looked at each other.

"Weren't they just in the back of the room?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Yes they were." Hinata replied.

Both girls stared at each other for a while then laughed. They were getting all worked up for nothing.

"Come on Sakura, we're gunna be late if we don't hurry." Sakura nodded and both girls left the room, but still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly off.

**Naruto P.O.V**

All of us met up with each other because that's what we discussed to do. We did it since we were still in pain, or at least some of us were still hurting pretty badly. When there were no more aches or pains left we wouldn't have to meet up after each class, and I personally couldn't wait for the day. I sighed because it seemed like nothing was ever going in my or my friends favor. Being Naruto Uzumaki was actually a lot harder than people thought! My friends and I had to go through quote, unquote 'surgery' because of some stupid ritual thing which happened every some odd generations. But unfortunately for us we were next on the surgical list. It really sucked.

Although it apparently made us stronger, smarter, hotter, or more appealing to the female sex as the scientists said, faster, and all around more aggressive. And we're boys, so being more aggressive was something that probably shouldn't have happened. This thing only happened to a few 'lucky families'. Plus another thing that sucks is the way the 'surgery' changes out personalities slightly.

I mean the arrogant are still arrogant, but the loud are not still loud. This is a good and bad thing in my case. My best friends don't seem to care about it, they actually love it.

Me on the other hand, I don't like feeling mad and or depressed all the time, which are the exact emotions I'm stuck with until after the pain subsides. I walked to my next class with Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino. I felt bad for Kiba and Shino sometimes; I mean they have to guard us. Not just them but Choji and Lee too. The four of them have to guard six of us.

"Oi Uzumaki, you take something this morning?" Kiba asked me.

I shook my head to clear my racing thoughts. "No, I was just thinking." I replied.

"Oh no, that's not such a good idea. A little too much of that and we could all be in trouble." Shikamaru said.

My friends had a good little laugh at that.

"We all know that thinking is not your best skill. So stick to what you do best dobe." Sasuke said.

I glared at my best friend half-heartedly.

"Ne Sasuke-teme, why do you still treat me like I'm beneath you? I am after all just as strong and smart as you now." I said with pride.

"No dobe, your still the same as before, and it's just taking you now to realize that." Sasuke replied.

My friends smirked at his comment. I glared again and sighed. See what I mean by hard? My second period was social studies and I had no clue who the teacher was. As I was entering the room some girl bummed into me; I didn't get a good look at her but I knew whatever happened next wouldn't be pretty. My whole chest felt like fire had just run straight though me. I hissed and glared at the girl, I couldn't tell who she was because she had the hood of her blue jacket up.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! Please forgi-"

"Just shut up, give your apology to someone who cares you b*tch." I hissed at her.

Then I went to find my friends, I was still clutching my chest from the shock because it still hurt like a mother f*cker. I grinded my teeth as I sat down between Kiba and Sasuke, both looking at me like I was insane.

"What? She bumped into me! Besides my chest hurts like h*ll now." I said, trying to defend myself.

"Dobe you're the only one I know that can get away with not knowing and hissing at the Princess of Konaha." Sasuke said, and then looked away shaking his head in disapproval.

"What are you talking about teme?" I asked.

"You don't know who that was do you?" Kiba asked me.

"Obviously not if I was asking him." I sneered at him.

He sneered right back and started growling, he hated to be talked to like he was unequal.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke stated.

We both looked at him.

"What teme?" I asked again.

"Hinata Hyuuga, aka, the Princess of Konaha. The 'precious' baby cousin of Neji Hyuuga." Sasuke stated.

His face would look blank to most people but I was not most people to Sasuke Uchiha. I was his best friend; he had amusement dancing in his onyx eyes. I stared at him and I could tell that my own eyes held a spark of fear.

"Oh fu-"

"Alright class quiet down and pay attention." The teacher said.

Sasuke's eyes were now full of laughter while a ghost of a smile was on his lips. I gave him a look that said 'This isn't over yet' and then looked at the teacher. The class was quiet while the teacher gave his introduction.

"Hello my name is Asuma. You will refer to me as Asuma-sensei." The said teacher was tan with black hair and matching eyes.

The next thing he said shocked all most all of the students. He opened a window then said, "Class I'm going to tell you a little about myself, I love to smoke. So while in this class the window will be open at all times so whenever I feel like smoking, I can. Got it?" He asked us.

The class responded with 'yes Asuma-sensei' or just nodded. Others, myself included, didn't say anything.

"Good. Now all of you should have received your textbooks."

The class took out their books.

"Good. Now we will be learning about the principles of the United States government. Who can tell me one principle?"

A few people raised their hands. Neither my friends or I did, we never do.

"Yes Miss Akita." Asuma said.

"Principle number one is that all people have rightful authority over their own affairs, which does not violate others rights." She said.

I rolled my eyes; everyone knew she was a geek. I hadn't been to this school since my sophomore year and I still remember that she was the geek that everyone picked on.

How sad to see that she was still here. Then again she seemed to have grown a little bit since the last time I had seen her. Her shirt seemed a bit tighter on her around chest. I grinned at the thought.

"Yes very good." Asuma-sensei then went off on U.S. principles and everyone took notes.

Even Sasuke, Kiba and Shino took notes. Shikamaru was tapping his pen reading some book while I, on the other hand, doodled. It was one of my favorite past times. I was honestly surprised to see Sasuke-teme taking notes, I mean he always did take notes even before the surgery, but why do it now? What was the point? I never took notes; I always tended to doodle on something or someone.

At that last thought I smirked, I had gotten in trouble last year for writing on some kids face when he was asleep. My defense was good to. Shikamaru was there to aid me and explain things logically to the faculty.

He had said 'Yes Naruto may have doodled on some kid, but it's the kid's fault for being asleep. In his own intelligence Naruto thought he should punish the said kid instead of the teacher, because you and I both know that you would have shoved a stick up the poor kids *ss. You see what I'm saying?'

That was last year at Sauna Private though, and while that hadn't been fun and to me was totally pointless apparently it made everyone else feel better. By that I mean the teachers of course. I looked over to my left and saw that Shikamaru was asleep with the book he was reading underneath his head. I smirked and laughed at the sight, I kinda wanted to doodle on his face but I knew that he kill me.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I would love to know what is so humorous that it can't wait till after class." Asuma-sensei said.

I stopped smiling and just stared at the man. How did he hear me? Was I that loud?

He took a drag form his cigarette and blew it toward the window. "I'm waiting Mr. Uzumaki."

I had a smile on my face and was partially glaring at him as I replied with "Sorry Asuma-sensei, it won't happen again."

He smirked at me then said, "I'm sure it won't Uzamaki, I'm sure it won't." He then turned back to the board to continue teaching.

Things were definitely not going in my favor today. It seemed I had been getting in trouble all morning, with that bogus extra assignment I had received, now this. What else could I possibly get in trouble for? Just then the bell rang. I picked up my stuff and started putting it in my bag.

"Alright class I expect you to keep taking good notes this week. Tomorrow will be your first homework assignment and Monday will be your first quiz. So study up!" He said quickly, to make sure that we heard it before we left.

I could tell that Sasuke and the rest had already left, so I followed suit. I quickly left the room and went to my locker. I did my combination and then stuffed my history book in the back of my locker. I slammed the door and turned to look at my best friend who was just standing there with the same expression he had on in history.

"Hey teme, what's the next class?" I asked.

I truly didn't care I just needed to know. He shrugged. I blew air out my nose for a response. He knew I was annoyed at his lack of knowledge. Again the ghost of a smile appeared on his face, with the amusement running wild in his onyx eyes. I knew he was enjoying every moment of my aggravation.

And just to tease me a little more he said, "So whose gunna tell Hyuuga about what happened with his baby cousin? You or me dobe?" Sasuke asked.

I glared at him in response.

He laughed a little at that.

I grinned a little; we hadn't done this for awhile what with the surgery and all.

"Do we even have to tell him?" I asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted.

"You guys are so troublesome; if no one tells him then he'll find out about it somehow. Then we'll all be in the midst of Hyuuga furry."

"Geeze Nara you had to go and ruin my fun." Sasuke replied.

Shikamaru smirked and said "You know Uchiha, most people would like the chance to start a one sided war between Hyuuga and Uzumaki. You of all people should know this."

"Yes and why can't it be me that starts it?"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, irritated by the one sided part.

Shikamaru laughed at me. He then looked at Sasuke and they seemed to have an unspoken conversation. I hated this stuff that they do because it always left me out. When Sasuke laughed I knew I had missed something.

"So what are you guys talking about?" I asked. They looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing your mind could handle." Shikamaru said.

"You're a genius Nara." Sasuke stated.

I looked at him weirdly; he would never say anything like that. Even to me and I was his closest friend.

Shikamaru looked back at him again.

"I know and my plan would have been bullet proof if we didn't have that stupid connection."

Sasuke smirked; we all knew that Sasuke and Shikamaru had somehow gotten a connection in their heads. It was weird but it worked and they had become closer, which meant I was pushed aside.

I sighed, frustrated, then said "So, we going to class or standing here and letting our feet go numb so the parents can sue the school and then we will never be allowed to stand still anywhere. We'll always have to be moving."

Both of my friends turned and looked at me, each had one eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked as innocently as I could.

Then they gave me the same look Sasuke had given me all morning, a ghost smile with laughter in their eyes.

"Ok ok sorry guys. No more quotes I swear." I promised.

Just then Kiba joined us.

"So what I miss?" He asked.

I smiled a little and Sasuke and Shikamaru hn'd.

"Never mind I asked." Kiba said with a sigh.

That made Sasuke, Shikamaru, and I laugh. So we walked to our next class happier than we had been in a long while.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I was currently sitting in Language Arts, which is just a long name for English. I thought it was stupid to have bigger fancier words for a dumb class. I rolled my eyes then looked at my friends. Ino was currently trying to cheer Hinata up and Tenten and Temari were talking about kickboxing and electives.

"It's okay Hina, he's a jerk! I'll make him apologize and regret he ever messed with us!" Ino said with confidence.

"What are you gunna do to him Ino-pig? Threaten to sit on him?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

That got Hinata laughing.

"Why you little b-"

"Hey Ino, stop with the threats. Isn't that supposed to my thing anyways?" Temari asked her.

Ino just growled then crossed her arms, pouted, and turned away from us. She does that whenever she doesn't get her way with things. Then all of a sudden her attitude changed. She turned and faced me and said, "Hey Saki, have you seen the English teacher?"

"No and i'm not sure I want to." I said.

"Well I heard that he's a major hottie!" I rolled my eyes at that comment; she was boy crazy, any type of good looking male and she was all over him.

"What does he look like?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to say something but the door opened and she turned toward it.

Then she looked back at me and said, "Why don't you see for yourself." She grinned then turned toward the person who was thought to be the teacher.

The said man was about 20 to 22 years old. He had long raven black hair tied into a ponytail and beautiful onyx eyes that seemed to shine. I felt my lips part as I watched him walk to his desk. He was gorgeous, no wait, beyond gorgeous! And his voice sounded like an angel's.

"Hello class, I'm a new teacher here. My name is Itachi, to you Itachi-sensei." He said. After that little introduction practically all the girls sighed dreamily.

Itachi smirked; I could tell from that little smirk that he got this kind of attention very often.

"Now we are going to go over English literature, the famous literature writers, and literary, social, and political heritage of England. Putting it simply we will be going over British literature. Period." Some people laughed at his little joke while others smirked.

Then he looked around the room and when his eyes got to the back he picked on someone to answer a question.

"So Sasuke, tell me one famous writer of 1800's English literature." He said.

Everyone turned around to look at Sasuke. The girls were now sighing dreamily again for an entirely different boy. They were so stupid. Sasuke was sitting with his hands folded under his nose with a blank look on his face. He then did something the class had never seen him do before in their previous years together. He lowered his hands, and I could just make out the smallest of smiles on his lips. He let his hands, to the forearm, rest on his desk as he answered.0

"William Shakespeare Itachi…sensei." He answered.

Itachi smirked at him then said, "Very good Sasuke. Now the book we will be starting out with will be one by Shakespeare. So I'll pass out the books then we'll take a few notes." He said.

Then he grabbed some books off his book shelf and handed them to people. After he finished passing out the books he turned back toward the board.

Then he asked, "Class, do any of you know about the Merchant of Venice?" He looked around the room for people to raise their hands.

No one did, which really surprised me. I had never heard of it but that didn't mean that no one else had! He looked around the whole classroom about three times then turned his attention to the back of the room yet again. He smirked then called on someone.

"Shikamaru Nara. I had to look around the room multiple times and each time you never once raised you hand. Care to explain?" He asked.

Yet again everyone looked to the back. Only this time they looked at Shikamaru. The girls were practically drooling on their shoulders with lust for the poor boy. He had his head in his hand and was leaning on his desk slouched over lazily.

"Sorry sensei, i've never heard of this book before." He said amusement clear in his voice.

Itachi-sensei snorted the said, "Come now Nara we both know you've read the book. So why not tell us a little it?"

The Nara boy fixed his posture and then started tapping the pen in his hand.

"Well the story revolves around Bassanio, Antonio, Portia, Nerissa, Shylock, and Jessica. Bassanio and Antonio are friends, Shylock is Jessica's father, and Nerissa is Portia's maid. Bassanio asked to borrow some money from Antonio and he says yes. But unfortunately all Antonio's money is at sea, so he borrows money from Shylock. Shylock says he has to pay the debt back in three months time or else the bond will come to pass. Shylock's bond is that he receives a pound of Antonio's flesh. Meanwhile after Bassanio gets the money he wants to win the heart of Portia. Portia's now deceased father set a law that any man who wanted his daughter would have to solve the great riddle of the three chests. Just have them read the troublesome thing and find out for themselves." Shikamaru said.

Itachi-sensei was now smiling a small smile. "Very good Nara." He replied then turned back to the board.

He started writing down things that were needed. "Now class just so you know, everything Mr. Nara said will be on the quiz this Friday."

He then gave us an assignment that was two questions for class work. Everyone got out their book and worked on it. But I decided to stare at my teacher. He was so hot! I hadn't seen anybody that hot since I first met Sasuke.

'That's strange,' I thought.

'He looks a lot like Sasuke or Sasuke looks like him.' I shook my head.

'I miss hanging out with the guys. We were all really great friends in tenth grade and Sasuke promised I would be with him when he got back, so what happened? It's like…they've changed.'

'**Well it's about time you noticed something! And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.'**

'When did you get here!'

'**Does it really matter? I mean we're supposed to be worry about Sasuke, Naruto, and the rest of those smexy boys.'**

My eyes went into slits. It was never good when my inner came back.

'Yeah, right, well they went to a boarding school for one year. There is absolutely no way that that school could have changed them that much!'

**'Well thank you captain obvious! How about we find out?'**

'No we can't! I mean what if they don't want to talk to me? Naruto snapped at Hinata this morning! It's like he didn't even remember her.'

That's when it hit me, what if they didn't remember me? Or any of us for that matter. Naruto had said that he would be back for Hinata, he said he would never forget her and that when he got back he would be with her. So what happened at that school?

'**Hey before you start blaming the stupid school, why not think this through? Didn't Neji still talk to Hinata during our eleventh grade year?'**

'That's right! He did still talk to her then, so what happened to them this summer?'

**'Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Now all we have to do is ask, cha!'**

I had to laugh at my inner, she was so crazy. But she was right, I needed to find out what happened this summer.

"Okay class, put your papers on my desk and study your notes. Bye." Itachi said.

Then the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their books and papers. I noticed that Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba were already out the door and my friends were just putting their papers down on Itachi-sensei's desk.

"Come on Sakura, we're gunna be late for our next class!" Ino yelled to me as she walked out the door.

I sighed, I hadn't gotten any of my work done. 'Shoot!' I thought.

"Miss Haruno isn't it?"

I grabbed my bag and put it on my shoulder. "Depends on whose asking." I said, and then turned around.

There stood my teacher, Itachi-sensei. "Oh, I'm sorry Itachi-sensei. I thought you were someone else." I said.

"Hm. Well where's your work?" He asked me.

"Um, well, I'm sorry I didn't get it done." I hoped he wouldn't get to mad.

"Well then I suppose you do have homework tonight. I expect to see it on my desk when I walk in the room tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes Itachi-sensei." I then quickly left the room.

I was so embarrassed. Normally I was the first one done but today I was off. I went to my locker and put my books that I didn't need in there then power walked to my next class.

'I'm going to concentrate in this class. No boys or inners are going to distract me! Cha!' With that thought I entered the room prepared.


	3. A Theory

**Chapter 3**

**Temari P.O.V**

I was sitting in my fourth period class which was math. Kurnenai-sensei was going on and on about identifying and locating angles in radians and degrees based upon the unit circle. This was the only thing on my paper and I didn't think I was going to get much more by the looks of the work on the board. I didn't get it and her calling on random students to try it wasn't helping!

"Okay, next, Temari. You try one." Kurenai-sensei said.

My mouth was slightly agape but I quickly closed it.

"Okay." I said trying to be brave.

"Alright, so convert pie over two." She said.

I stared at the board for about a minute, and then asked, "Can I work this out on paper?"

Some kids laughed, but as they caught the teachers glare they shut up.

She looked back to me and nodded.

I thanked her and tried working out the problem. But unfortunately for me I still didn't get it.

"Uh…" I mumbled to myself, thankfully no one heard it.

Or so I thought, because just then some kid called out what I believed to be the answer.

"Its 90."

Kurenai-sensei looked from me to him then back to me, then to him again.

"What was that Mr. Nara?" She asked.

"The answer. Its 90." He stated.

Kurenai raised her eyebrow then looked at her book then back to him and sighed. "Yes. Very good Mr. Nara."

Then she turned back to me and said, "Temari let me see the work you did after class so I can see the problem Aa?" I nodded and kept my head down.

I never really ever got math, it always confused me! The bell rang and I had never been more relived in my life. I closed my notebook and put it in my bag.

"Hey Mar, you ready to go?" Ino asked me.

I nodded and we started to leave. "Temari! Temari Sabaku stop!"

I turned around to see Kurenai-sensei calling me.

"Temari I told you to stay after so I could check your work."

"Oh sorry I forgot." I replied.

The we both walked back into her classroom. I sighed, 'I hope this doesn't take long.' I thought.

After I had finished with my math-junk, I went to my locker to get my lunch, and then headed to the cafeteria. As I entered I noticed how long the line was, just seeing it made me insanely thrilled that I had brought my own lunch today. I walked further inside the room and scanned it to find me friends, and found them at a table in the far left corner by a window. As I made my way toward them I suddenly thought of my brothers. I hadn't seen them around and that was freaking me out, especially since they weren't around much this summer. The fact that the last time I saw them was at seven this morning also didn't help anything. I finally made it to the table and sat down, leaving thoughts about my brothers in the back of my mind.

"Ok so where is this logic coming from?" Ino was asked. "I'm telling you I think maybe one of us should at least say hi, just to prove that i'm right." Sakura replied. Ino crossed her arms and said "Pinky thinks there's something wrong with Naruto." Then she looked over at me. I looked back at her then at the rest of the table. I guess she was letting me know what she was talking about. "Look I'm just saying maybe we should say something to him to make sure! Besides I think it might be more than just him." Sakura said defending herself.

I looked at her with confusion. "Huh?" I aked.

"Well as I was sitting in English I was thinking, you know something's off with them." Sakura stated.

"Oh come one Sakura this is stupid." Ino said.

"Shut up you pig! Anyway like I was saying, so I noticed that they were the first ones out of the room, normally not such an odd thing but they were in the back of the room. How do a group of people get out of a room so quickly that no one notices?"

The table was silent at the end of her little speech; actually it was rather awkward so I thought I should say something to lighten the mood.

I blinked twice, and then said "Have I told you that my brothers came home this morning?"

"No! Just this morning?" Tenten asked.

I nodded my head yes.

"Well that's exciting." Sakura said.

I could tell she was upset by the subject change. I was about to say something else but Ino interrupted me.

"Well anyways! I think personally that Sakura is delusional and we should just ignore her, but that's just my opinion." Ino said.

Sakura glared at her. "What did you just say pig?"

"What did you just call me forehead?" Ino asked right back while glaring at her friend.

"Alright you two knock it off. We don't need a catfight breaking out at lunch." Tenten said, clearly annoyed.

"Well Sak's, as for their being a problem with those boys I kinda have to agree with Ino. I don't think there is anything terribly wrong with them. Maybe no one saw them sneaking out early." I replied.

"Besides why would you suggest something like that anyway?" Tenten asked curiously.

Naruto yelled at Hinata today. He didn't apologize after either. I've known Naruto since I was five, he would never yell at a girl like that." Sakura stated.

I now had my eyes narrowed and was looking at her with my 'I think you have a point' look.

Ino snorted laughter and shook her head.

"Naruto probably didn't recognize Hina because she was wearing a hoodie!" Ino stated.

"That you put on her!" Sakura said right back.

"Still, she didn't even stutter when she talked to him! Now tell me, would have recognized a girl with a hoodie on and didn't stutter when even before she left she was stuttering every time she was next to him?"

Sakura looked like she wanted to fight back more but she finally gave up and crossed her arms.

I had to agree with Ino since she did make valid points.

"Well Sakura I guess you have your answers." Tenten said.

Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry about it Saki, their fine, and maybe Ino's right about Naruto." Hinata said, trying to sheer her friend up.

Just then the bell rang and everyone got up to get to class. As I opened up my locker I still thought about what Sakura had said.

Maybe she was wrong, but what if she were right?

**Hinata P.O.V**

I checked the clock to see, yet again, if art would be over soon. It wasn't like the art teacher, or class, was bad, it was just that I had the urge to sing. The next class was choir and I was hoping the class would be better than last year. The teacher was horrible, she couldn't even sing!

"Alright now, Miss Hyuuga, what do you think real art is?" the teacher asked me.

I snapped out of my trance and with wide and confused eyes asked "Huh?"

Some of the class snickered at me which earned them a glare from our new teacher, Sasori-sensei.

"Miss Hyuuga would you kindly pay attention?" I nodded my head in reply.

"Good. Then class would anyone like to tell Miss Hyuuga what we have been discussing?" He looked around the room and I could tell by just looking at him that he was annoyed at something.

"No one?"

"We were discussing about what real art is. You believe that real art is something that lasts forever while a colleague of yours believes it is a, quote unquote, 'blast'."

Sasori-sensei turned toward the voice and nodded at it.

"Yes, very good Mr. Sabaku. I see you've been paying attention." He said with a clipped tone. Then he turned back to me.

"So what do you think Miss Hyuuga, something that lasts forever or something that is a 'blast'?" he asked again.

I always hated these questions, it seemed that either way you go someone doesn't like you in the end.

"Umm, I believe that it is something that lasts forever." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Go on." He urged.

"Well Sasori-sensei, art is supposed to be lovely and enchanting and also admired. So why should it be a 'blast'?" I said using air quotes. "If someone wants to admire it or create something out of it, then how can they do it if it's gone?"

He paused with closed eyes, and nodded to himself.

Then he said "That is a very good explanation Miss Hyuuga. Now class you shall start the assignment, whatever each of you think is real art, whether it last forever or be a 'blast', will create something like that."

The bell rang and then everyone got up. I was kinda shocked; art three was definitely a lot harder than I thought. I quickly grabbed my books and headed for my locker. I definitely didn't want to be late for choir with a new teacher and all. I got to my locker, put my books away, and then went to the auditorium. When I walked in I saw about fifteen other girls, not including me, and one boy. And the crazy thing was I knew that boy! Just then a woman whistled to signal everyone to be quiet.

"Alright listen up. My name is Konan-sensei and I will be your choir instructor. I hope you all realize you must have a voice to be in this class. Now take a seat and we'll begin."

Everyone walked to a seat and sat down by their friends.

I unfortunately did not have Sakura, Ino, Tenten, or Temari to sit by, so I opted for a row which had the only boy in chorus in it. Shikamaru Nara was his name and laziness was most definitely his favorite game. I sat on the opposite side of the row, since I was nervous he might not remember me. The teacher clapped her hands this time and everyone looked to her.

"Okay so you all think you have voices hmm?"

Most girls nodded while some said 'yeah!' I decided to say nothing.

"Well we'll see about that. So here are the rules today, all of you in here will sing. I don't care how embarrassing it might be. In order to be a singer you have to get used to being uncomfortable or being nervous. So who's up first?" Konan-sensei asked.

A lot of girls raised their hands and said the cliché 'pick me!'

"Okay…you there in the third row with black hair! What's your name?" Konan-sensei asked.

"Kin Sato!"

"Well Kin come on up and show us what you got."

The girl clapped her hands quickly and went up on stage. She ended up choosing a Jordin Sparks song. It was called Freeze. I knew the song because of the annoying intro to it. The way Kin sang it made it sound even more annoying if that were possible. I could hear a grunt of displeasure form Shikamaru at the other end of my row. I giggled at him; Kin's singing wasn't the best but I still had some sympathy for her. I would hate for someone to laugh at my singing. As she started to get into the song it sounded much better. I had to admit, she had a nice voice, but it lacked when she whined the high pitched freeze part in the chorus. I sighed with relief as she finally finished and ran off stage.

"Well Kin, you have a voice, and you most certainly lack when it comes to high pitches. Other than that you're in." Konan-sensei said.

Kin squealed and all of us clapped for her performance.

"Next up is, you. The girl with red hair and glasses. A lot of the girls clapped and told her good luck.

"So what's your name kid?"

The girl glared at her teacher. "It's. Karin."

"Alright Karin, what are you going to be singing?"

Karin put a finger to her lip in concentration then said "Toxic by Britney Spears."

Some girls giggled at her selection, I on the other hand simply raised an eyebrow at her choice. 'What a song.' I thought as I shook my head. Karin turned and glared at the girls who dared laugh at her and then proceeded on stage. She nodded to the guy who was starting the music to signal that she was ready. The music started and she swayed a little bit in time to the music.

"_Baby can't you see, I'm calling; a guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous, I'm falling._" She sang.

I was actually surprised to find out that she wasn't half bad. She could sing spears pitch well.

"_Too high can't come down. Losing my head spinning round and round._"

Now I had to admit I hate this song; it gets old after awhile and should definitely not be sung frequently. Unless it was done by Ino who of course, because she said so that's why. I let out a heavy sigh in frustration, I was getting quite nervous.

"So I see that I'm not the only one who's dying from this performance hmm?" I turned; right there, three seats away from me, sat Shikamaru Nara.

How did he do that?

He raised an eyebrow at me waiting for my response. I cleared my throat.

"Uh yeah, you could say I'm dying."

He gave me a small smile.

"Well, shy Miss Hyuuga has grown into a confident Hyuuga I see. Very nice." I smiled at his comment and looked down.

"I thought you might have not remembered me." I replied.

"Hmmm. Not remember my friend's baby cousin? I think not."

I laughed a little at his joke.

"Well it's good to know." I said.

He nodded.

Then I heard clapping so I turned back to the stage to find that Karin was done. 'Brilliant.' I thought.

"Alright, whose next?"

This went on for a while until it was down to just me and Shikamaru. Finally she called out the death card.

"Okay whose next? How about you Miss Hyuuga?" I gulped.

"Me?" I finally got out.

"Yes you. Now get up there and show us what you got!"

"Yes Konan-sensei." I said.

I walked up to the stage stairs and climbed up them slowly. The last thing I needed was to fall on my face in front of seventeen people! When I got onstage I stood behind the microphone ready to sing.

"Alright since your nervous pick an easier song, remember to sing loud and proud." Konan-sensei said.

I nodded and turned to the kids behind me who had the music and told him the song I wanted. I turned back around and sort of popped my knees to the beat of the song. I took in a deep breath then sang.

"_Making my way downtown, walking fast, face is past and I'm homebound._" I sang rather quietly since I was still nervous.

So many questions ran through my mind. Like; would they hate me and boo me off stage? Fall asleep on me? I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about my performance.

"_Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making my way through the crowd._"

It was so nerve racking for me, I wish that I wasn't so cowardly. I knew that I didn't even sound that good.

"_If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by. Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just, see you. Tonight._"

Just then Konan-sensei called out for someone to stop the music. "Listen, Hinata, I'm sorry but you just don't project enough and-"

"No wait! I can do this. Give me another chance with a different song because I can sing." I stated with confidence. The teacher thought it over a moment then nodded her head yes.

"Alright Miss Hyuuga i'll give you one more chance." I nodded my head with determination then turned around to tell the kid what song to play. When I turned back around the speakers played the sound of coins falling into a tray.

Then I started singing.

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

I saw the look of sudden determination cross her face and knew she was going to give the performance she had been waiting to give.

"_You gotta help me out, it's all a blur last night. We need a taxi cause, you're hung over and I'm broke._"

She started saying her hips to the melody of the song. She looked like she had done this a thousand times.

"_I lost my fake i.d, but you lost the hotel keys. Spare me your freakin, dirty looks now don't blame me._"

She made more movement with her arms and for even more of an effect she walked along the stage a little. This Hyuuga girl was startling everyone in the audience, even me. Why would she think that I had forgotten her? I knew her as long as I had known Ino, or just about since the Nara's and Yamanaka's had always been friends. It seemed strange to me now that I thought about it, so I started to think back to our sophomore year to see if I was missing something.

Ok so as a freshman I remember Ino and I actually having a thing, and I was just getting over it as a sophomore. But after that I can't recall being with anyone else. Sasuke was with Karin that year and then they broke up half way through I think; and then Naruto was still whipped over Sakura. No wait, that ended! Didn't he end up liking Hinata?

I shook my head for a second to clear my thoughts and move on. Next, Neji was with…Tenten I believe. Yeah, that's right, and Kiba was, well I didn't really talk too much to Kiba, but I do remember he was rather close to Kankuro. So last was Gaara and he…my mind just went blank. Try as hard as I could to remember if he had been with someone I had this feeling that he was probably single; it would make sense anyway. As she finished her song she lifted her arms up and everyone applauded. Some even gave her a standing ovation. The bell was about to ring and I took it as my cue to leave the room quickly and quietly.

No one would know I was even gone and hopefully I could get a transfer from the stupid class so that way I wouldn't have to worry about anyone honestly caring if I was there or not.

**Hinata P.O.V**

I was panting heavily as I got off the stage. I looked around for Shikamaru but didn't see him anywhere. I thought it was so strange how he could just come in and go out without anyone noticing him. Well I had to take that back the coming in part since as far as I'd seen he had been caught coming into first period. But then again nobody but the teacher seemed to have seen any of the boys come in. It was like he and the others didn't want to be seen entering or leaving a room.

"Hey Hyuuga!"

I turned around to see Konan-sensei approaching me.

"Good job, I didn't think you had it in you."

I smiled.

"Thanks I've been working hard for this"

She smiled back.

"Well i'm glad you pulled it out of yourself. See you tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah, see ya." I replied.

Then I left the auditorium and went to my locker. I pondered on this year being fantastic and have the things I hoped to attain, like a boyfriend, valedictorian, and straight A's and to have an exciting year over all. Then I thought about it, I'd be lucky to get salutatorian since Neji always beat me. The Hyuuga's were known to be smart, and Neji was a prodigy.

"Hey Hina wait up!" I turned around to see Ino and Tenten running to catch up with me.

Well, Ino was walking quickly, she never ran.

"Hey guys, how was auto mechanics and speech? I asked.

"Terrific! My teacher's name is Pein-sensei and he's got tons of piercings, he awesome." Tenten replied.

"Ugg, I love speaking, I hate Ibiki!" Ino said.

I giggled at her comment.

"Hard teacher Ino?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? Like you've never seen in your lifetime! He is so uptight and big!" She replied.

"Ino, it's not nice to make fun of fat people." Tenten scolded.

"Ten he's not fat! He's just big."

"Oh gosh does he work out?" Tenten asked.

"I think, it's not like I took the time to ask about his personal life." Ino said while taking out her compact to check her makeup.

"Well that's funny considering how you like muscular guys." Tenten replied.

"Geeze Ten, you make me sound like a stereotype." Ino said back, closing her compact.

"Ino, have you ever thought that maybe you are?"

I laughed at Tenten's comment.

Ino made an 'ah' sound and looked insulted.

"Tenten you weren't even there! The dude is huge and has two scars, who knows where he got them from, he is so creepy!"

Tenten laughed at her.

"So he's got scars, you should have seen Pein-sensei. He's ten times creepier but I have to admit he is hot!"

I giggled then said, "Eww, Tennies got the hot's for her auto mechanics teacher!"

Tenten blushed which made me crack up all over again and Ino start laughing as well.

"S-Shut up!" Tenten yelled.

"Hey what's so funny?" Temari said, coming up behind us.

"Nothing, see you guys tomorrow!" Tenten said quickly, and then ran to her car.

"O-kay, well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then too." Temari said as she walked off toward her own car.

Ino and I ended up seeing Sakura on our way out so we said bye to her then all three of us headed toward our own cars.

As I sat down and started my car all the thoughts of the boys from school were gone and replaced by thoughts of my friends instead as I went home.

When I got home I pulled up into the drive way and punched in the numbers on the gate lock to open it. I drove up to the garage and got out of my car and headed inside.

"Dad, Hanabi, I'm home!" I called. I didn't' get a reply but instead Hanabi came out and shushed me.

"What's going on Nabi?"

"Dad and nii-san are talking so shhh!" I glared at her and was going to hit her when the double doors opened to reveal my father and cousin.

"Hello father, nii-san. It's good to see you both." I said respectfully.

My father and cousin nodded.

"Hinata, your cousin and I are heading into the dining room, we would like some tea." My father told me.

"Alright i'll go make some now." So I went into the kitchen to make it.

I grabbed the herbal tea off the top shelf and then got out two cups. I put some water on the stove to heat it up when I heard bits and pieces of my father and Neji's conversation.

I heard things like, "surgery' and 'pain' and 'group leader' and then 'undecided'.

What on earth were they talking about? Then the squeal of the tea pot reached my ears and I quickly turned it off and moved the pot to another burner. I poured the water into the cups with the tea packets in them and then waited about two minutes before I took them to my family. I set them in front of the two men and then left the room. About an hour later my cousin was getting ready to leave so I decided to talk to him.

"Neji." I said approaching him.

He turned ever so slightly to look at me.

"Hmm?" was reply.

I took a deep breath, then started again.

"How was your summer? I missed you."

He now faced me.

"It's not really of any concern of yours what I did with my summer."

I narrowed my eyes at his comment.

"Neji, I thought we were past this? What happened to you this summer?"

"Hinata I don't understand your question. Perhaps you've been daydreaming too much."

I shook my head when he said perhaps.

"I don't get YOU Neji. I know something happened this summer, cause that's what you and my father were talking about weren't you?"

He started to turn away from me.

"Hinata you pry too much."

I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"No! You can't just walk out on this conversation!"

"You forget, your place." He sneered.

"Again Neji, I'm your cousin, you told me yourself the feud was over! What's wrong with you?"

He stared me in the eyes and he finally he said, "I am going to take my leave. Good day Hinata-sama." And with that he left.

He hadn't acted this way since we were twelve. It was so strange to see him act like the main house and branch were still in that ridicules feud. I now knew what I had to do, which was call Sakura. She was the only one who would understand what I was talking about. She was the one originally to suggest something was wrong with the guys. Now as I went up stairs to my room I thought of what I would tell her about this surgery that my father and cousin had discussed. As I lay on my bed I dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Saki it's me. I think you might have been right about that theory of yours."


	4. The Meeting And The Past

**Chapter 4**

**NARUTO P.O.V**

We sat there, for what felt like hours had only been minuets. I looked up to see Shikamaru leaning against a wall, he still looked royally ticked off, yeah, I couldn't really blame him after what they were doing to Neji.

I looked to my left to see Sasuke pacing, then to my right to see Gaara and Kankuro sitting on opposite sides of the wall just looking down. I felt especially bad for them; both Sabaku brothers had the curse we now hated without a thought. Just then the man who had summoned Neji called us to come in as well.

"Come, he is ready." It took about a second to get in the room, but we immediately froze at what we saw.

None of us really believed that it had happened, I mean could anyone really? There, standing before us, was the great Neji Hyuuga, with his hair cut.

And I'm not talking about a little trim here, oh no that would have been too kind. I'm talking about flow blown cut off! He still did have hair, but it reached about a little bit above his shoulders. It was rather sad since Neji had been growing his hair since he was practically born. They had wanted to cut Shikamaru's hair as well, but he luckily managed to talk his way out of it. But that's what had him so pissed off.

"Is this gunna happen to all of us?" I asked through my teeth.

"Naruto clam down it's okay." Shikamaru said.

"Are you trying to take everything away? Anything we could possibly cherish?" I seethed again.

"Naruto back down." Shikamaru said, but I ignored him. I was growling at this point. Shikamaru's request only fueled my rage.

"How can you do this? Cut our hair and change us to suit your needs?"

"Naruto, back down!" he urged again. I wasn't listening and would not budge.

"Take our lives away from us; make us your lab rats!"

"That's enough boy! You had better hold your tongue or el-"

"Or else what? Oh come on, you can come up with a better threat than that!" At this point I couldn't' control myself any longer so I walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar and picked him up off the ground.

"Put me down you insolent boy!"

"Is that all you can do?" I screamed.

"Naruto put him down. Don't do something stupid." Sasuke's words pushed me over the edge.

So I did exactly what he told me not to do, I did something stupid.

I used my strength, which I had a surprisingly a lot of, and through him across the room into a mirror that was probably used to cut Neji's hair. I growled deeply, I wasn't satisfied yet. I was next to him in three seconds flat. I lifted him up and put him against a wall then punched him in the face. I did this several times until his face was a bloody pulp, then I pinned him to the back wall and growled in his face which had him shaking in fear. Then I heard a voice inside my head. It said, 'Just do it, you'll never have this chance again.' I shook my head, it was right though; I would never have this chance. Then it whispered something to me, so I did what it said to do. I lifted him away from the wall and punched him straight through his chest. I grabbed what I was looking for and pulled it out of him. It was his heart; I then squeezed it until it exploded. I dropped the bloody man and stepped away from him. I didn't feel any regret and I probably never would. I turned around to face my friends whose expressions was unreadable, but I was calm about it all, after all it wasn't like he didn't deserve it.

"Do you realize what you've done?" We turned to face Neji who had asked the question.

"Killed a man that deserved to die." I replied. I could sense my friends were in agreement.

"Naruto, killing someone in your new form will only make you into what the scientists want you to be."

"Which is…what?" I asked.

"Wait a second, are you telling us that killing someone has some kind of effect on us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, and I was gunna find out more about it but Naruto killed the man with the answers." Neji responded.

"Will anything else trigger this 'effect'?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, he said something about doing anything that would make someone cold hearted. I'm guessing like injuring, threatening, or lying. Things like that tend to make people cold hearted. Like I said before he was going to tell me more but now that he's dead there's nothing more we can do here, let's leave." All of us nodded and turned to leave but someone was in the room blocking our escape.

"Well now boys, there may be something I can do." Said the man that took our past lives away from us, he was the one who had performed the surgery.

"What do you want Kabuto?" Sasuke seethed.

"I'm just here to get the meeting, that we've had planned for two weeks now, get started. So, shall we begin?" We hesitated but we gave in because we knew it was pointless to even try and fight.

"Fine, let's just get this thing over with so we can leave." Shikamaru agreed.

Kabuto nodded then lead us out of the room and went down the left hallway and the made a right to reveal a nice looking wood door. He opened it to reveal a decent sized wooden table with eleven chairs. In the head chairs were four people, whose names were placed in front of them: Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru.

"Welcome Kabuto, please be seated so we can begin, all of you as well." Saratobi said.

Once we were all seated, with Kabuto near Orochimaru, we began the meeting.

"So, let's begin at why this has happened to you lot hmm? Okay so in 1894 the second Sino war was going on, this war was because of a conflict with the Republic of China and the Empire of Japan. This war was actually covering up something else that was going on at the same time which was more important to us and the Sino war was of great use as a distraction. So another war was taking place in Japan, this war was between two villages; one was called Konohagakure and the other was called Otogakure. Now Konoha was one of the most powerful villages of its time and Sound was just becoming a great village, and due to this Konoha won most of the battles but Oto fought back hard and also used sneak attacks at night. Finally Konoha said they would make a compromise with Sound if they both came to a suitable agreement. Oto accepted and proposed something must be done to the five great shinobi families. The leaf village, or Konoha, asked if it had to happen to the whole family, Oto said no, just to the best shinobi, then it would have to happen every so generation. The two agreed and it was settled. I unfortunately have to tell you boys that you are the next generation in line, I am sorry if this was not explained to you earlier."

All of us were in shock, how could this happen?

It didn't seem real, especially since we were asked to do this.

"Well boys that was just an introduction, now we begin on to the real reason of the meeting."

All of us sighed, we really didn't want to sit here terribly long but they said this was important. Although to me it really wasn't. I wasn't going to be picked to do anything vital, so why was I here? I sighed, then mumbled, 'Oh great joy.' And then meeting began.

**Hinata P.O.V**

Okay, so my first day of school had not been the best but hey, aren't they always the worst? Yeah, cuz, I mean everyone gets told off by their crush after not seeing them for a year, and they also get into a fight with their cousin after not seeing them the whole summer, now that's so normal. Who doesn't this happen to? I sighed, I was probably taking this to an extreme so I'm going to stop it right there.

I looked in the mirror at my outfit, which was a flocked crown purple tee with Abercrombie short shorts that were faded and rolled, paired with purple flips and my channel purple necklace with my purple rope bracelet that had flower clips hanging off of it, one last time before I swiped on some lip gloss and left my room.

When I got into the kitchen I got a drink then put my glass in the sink.

"Hinata, you should probably head to school. You don't want to be late." My father said.

"Yeah, i'm heading there now."

I was still worried about Naruto and Neji, they had been acting so strange yesterday, and was I really supposed to sit back and watch them keep hurting others? I sighed, I had no idea where I was going with any of my thoughts, and all I knew was that something wasn't right with my cousin and not even ex boyfriend. Everybody and their grandma could tell there was something wrong with those boys, but I had best stop with my constant thinking about them, nothing to get worked up about.

So I grabbed my bag and then went outside to my car only to find Ino coming up my drive way on her skateboard.

"Hey Hinata can I get I ride?" She yelled to me.

"No."

"Oh come on Hina," she said getting off her board. "You know you love me," she finished with a pout.

I sighed, she was so gullible sometimes. "Of course I'll give you a ride! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"EEEP! Thanks Hina you're the best." She said then threw her board in the back of my light brown BMW.

I looked at her and smiled, "You in blue mode today Ino?"

She was searching in her bag for something but nodded and said "Yeah."

"Alright let's go my dad will be upset if we're still here and he comes outside." I went to get into my car leaving her there trying to get to the other side quickly.

"You could slow down speed; we don't have to be in such a hurry!" I laughed at her antics then pulled out of my drive way.

On certain days, like today, Ino wears only one color, like today she was wearing a blue tank with neon blue skinny's, blue earrings, a blue rain drop smiley necklace, she had a blue bag, and to finish it off she had blue shades on her head. Yes it was a lot of blue but hey, it was her blue mode. It wasn't the only color she had with all that stuff either.

"Hey are we going to the outlet?"

"Yeah."

The outlet mall was about five minutes away from the school so we had plenty of time to just relax before the torture began. I parked close to the exit so we could get out easier than she and I got out of the car and sat on the hood.

"So how was last night?" I asked her.

"Eh so-so, I mean we kissed but that's it, and he really wasn't that great of a kisser so it was a pointless date." Ino replied.

"Ha! Just like the last..hmm…I don't know..twelve dates?"

"Shut up! Besides at least I've been dating!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Oh you know!"

"No I don't care to explain?" I couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation we were in, Ino was being an idiot, yet again.

"All I'm saying is that I have been dating and NOT sitting around waiting for my crush."

Okay, and that's where the fun stopped.

"Oh, Hina I'm so sorry it just slipped my mind."

"Yeah, no it's fine." Ino's expression said that she didn't believe me.

See the thing was ever since Naruto had left after our sophomore year I hadn't been with anyone new. There was a reason obviously, but it seemed pointless now.

_FLASHBACK_

_The tears just came out, I really had high hopes that I wouldn't cry. So I just buried my face deeper into his shirt._

_"Shhh, it's okay Hina. You don't have to cry over me."Ilifted my face to see his Cerulean eyes filled with concern._

_"Naruto, I just told you I love you, and now you're leaving for a year. Please allow me to cry."_

_He laughed at this._

_"Hina I just realized you're the girl of my dreams, and that I love you more than ramen! How do you think I feel?" I stopped for a moment to think._

_"Ummm…" He laughed again._

_"I'm so glad I amuse you."_

_"Aw, Hime I promise you this, when I come back I'll make you my girl. How does that sound?" Then I jumped on him causing him to fall over and laugh yet again!_

_But this time I was laughing with him. "I take this as a yes then!"_

_"Yeah, forever and always." I responded._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hinata don't cry! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

I looked at her with wide eyes, was I really crying? That's when I realized I was, it just hit me how much him leaving then coming back and not remembering, and insulting me had hurt. So I sat there and let it all out, I let everything I felt for Naruto to come out.

"Hinata," Ino said while rapping me in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I-i-ino, I m-miss him s-s-so m-much!"I finally burst out.

"Hinata I'm so sorry he hurt you so much." Her words only made me cry harder.

No words were spoken after that and I was grateful. Sometimes no words mean more than any of the best sympathy words in the world.

'Thank You Ino.' I thought.

**Temari P.O.V**

Sakura, Tenten, and I sat there through half of first period wondering where on earth Ino and Hinata were. It wasn't like them to be this late to school. In fact, Hinata's dad would never let his daughter be late for anything, something was amiss here but why should I be so worried that there was something wrong? I should just relax. Nothing bad had happened to them, I just knew it.

"Alright class, so does everyone get how we get the answer to the equation?" We just stared at him, I got it just fine but I wasn't so sure about everyone else.

He sighed then said, "Okay since it's only the first week of school and we pretty much have this down, plus we don't have too much time left, I'm going to give you guys a free rest of the period un."

After he said this the entire class exploded with talking and messing around.

"Okay so I'm betting that Ino is the cause of the two being late. She probably convinced Hinata to go to the mall real quick." Tenten said turning to me and Sakura.

"Well I highly doubt it because Ino and I went to the outlet mall yesterday and shopped around a bit. I think they were just hanging out and lost track of time. I mean we all used to go to the outlet before school started and just talk." Sakura said back to her.

"Whatever it is I hope they're both okay though."

"I think all of us want that Ten." I said.

Then the bell rang so we grabbed our stuff and headed out the door. I was not having a good morning so far thanks to my brothers and now Ino and Hinata. Gaara and Kankuro didn't come home until late last night, I was asleep until I heard them come in the door around three o'clock in the morning! I was going to question them about their whereabouts but I found a note on the table yet again saying they had gone out early to school. I sighed, it was hard being a big sister to two boys who thought they could do just about anything, I decided to push all thoughts of my brothers and Hina and Ino out of my mind, for now at least.

I did my locker combination, grabbed my history book and then headed for Asuma-sensei's room. Then I remembered something, I had this class with Ino and Hinata! Of all the classes they had to be late for it had to be second period. I quickly ran to class because the bell had rang for the period to start. I fortunately got there and Asuma hadn't caught me. I quickly found some seat near the middle of the room and saved two for my late friends.

"Well look who it is, huge blonde, and pitiful!" I growled, she was the last person I ever wanted to run into.

"Hello Karin, how are you today sir?" I responded.

"Hello? I have boobs you she-man." The rest of her friends laughed at her pathetic comment.

"Oh so sorry, I meant transvestite." She gasped at me.

'What? Was it really surprising coming from me?' I thought.

"What did you say you b*tch?"

"Alright that's enough Karin; please take a seat away from Temari." Asuma said.

'Yes! Asuma-sensei to the rescue!' I cheered mentally.

She left with her friends then Asuma said, "Okay class we're going to be doing the same thing we did yesterday, so get out your notes. Now we are going to start on principle seven. This principle has to deal with taxes and fees and such." He then went off on his lecture about whatever; I really didn't care about the U.S government.

But either way I took notes on the dumbest subject ever. Then the door opened and in came Hinata and Ino.

"Okay so that means, Oh hello girls, do you have a pass?" Asuma asked.

He looked at the note that they gave him then put it on his desk. "Alright girls go find some seats. Now back to the principles."

He returned to his lecture while Ino and Hinata headed for the seats I had saved for them.

Ino sat closest next to me so I passed her the note I had written. It asked her where she and Hina had been. She replied less than two minutes later saying she and Hina would tell all of us at lunch. I guess I'd have to deal till lunch then.

Just then something flying across the room caught my attention, it was a paper airplane. It landed on some girl's lap; I think her name was Kasi or something. About five seconds after reading it she folded it up and threw it back to whoever had thrown it at her, I had to turn and look behind me to see who it was, and when I found out it rather surprised me. It was the lazy genius himself, Shikamaru. She smiled flirtatiously and mouthed call me, in return he winked then I heard her giggle.

'Well, that was disturbing.' I thought.

I really didn't need to know about the guy's personal life, as interesting as it seemed to be. So I turned back to my work, I shouldn't have paid any attention to them because now I was lost; I had no clue what he was talking about. As I was writing down what he was I felt like someone was looking at me, I tried to ignore it but I couldn't shake the feeling away. So I turned my head around to look behind me and I saw who it was.

Why was he even looking at me?

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

Why didn't I know her name? I swore I knew her, how could I not remember her name.

She was pretty, well besides the looks I just knew her from somewhere.

Maybe she was a stalker from like two years ago or something. That had to be it, I was supposed to be a genius and yet I couldn't figure out who she was. I shook my head and looked away, I would just have to forget it, besides she didn't matter anyway.

**Hinata P.O.V**

Social Studies was too long and pointless, on top of that I was late. I had never been this late to class, or just to school in general. I really didn't care about that, what I was upset about was the fact that I was basically late because of Naruto. That boy had such a hold on me even now, even still.

"Okay class for homework you have page five as you're assignment. This will be due on Thursday."

The bell rang and everyone got their stuff and went to their next class. I quickly grabbed my book and went through the door at a quick pace, which wasn't smart. The next thing I knew was I had run smack dab into somebody's chest and fell on my butt.

"Hey I'm so sor-" I cut myself off because when I looked up I was staring at Naruto Uzumaki.

"Never mind." I said standing up.

"Hn. Well that's terribly nice of you." He said sounding rather annoyed.

"Yeah, well, I've been through this before, not looking to do it again." I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"You know you owe me an apology, you don't just run into people and then walk away rudely."

"Oh, well I was under the impression that I was a b*tch and you don't want my apology."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you have bad memory now?" I heard his friends laugh; I looked to see that it was Sasuke and Shikamaru.

He tightened his grip.

"Don't insult me princess, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh? What are you in the mood for then?"

He didn't answer, but the glisten of anger in his eyes turned into something else. "I could name a few things, but I don't think your pretty little mind could handle it."

"Is that so? In that case keep your perverted thoughts to yourself and let go of me."

"Aww already too much for you princess? I haven't even done anything yet." He leaned closer as if to kiss me.

"Let go of me I said!"

He leaned closer still, until a voice stopped him.

"Naruto let her go or you'll get the worst beating of your life."

His blue eyes looked into mine and something in them told me I was lucky and this wasn't over. I looked to Sasuke and Shikamaru, both looked displeased with him. When he finally let go of me I thanked Shikamaru, I knew it had been him who told Naruto to stop. He nodded toward me and then I walked down the hallway.

**Naruto P.O.V**

I looked at my friends as they shook their heads at me. At least I had done something right; I learned how to read their thoughts.

They were giving me this look that either meant you're an idiot or you need to get laid soon especially if you keep acting like an a*s. I smirked then looked at the leaving Hyuuga.

Speaking of a*s she had a rather nice one."Hey princess!" I called.

She turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"Nice a*s!"

She in return smiled a big smile and flipped me off.

Then she turned and headed for her class. I turned back to my friends smirking, and since they were smirking as well I could tell I wasn't in too much trouble.

"Make that really soon." Shikamaru stated. And as we walked to our next class I couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied that I has guessed right at my friends thoughts. Maybe I wasn't a hopeless case after all.

**Hinata P.O.V**

When I got to English I sat down in the first seat I found which wasn't near my friends but it would have to do.

Oh, my, gosh, my crush thought I had a nice butt and had tried to kiss me!

That was comforting in all of this drama going on. I sighed, I wish he'd like all of me and not just my backside, but hey, I wasn't exactly complaining here! At least he liked some part of me.

And if I had to be honest with myself, i had really wanted him to kiss me.

"Miss Hyuuga, would you care to explain why you're so late and why you haven't been answering me?"

"Huh?" I asked.

I heard some people laugh. Itachi-sensei just raised his eyebrow at me, I sighed then apologized.

"I'm sorry I'm late Itachi-sensei. I don't have an excuse."

"Hm. Well you had better pay attention." I nodded then took out some paper for notes.

I couldn't really pay attention to what he was saying but I did take notes, but I sure as heck wouldn't remember what he had said tonight. Thankfully the bell rang and I could head to fourth period, math, and then go to lunch. As I walked out of the room my friends caught up with me.

"Hinata why were you late again?" Sakura asked me.

"I'll tell you at lunch."

"Oh come on, it can't be that be of a deal." Tenten said.

"Actually it could be, and besides it's kind of long so I'll save it for lunch." I said.

They then gave up which I was rather happy about. So I was actually on time for math which made me glad. Although Kurenai-sensei's lecture went right over my head and the period had never seemed longer. So when the bell finally did ring I looked at the clock to make sure the time was right.

I went to my locker and put my books away and realized I hadn't packed my lunch. I looked in my wallet and was glad I had put money in at the beginning of the week. I rushed to the lunch room so I wouldn't have to wait so long on the line. Luckily people seemed to be slow today and I was one of the first people there. I got my sandwich, paid for it, then went to my usual table and sure enough my friends were already there waiting for me.

"So spill." Sakura said.

I laughed at her impatience and started from the beginning.

I told them about why Ino and I were late this morning and why I was late to English.

"Wow, some day you had Hinata. Well at least it ended well."

"What's that supposed to mean Temari?" I asked.

"Oh you know, you do have a nice a-"

"Temari shut it we all know you have the best butt of all, and I hate that I'm telling you this but it's true." Ino stated.

"What!"

"She's right Mar, you do, it's like just big enough and it looks squishy and, you know what never mind!" Tenten said giving up.

We laughed at her.

"You do know that guys prefer butts to breasts right?" Ino asked.

"Charming." I replied.

"That sucks for you Sa-"

"Temari you slut finish that sentence and I'll kill you!" And that had us cracking up all over again.

"Well I would say what can I do to make you feel better about Naruto but it looks like your fine Hina." Temari said.

I stopped laughing and thought for a moment, and then it hit me.

"There is something you can do."

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Temari asked.

"Ask Matsuri to move here. She should be here, especially because of Gaara." I replied.

Temari's face changed form one of humor to sober. It probably didn't sit well with her that Matsuri didn't even know about Gaara or Kankuro for that matter. I knew that her family had taken Mat in for a while and that they looked at her rather like a sister, well maybe not Gaara since he and her ended up dating.

"Alright I'll see what I can do. She's wanted to move here for a while now so I think this may just be her opening." Temari finally said.

So for the rest of lunch we talked about that last time our old friend had been here and we hoped that maybe after this, things would fall into place and be normal once more. It was the least we could wish for.


	5. Till Death And After

**Chapter 5**

_Edited for your pleasure!_

**Matsuri P.O.V**

Ok so I was excited to be finally moving to Konoha. I'd actually been planning to move here for a while now and Temari calling and asking me gave me the final push to make the decision. "Well Mat I'm glad you out of Suna. T o be honest I didn't think you would last there long." I turned toward my cousin Alee, who was helping me move, and smiled. "Yeah I can't believe it! I get to go to school with Temari again/" Temari and her brothers were like family to me, I'm an orphan and they were nice enough to take me in for a while when I was younger. Plus they found me a great family to adopt me, I've never been able to fully repay them even though they always say 'It's ok' and 'You don't need to'. "That's true, and you'll get to legit see Gaara again. I know you must be thrilled about that." "Oh man, don't make me start thinking of him again. I just got him off my mind, he's such a frequent visitor there." I replied to her.

"Aww, Mat I didn't mean for you to get upset."

"I'm not upset! I just miss him like crazy; he's always on my mind." After I said that there was silence. I looked out the window and thought about the last time I was here and how everything had turned out. Rather well if I remembered correctly._Flash Back_

_I ran into the house and stopped to take it all in. This was the girl named Sakura's house. It was nice and simple, just a perfect family home. When I finally fell out of my trance I saw this girl with pink hair so I ran up to her and hugged her from the front._

_"Hi! You must be Sakura it's an honor to be invited to this here place!"_

"_Uh sure." She replied awkwardly._

_Then I saw this light haired blond girl._

_"Oh!" I exclaimed jumping away from Sakura and in front of her. Thank goodness she hadn't fallen down!_

_"You must be Ino! Oh my gosh we have got to dance together sometime!"_

_She was so confused so all she did was nod._

_Then I saw a raven haired girl and I knew she was that famous Hyuuga heiress._

_"And you must be Hinata it's an honor, no specialty, no allowance to meet you!" I hugged her as well then I saw a girl with her hair in two buns and ran and hugged her as well._

_"You must be Tenten, oh my goodness it's so nice to meet you!" I had heard that this girl liked martial arts so I decided to show her I had done some as well!_

_I punched her right in the boob, on accident of course._

_Even though the poor girl was holding her chest I just couldn't stay still for much longer when I saw Temari. I said sorry then ran toward the older blond._

_"TEMARI!" I screamed as I ran over and glomped her to the floor._

_"Matsuri, get off me!" She yelled. I did after a few minutes._

_Then they took me to the guy's place which was right down the street, and over there I did pretty much the same thing as I did at the girl's._

_I ran over and the first one I saw was Kankuro, who happened to be in the pool. I ran into the water while screaming "KANKURO!" and hugged him while underwater._

_When he resurfaced he said, "Matsuri." while growling. I was on his back just smiling away like nothing had ever happened._

_Then I swam to the side and got out and introduced myself to the others. "Hey you must be Naruto! I can tell because of the big doofy looking smile you've got!" I said while shaking his hand real fast._

_He laughed and scratched the back of his head while he shook my hand._

_I ran over to another one who had raven hair. "Oh you must be Sasuke! I just love your hair! And you have got to be Neji. I just know it! Oh hello good sir you must be Shikamaru. You're my cousin! Cuz you know your cousin Alee? Well she and I are cousins, which makes you and me cousins! Cool ain't it?"_

_"Yeah real cool." He replied._

_"So since I've never even heard of you this is pretty awesometastic, it's like meeting your granny for the first time! You just know your gunna get along." I said while now sitting down._

_"Uh huh, well now I have more troublesome family. More the reason to sleep." Then he put his head down and went to sleep I guess._

_Then the door opened and out came Gaara._

_"Gaara!" I ran and jumped on him, he didn't fall but I was now wrapped around his waist._

_"Hello Matsuri." He calmly replied._

_I smiled and on impulse I kissed him, and the cool thing was that he kissed me back! So then things really started to heat up as he pushed me against a wall and continued this marvelous process!_

_"Eww, Gaara and Matsuri gross!"_

_"Oh grow up Kankuro, their really cute together!" Temari said to her brother._

_"I agree with Mari on this one!" Ino said._

_"Yeah, high five me sista!" So the two girls high fived and laughed while the other guys encouraged Gaara on._

_Which of course he enjoyed. And did. Quite Well!_

_End Flashback_

'And that's when Gaara and I started going out.' I thought.

**Hinata P.O.V**

Matsuri was coming in today and all of just sitting here was boring me! I had to do something or I might die! I took a deep breath and released it slowly, I was just overreacting. But this boredom really was getting to me.

"Okay, so how are we going to explain to Mat that her lover might not even remember her? Has she even talked to him?" I asked.

Temari sighed. "Yeah, I believe she has talked to him, she even saw him when he wasn't in school. It was just toward the end of the year and summer that she hadn't heard from him at all." She replied.

"That's kinda around the same time we stopped talking to them." I said.

"No it was earlier than that, you remember what happened in April." Sakura said, and then all went silent.

I wish I couldn't remember what happened in April, yet those horrible memories kept returning somehow.

'Hinata, you don't deserve it. Get that out of your head.' I told myself.

Tenten looked at me then said, "Oh Hina your still not thinking about that are you?"

I sighed. "I know, I know, I get it. I don't deserve it but none the less it still sucks." I replied to her

I hated the subject as is but if I did think about it I liked to do it alone in peace.

"Maybe we should do something fun while we wait for Mat and Alee." Sakura suggested.

"Like what forehead?"

"Hey, don't call me that you oversized pig!"

"What did you say giant billboard brow!"

"Alright shut your traps!" Temari said breaking up the arguing.

"So anyway, what are we going to do? If we still want to do anything that is." Tenten asked.

"I don't know Ten, we can't do much anyway." Ino replied, sounding a little annoyed still.

"We could sing." I suggested.

"Eh, that's your thing Hina." Sakura told me.

I shrugged, "It was just a suggestion." I said.

Just then Temari's cell rang. "Hello? Awesomeness…Nothing…mkay…bye." Then she snapped her phone shut.

"Was that her?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Matsuri said they would be here soon." I nodded and it was silent for a few minutes, until Ino asked me something.

"So Hina, what was that idea of yours again?"

**Matsuri P.O.V**

Alee and I were in the car on Mari's street, but we couldn't remember the exact address of her house!

"So it's the one next to the house with the blue hummer?" Alee asked.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good sized house to." I told her.

"There all good sized houses Matsuri." Alee grumbled in response.

I was so excited my feet were bouncing everywhere!

"Is this it?"

"Yep that's it!" I said excitedly.

"Alright." She said pulling into the driveway. "Can you get some of your stuff? I need to reply to this text."

I nodded and got out to get the bags. I couldn't wait to see, Mari again so I rushed to the house carrying as many bags as I could. I opened the door and walked in and then I heard something, so I stopped to listen to what it was. It was singing. Now I had to find which room it was coming from, meanwhile Alee was yelling at me to slow down, but no one could stop me now. I dropped my bags and made my way down a hallway and when I got to the door I halted and took a breath, and then I opened the door and raced at Temari.

"Mari!" I yelled as I ran and tackled her to the ground.

"Matsuri! Get off me!" She yelled back.

Then I got up and hugged all of my old acquaintances. After our reunion Alee and I sat down and we decided to ask them about why I was here in the first place, because honestly I had no clue why.

Mari had just said that it was important and I needed to be up here as soon as possible.

"Alright so I know you didn't just call me to get me to live with you. What's up Mari?" I asked her.

"Well it's not really me; it's actually about our little Hinata here." Temari said, gesturing toward the Hyuuga girl.

"What's up Hinata?" I asked eagerly.

"Well it's a rather long story." She explained.

"Well I'm not going anywhere!" I exclaimed.

"Okay so it all started with this summer and how the guys wouldn't talk to us."

Then she went on to tell us about her encounters with Naruto and Neji and she explained Sakura's theory as well.

"And we don't think that's the worst part. We think maybe more than just the two are involved as well." She finished.

Alee and I were silent for a moment to take it all in, then Alee said "Okay first things first, you need to find out what the heck is actually going on. If it's a case of memory issues then you need to find out as much as possible."

"Actually I talked to Shikamaru and he remembered me. He actually told me that he couldn't forget his friends little sister." Hinata said.

"Ok well that's progress. Now has anybody else talked to another guy?" Alee asked.

"Yeah I mean does Sasuke remember Sakura at all? Or does he remember Temari instead of Sakura? Or does Shikamaru remember Temari or Ino better? Or does he not remember either?" I said, giving examples.

I couldn't bring myself to ask about Gaara in this situation.

"We try anything like that. They seem to just talk to themselves." Sakura stated.

"Well what about Kiba, Lee, Shino, and that Choji guy? Do they remember them?" I asked.

They five girls looked at each other then shrugged.

"Alright so Naruto and Neji should probably go on a list of people that we should talk to. Anyone else?"

Temari sighed and looked at me sympathetically.

"I know this is gunna be hard to hear but, I believe Kankuro and Gaara are involved with them."

My lip parted and my eyes widened. I was trying not to cry.

"G-G-Gaara?" I stuttered out. "Are you s-sure?"

The tears were leaking out know, I had hoped against hope when Hinata had started this tale about the guys that Gaara and Kankuro weren't apart of this! I loved them both, Kankuro like a brother but Gaara…he was so much more.

I let my head hang down and wiped away the tears before they could get worse. Someone was handing me a tissue and I took it and dried my eyes and blew my nose and thankfully the tears decided to stop for now.

"Thanks." I said to whoever had given me the tissue.

Looking up now I saw that it had been Temari.

"No problem. Anything for my Mats!"

I laughed a little at the nickname Kankuro and Temari had given me when we were little.

"Okay, so now that that is out of the way, let's get back to where we were." I told them."Alright, so Naruto, Neji, Kankuro, and Gaara are the ones we have so far. Anybody else we need to add?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"That's a relief." I muttered.

"Well just because we don't know anyone else at the moment doesn't mean that's the whole list." Tenten said.

"That is very true." Sakura replied. I nodded my head in agreement. Then an idea hit me.

"Hey wait a minute I got something. Why don't all of us wear something hot tomorrow? And I mean classy not sleazy hot."

"Well what do we have to lose?" Temari said.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I always look hot." Ino responded.

I saw Sakura roll her eyes at her friend. I couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on my face a moment later.

"Ok so we'll wear something special tomorrow to see if that helps them take notice of us." I finished.

The girls nodded and started talk amongst themselves about tomorrow or something that happened today.

"Hey Mat I got to go. It's getting late and I need to get home before the sun sets too much." I looked at my cousin and then gave her a hug.

"Alright, well let me get the rest of my luggage out of your car and then you can leave." The two of us stood up and brought my stuff inside the house.

By the time we were done and Alee was driving away I was starting to feel a slight panic rise inside my chest. I knew I would begin to feel queasy when it really sank in that something happened to Gaara, and right now was that moment. But thankfully as I was walking back to the room with the rest of the girls Ino came up to me.

"Hey Mat, Temari told me you're a great dancer and have worked with a lot of cheer squads around the area."

"Yeah I have." I responded.

"Cool! So I was wondering, do you think you could help me with some moves or something? I have a big tryout in two days and I would love to be able to show the girls some new stuff."

I thought about it for a second then said "Sure. Any particular routine you'd like me to show you?"

"Nope any one of them will be just fine. And thank you so much for helping me!"

I nodded and went digging in one of my bags for my iPod, and when I finally did find it I gave it to Temari and asked her if she could play Memories. She went over to her stereo and plugged my device in. As soon as the song started so did I. The moves came naturally to me even though this was one of my older routines. I suppose that's because of my passion for dancing, and I had a natural born talent for it as well. After I was done the girls clasped for me.

Then I slowed it down and showed Ino the moves. She was a fast learner so by seven twenty The girls were leaving and saying they would see me tomorrow. Temari and I waved goodbye then went back into the house and sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. After about five minutes of silence I asked her the question I had been pondering over for a while now.

"Will they be coming home tonight?"

Temari sighed and looked at me sadly and replied with "I really don't know. They tend to come home whenever they chose. It's a tossup really."

I nodded and told her that I was going to go upstairs and unpack. "Alright that's cool. I should have dinner ready by eight."

"What about your father?" I asked.

"He's away on business. He won't be here."

I could tell by her tone of voice that's all she was going to say on the matter. I chose that moment to head upstairs and pick a room out for myself. I picked one at the end of the hallway, plus that was the only one left. There were five rooms and all were occupied so of course I chose this one. I went inside and put my bags on the bed. The whole time I was unpacking I couldn't stop thinking of Gaara and Kankuro and maybe, hopefully, they would come home tonight.

**Hinata P.O.V**

I went into my house closed the door and headed upstairs to my room. I sighed and opened my bedroom door then scuffed my way toward my bed and fell on it.

I turned over and started to think about the day's events. After watching Matsuri show Ino moves and a routine I was positive that she was going to make captain tomorrow. School days seemed to be so boring I couldn't even remember them.

Nothing new had happened in the week we had waited for Matsuri to get here. I shrugged to myself.

'Oh well' I thought. 'I'll think of something sooner or later. Right now I need sleep.'

So I got up and did my nightly routine then hopped into bed and turned off the lights.

I sighed peacefully one last time before I let sleep take over me and my worries.

**Morning**

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up from my unconsciousness. I reached over and turned the thing off then sat up and stretched slowly. I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower and such to get ready for school.

Twenty minutes later I came out and blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth and then went back into my room and went into my closet to find what to wear.

I pick out a pink off the shoulder strap shirt which had some design on the front along with destroyed Bermuda cuff shorts. I picked out a pair of light pink clear thick strapped heels along with a purple purse.

I changed into what I had picked out then went to find my purple butterfly glasses, which I was lucky enough to have put them where they should go.

I slipped them on my head, and then looked at myself in the mirror. I looked hot! But I felt like I was missing something, I looked at myself then hit me. My favorite ring! Neji had gotten it for me because I was known as the princess of Konaha.

A lot of people in our group had called me princess sarcastically and I hated it. I normally just shrugged it off whenever that happened, but when Naruto had called me princess in the hallway a couple days ago I almost melted on the spot!

Then again Neji had called me princess the other day as well, I just shrugged to myself, why was I getting all worked up over nothing?

I went downstairs and thankfully my dad had already gone out to work, and Hanabi had already been dropped off, so I was in the clear. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart and some juice that was in the fridge then left for my car. I climbed inside and off I went toward the school. It was just natural for me to turn on the radio while I was driving, I never liked sitting in silence alone in the car.

As I was just sitting there at the stop light, eating my pop tart and listening to Halo I got the feeling that someone was watching me, like there was something just sitting in a tree watching me. So I looked out the window across form me and looked around the ground and then up into the trees, and in one of them I saw a person, at least I think that was what it was.

It had long hair and claws, or if I squinted they looked like long nails. Like the demon nails you would see on some old Japanese movie somewhere.

It was looking straight at me and it started to lean closer, I thought it might fall out of the tree but no, it was holding on. Then just within a blink it was at my window. I backed up and held my hand to my chest. What was this thing? Why was it this close to me?

Then it grinned, it was a man! Well part man and part…animal? I couldn't tell, but whatever this creature was it didn't look friendly.

It pierced itself and then with its blood wrote on the window. I couldn't tell what the words were but then when it was done writing it was on my front windshield in another blink!

Then I screamed I locked my doors and was praying the light would just change already, because now the thing was clawing at my windshield and trying to get in! Then I heard a sound that normally I would be ticked at actually sound like heaven's bell to me at that moment. It was a car behind me honking for me to go because as I could now see, the light was green.

And it didn't have to tell me twice, I was off like a light, the creature or whatever it was had fallen off my car and I didn't care t see if it was okay.

I went straight for the school and hoped that I wouldn't have to stop at anymore stop lights. As I was driving I realized that I was crying, I was now sobbing as I drove to the school. I couldn't stop it either; I just hope I wouldn't get into any accidents on the way there.

**Tenten P.O.V**

All of us were here and ready to go in but of course the bell had yet to ring, and Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Temari sighed agitated with waiting.

"Where is she? She should be here by now, she knows how important today is!"

"Calm down Mar, getting mad about it won't bring her here any faster." Sakura told her to try and calm her down.

Temari sighed again and grumbled something while turning away. I laughed at her antics and looked over to see the group of guys we would have to talk to sitting on the fountain while others were just standing talking to each other.

I nudged Ino with my elbow and pointed; she looked over at them then raised an eyebrow at me in question.

"They look happier today than they did all week." I explained.

"Yeah well maybe because it's Friday, you every think of that oh bright one?"

"Gee Ino I'm sorry we're all not smart like you." I said with sarcasm.

"Oh shut it Ten! Besides look, Neji's coming this way, look sharp!" I turned and was actually sorta surprised, she was telling the truth.

"What's up?" I asked as he came closer.

"Where's Hinata?"

"Well good morning to you to." I said, rather miffed.

"I don't have time for games, where's my cousin?"

"Maybe she doesn't know Neji." I looked behind Neji to se Sasuke and Shikamaru had joined us, or rather him.

I looked over to the fountain to see Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Kankuro still there. Shino and Choji had just walked off to who knows where talking while Gaara, Naruto and Kankuro remained, talking but visibly watching me and the other three boys talk. The one who had spoken for me had been Sasuke, which was a surprise. I knew this because he had just asked me a question, which I had no clue was about because I hadn't been paying attention to him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked.

"I asked if you still even hung out with little Hinata." He stated.

"Yeah, of course I do why wouldn't I?"

"Hn, this conversation is going nowhere. Do you know where she is or not?" Neji asked again, sounding even more annoyed minute by minute.

"She said she didn't earlier so what makes you think she knows now?" Temari asked coming into the conversation.

"I didn't ask you." He snarled.

"Yeah I'm well aware of that but I don't care a*shole."

I was watching the boy's expression and how they handled Temari, she wasn't exactly peaches and cream.

She was very outspoken it really didn't matter who you were. The two seemed fine, and you can only guess who the third was and why he was watching her with questions in his eyes. They seemed to say I know you, why do you seem so familiar even though I don't know you. And another look said she looked great in her outfit this morning.

It was none other than one Shikamaru.

"Well then I guess since you don't know where she is then I suppose we'll be le-" He never did finish his sentence because he somehow heard that Hinata was here.

He just paused in mid sentence and closed his mouth and looked over to Sakura who was looking at Hinata with worry. I hadn't even heard that Hina had arrived yet. Then the next thing I knew Neji had rudely walked in between us, at a rather alarming rate at that.

I wouldn't have even known if he hadn't brushed me by accident. I turned with my mouth agape at him. How did he manage to just walk right between Temari and I without us seeing it.

I had just felt him, then when I turned there was the stubborn jerk grabbing Hinata and talking to her in a harsh voice.

"So where did Hyuuga-a** go?" Temari asked.

I poked her she turned to me and asked 'what?' I pointed, while my mouth was still agape at Hinata and Neji.

"How did he-"

"I don't know." I answered.

Then I got a hold of myself and went over to the two of them.

"Why were you crying? Has someone hurt you? Then there's no reason to be crying." He said with little sympathy at why she had even been crying in this first place.

I had heard this much and knew that he needed to stop or else someone was going to have a black lip.

"Hey Neji, lay off her! Can't you tell she's upset by something?" I asked with annoyance.

He turned to me and glared as I grabbed Hinata out of his grip and took her back to the rest of our group. I gave her a once over and saw that she wasn't crying, but she had been awhile ago. The bell had already rang for us to go in but I didn't think we would be in for a while.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Ino asked our friend.

"My…Car. Look at my car." She said slowly.

We looked at each other, then I looked back to see Temari next to me. Next to her were all of the little gang I had saw earlier, minus Choji and Shino. I raised an eyebrow in question but she held up her hand basically saying don't ask.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked, a question I could tell wanted to be answered by all of them.

But why?

'If they didn't remember any of us why do they care about Hinata?' I thought. 'But then that doesn't really matter right now. What matters is why Hinata wants us to look at her car.'

"Okay so who's going with me to check the car?" I asked.

All the boys stared at me while Ino and Sakura comforted Hinata. No one answered.

"No one? Fine I'll go by myself." I started to turn to head toward the parking lot but someone was holding my arm.

I looked up to see Kankuro and my face heated up a bit.

"Kankuro, let go of me."

"I'm coming with you, and I needed you to wait a moment because the rest of us are all going as well." He said.

"Who's the 'rest of us'?" I asked.

He turned and looked behind him and I did as well. Then he turned back to me and I looked up at him again. That was all the gesturing I needed.

"Okay then, who's staying with Hinata?" Temari asked.

"We will." Sakura answered for herself, Ino and Matsuri.

"Then let's get going we don't need to stand here talking about this all day." Sasuke said.

So the rest of us headed toward Hinata's car. When we got there we didn't see anything. The car looked as it always did, clean and polished.

"Well I don't know what she was talking about but there is nothing wrong with this car." Temari said.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked us.

We turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"Um, Kiba, as you can see there is absolutely nothing wrong with this car." I said.

"But what about-" Kiba was cut off by Naruto.

Wait was that right? Did Naruto really just cut Kiba off, telling him to shut up or else?

"Kiba, don't say another word." He said through his teeth.

"Okay, well this has been entertaining but I think it's time that we head to class. See ya." Temari said.

I nodded and followed her off.

The boys just stayed there because we knew they weren't following us. But when we got up the hill hat lead to the parking lot we looked down and they were staring at us. All of them!

I looked at Temari and she at me, then we looked back to the boys.

"Well," Temari started turning back to me "guess we better go before they come up here and start demanding why were staring at their royal highnesses."

I giggled a little and nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, let's."

Then the two of us headed back to Hinata and the rest of the group.

"Are you surprised that Matsuri stayed with Sakura and Ino?" I asked.

"No not really. She's probably think 'I just got here no need for drama so quickly!'"

I laughed at her response as we headed inside the building and to our lockers.

"You sure she would say something like that?"

"Yeah sure, Although on the other hand she probably wasn't ready to face Gaara just yet. He is an intimidating figure and she probably hasn't got a clue what to say to him."

"Yeah I'm seriously impressed how you handled Shikamaru without crumbling. I couldn't have done that."

"Ten what are you talking about? You were talking to Neji like a pro. You said nothing stupid and or idiotic!"

I turned away from her line of sight so she couldn't see the slight redness on my face.

"Ten...you did mean Neji right?"

I wasn't just going to lie to her! She was my best friend! "Tenten! Are you there oh retarded one!" Temari yelled in my ear.

I rubbed it and glared at her. "Yes I am you, don't have to shout!" I responded.

"Well I tried not shouting and you just stayed in la la land! Yelling was the only solution."

I sighed then accepted her non-existent apology. I knew she was sorry, besides it was necessary right?

"Okay I guess I had better tell you about the Neji thing, but don't say anything to anyone else got it?"

Temari saluted then said, "Aye aye skipper!"

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

We stared after them to make sure they were gone then turned back to the car. It looked like a mess!

I wasn't going to lie; it looked like it had been attacked by an animal.

"Those girls couldn't see anything. That must mean that human's can't tell about these things. It stinks like an animal though." I stated.

The guys nodded.

"We need a leader, that's the only way. We need to elect someone or else we'll never get through this." Kankuro said.

"But whose gunna be our leader boy wonder? You can't just vote for yourselves!" Kiba argued.

"We wouldn't just vote for ourselves mutt. Anyway you have no business with this. You're nothing but a body guard." Sasuke snarled.

"No Sasuke, he does have a point." Gaara pointed out.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"We can't just vote for ourselves. We need the leader to be someone who doesn't think of himself but rather everyone. And that's gunna be heard to find in one of us. I mean look at you. You only care about you and that's it. And it's not just Sasuke, it's all of us."

Gaara was right.

Who would be a worthy leader for this pack; this is the question all of us thought of as we eyed each other to see who wasn't worthy. You could tell we were thinking this by the way we eyed one person then snarled then looked to the next.

Then it hit me who would be perfect, he had never thought of himself, from what I ca recall it had only been once, and that once had been just a few days ago when he had bumped into a girl and snapped at her because he was still in pain, if he had that to overdo he probably wouldn't do it again.

Besides it happens to the best of us right?

"I vote Naruto." I said stepping forward.

"What?" This word came from the blond himself.

"Are you crazy? He'll get us all killed. You saw what he did to the man at the last meeting!" Kankuro said.

"No, he's right. It has to be Naruto, there's no one else who can do it." Sasuke said, backing me and Naruto up.

"I agree, Naruto has never thought of himself. He killed that man for us, for Neji." Gaara said, mostly to his brother.

Then we looked at Neji, everyone had thought he should be leader, his uncle was fighting for him to be it. We all knew this. Neji looked to be pondering, then it came out, words we were shocked to hear from the cold Hyuuga.

"I couldn't agree more. Naruto has the spirit, the pride, the courage, the understanding, the compassion, and the will to keep going on. He deserves this."

'We couldn't have agreed more Neji.' I thought.

Then we looked to Naruto, who wasn't looking scared but rather anticipating. He was looking at Kankuro and the next words out of his mouth were just as shocking and Sasuke's and Neji's agreement.

"Kankuro, I need to hear it from you as well. I won't accept leader without your agreement, trust, and loyalty."

Then we looked to Kankuro.

The brown haired boy smirked.

"Naruto Uzumaki you have my loyalty till I die, then even after. I think on one else should be leader because they don't deserve it. My brother and the rest of these guys have proven to me just why you should be declared leader of the pack."

Naruto smirked.

"Well, I can't fully be claimed leader yet, we have to get this approved by the council. After that you fully have my word to be your leader through and through, till death and after!"

At this we all howled for our leader, even Kiba who had watched us joined and celebrated a victory and decision that we knew we wouldn't regret.

I even saw Naruto ask Kiba in the mist of our yelling and howling if he thought that he would make an okay leader.

Kiba responded by smiling and howling his name.

Naruto laughed and the rest of us whopped and yelled and acted out our natural instinct.

This was the most fun we had since the surgery and we were gunna make the most of it.

Till Death and after.


	6. Because I'm In Love With Someone Else

**Chapter 6**

_**r&r people! it's called r&r! **__Edited for YOU!_

**Hinata P.O.V**

I sighed and contemplated whether or not to just shoot myself now. I had been thinking like this for the past two hours and I now feel as if my life is draining away. Shoot, I'm probably not even going to have a life after today. My friends were still interrogating me about what happened this morning and let me tell you, I'm not crazy!

They keep saying "We never said that, of course you're not crazy!" But I knew they thought that I was.

"Sakura for the last time, I told you before, I was daydreaming and some random thing attacked my car and I was scared. What more do you want to hear?" I asked very irritated.

"Hina, you keep saying this but your car tells another story. There was nothing wrong with it! No dents or scratches, it's hard to believe that someone, or thing, attacked you." She replied.

"But we can't run it off like she's crazy! Hinata would not lie to us about something like this. And on top of that she was crying, a person does not come running to their friends claiming someone attacked them every day. This whole thing just isn't normal." Ino said.

I smiled slightly, I was grateful for someone actually believing me today.

The teacher came into the room and said his excuse about being late because of a meeting and then he continued to start class. Normally he wouldn't be late. This was not Kakashi we're talking about, this was Itachi! Every teacher from first till now had said the same thing. Again I'm not crazy, I've just happened to notice these things.

"Alright class get out the book and start off where you were yesterday. I don't want any nonsense going on today." So we did as told because for some reason we were all listening today as well.

I sighed as I attempted to read but couldn't, on top of all of this it was Matsuri first day! I just had to make it hard on her, it was only natural for someone's first day to have a crazy come up crying saying 'somebody attacked my car!' Oh yeah, real classy. I didn't get one ounce of reading done as the bell rang. I knew that now I was going to have to take this thing home with me, just lovely. I started for my locker and on the way I saw Kiba and Shino talking, well that was normal. It actually made me smile, seeing something normal after the week I've had is such a relief!

I had the urge to go and talk to them, see what was going on and how their classes were. But then the thought of them rejecting me hit home and I just continued to my locker. 'Why couldn't things be normal? Why did everything have to turn out bad only a year later?' I thought

"Hey Hinata wait up!"

I turned around and saw Kiba coming up to me. "Kiba, what's up with you?"

"Eh nothing much, just wanted to ask you about what happened this morning."

"Oh that, yeah well I'm not crazy! Something did attack my car today."

"Wait why would I think you're crazy? I believe you; as a matter of fact I was actually going to ask you about the meaning of it all." Kiba and I had been walking toward my next class but then I stopped outside the room, even though the bell had already rang.

"What are you talking about? What meaning?"

"Well didn't you see it when you got out this morning?"

"See what? Kiba you're really starting to weird me out."

"Sorry I'm not trying to, but I guess you didn't see the words then huh?"

"There were words on my car? You mean that, that thing had really written something on my car?"

"Shh! Yeah it said something like 'on the full moon rise you will see what it is that you are searching for' or some crap like that." I looked down shaking my head, how was it possible that I missed something like that?

"Are you sure that's all it said?"

"Yeah, wait, I think there might have been something else about transforming or-"

"Excuse me but I think you two should be in class." We looked up to see Sasori–sensei glaring at us.

What had we done?

"Yes Sasori-sensei." We both replied.

I turned to Kiba once more and told him I'd see him later her nodded and I walked into the classroom. I felt weird as I came in and sat down in my seat. One, Kurenai-sensei wasn't here, she was always on time. And two, I hadn't wanted to leave Kiba's side. Not the in oh-I'm-in-love-with-him-and-don't-want-to-leave him thing, but more like the he's-my-friend-and-I-have-a-bad-feeling-about-this thing. I stared at the door and tried to see if Sasori-sensei was yelling at him, but I couldn't see anything. Even after Kurenai-sensei came in the room I was still trying to see if Kiba was there.

When she had opened the door I saw no one standing out there, which either meant Kiba had gone to class and Sasori had done nothing or Sasori had finished yelling at him before Kurenai came. Either way the feeling I had earlier was shrinking but I still felt like something was wrong. Guess I would just find out later.

**Kiba P.O.V**

As soon as Hinata was in the classroom Sasori grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall next to the door.

"Now listen here kid," He seethed at me. "I'm only gunna say this once so listen carefully. Don't you dare say another word to the Hyuuga about the car incident or anything else involving us."

"Us?"

"Yes are you deaf? Us!"

"I don't know what you mean, so sorry. I can't help but tell her things if I don't know what you saying." I said with a growl.

Then with a whole-lotta strength I pushed him off me and into the other wall. When he hit it made a muffled 'boom' sound and the wall shook with the pressure. He growled then lunged at me; I ducked down and rolled to the left so that I was now in front of the classroom door. He growled again, unfortunately not hitting the wall, and bared his teeth at me. I took this moment to turn and run. To where I had no clue, I just knew I had to get out of there! He wasn't normal, even compared to when Naruto had slightly transformed the other day when the guy had cut Neji's hair! Naruto looked just like how Kabuto had said he would look if he ever got mad. Then again Naruto was different from everybody else, which meant since he was the leader, that he could totally transform into what he really was at this point in time.

Was he still human then, or not? I kept running till I was out in the parking lot near my bike. I stopped running and turned around to make sure he hadn't followed, and just like I thought, he hadn't.

"Kiba what the h*ll are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

I looked to my left to see Sasuke just lounging against the car a cigarette in one hand. "I thought you quit?"

"Yeah well old habits die hard if you know what I mean." He replied.

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"So you didn't answer my question. What are you doing out here?"

I hesitated; I knew I was supposed to protect not only him but Naruto as well. They were specifically assigned to me, in fact if I told him what had happened he might just take me off as his watch-dog. As much as I hated being called this it was what I am. Besides who knows what would happen to me if he decided I wasn't of any use anymore.

"Sasuke…man it's such a long story do you need me to tell ya now?" Maybe if I tried avoiding it then he may just let it go. But no he didn't.

I swore I just blinked and he was in front of me.

"Kiba I know you're not telling me something and its making me p*ssed off. Care to enlighten me or do I have to beat the sh*t outta you?"

I wasn't scared. "It was nothing really; I took care of the problem. And again it's a rather long story."

"Well then I guess you'll have to make it short."

I sighed and shook my head, he was just too d*mn stubborn. "Okay fine. Sasori's an akki, I know because he pushed me against a wall and threatened me for-"

"Wait, Sasori's a what?"

"An akki. You know exactly what I mean. I mean after all aren't you a-"

"Quiet. Let me think for a moment."

So I stayed quiet, I didn't get why he was stopping me in between sentences, I hadn't even told him about the part that involved Hinata yet.

"Do you mean a youkai?"

"Yeah an akki a youkai it's the same thing!"

"Why not just call him a youkai since that's what he is?"

I stiffened. "I don't know, it was just the first thing that popped outta my mouth."

"Strange, do you think that maybe it's part of the experiment? No wait never mind don't answer that, I should probably talk with Naruto about this."

I just nodded.

"Did anything else happen?"

"Yeah, the whole reason this happened was because I told Hinata about the writing on her car."

"You told her about it? What the h*ll Kiba! You weren't supposed to just ask her about the meaning or tell her what it said!"

"How am I supposed to know these things?" I asked angrily. "Besides it's her car, she has a right to know!"

He put his hand in front of me to silence me; he looked like he had just had a revelation. "That's' it, they can't see it because it's in youkai blood. She's not a hanyou so she can't see it because she doesn't have any of that blood type in her. Only a youkai or hanyou can see it because it was a youkai that made it."

Sasuke started walking away briskly, to where I had no clue.

"Wait up Sasuke! Slow down would ya?" I asked trying to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?"

"To class we'll meet up with the rest at lunch then bale. We can't stay here all day."

"What do you mean we can't stay here all day! What the h*ll?" He didn't answer any of my questions so I rolled my eyes and kept up with him. At least I couldn't say today was boring.

**Naruto P.O.V**

This fourth period class was the longest it ever has been all because the teacher was late by 20 minutes. I was sitting behind some girl that I had screwed after second period this morning. What a waste of time I tell ya.

To say she was horrible would be an understatement. The girl couldn't blow to save her life. I rolled my eyes just thinking about it. 'My hand is better.' I thought.

"Okay so then you'll put the three down below the two and - how kinda of you to join is."

I looked up from my doodles and toward the door, and there stood Sasuke just like the teacher had said.

"Hn." He replied.

"No note or excuse?"

He shook his head.

"Ah so you were just skipping, I see. Detention after school today."

He nodded to say he understood her then went to find a seat.

Luckily I had saved one for him from the beginning of class which was next to Shikamaru since I was on the end. He sat down and not three seconds later Shikamaru leaned slightly closer to me and whispered "Sasuke was just with Kiba and he found out some…interesting news."

I nodded then wrote something down on a piece of paper. I had asked him what had happened.

He replied with "He won't tell me but he says we need to leave right after lunch."

I nodded and he leaned back to his original spot. So Sasuke a run in with Kiba, well since he was our personal guard I guess that something had happened. I glared at the back of our teachers head and wondered if she could tell how close I was to just walking out on her annoying lecture. Just then Shikamaru nudged me slightly so I looked down to see that he had passed me a note from Sasuke. It asked about the girl sitting in front of me.

_Hey, she any good?_

I smirked then blatantly, out loud, said no.

Shikamaru started chuckling softly unable to hold it back. Sasuke smirked as he suppressed a laugh. I was smirking as well and I was sure she had heard it. And to make it even better she slightly turned and she smirked and winked at me.

That made Sasuke burry his head in his arms laughing while Shikamaru covered his mouth and I started laughing to. Unfortunately the teacher heard us.

"Okay boys what's so funny up there? Is it something you can share with the class or do you need a detention?"

I smirked at her but that only seemed to make her angrier.

"Well until you explain what you are laughing about then no one is going to lunch."

The class groaned while the three of us shared a silent conversation.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"I was just telling my boys over here that you should never have relations with girl who has braces in the eleventh grade!"

At that all the guys in the class were laughing and clapping at my brilliance.

"All right that's enough! Mr. Uzumaki you will be sharing detention with Mr. Uchiha, now off to lunch with you all!"

Everyone left the classroom talking, well except the one girl who had sat in front of me; she was the one with braces.

"I'm not saying i'm surprised but how'd you get into situation like that?" Sasuke asked me.

"Well I put myself into that situation and she just sucked. Really badly I might add." Shikamaru grunted at that.

"Man, what's so funny now?" I asked.

"What you said. She sucked" he replied with a smile.

At that it had all three of us grinning like idiots for a few minutes. We were currently making our way to the cafeteria and when we saw that Neji, Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara, and Shino were there already.

"Hey we are Lee and Choji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Their coming, they just had to turn something in then they'll be back." Shino replied.

I nodded.

You see since Kiba just guarded me and Sasuke that means we needed more people to guard the rest of us. See we sort of split into two man groups with one guard, I was with Sasuke, Shikamaru was with Kankuro, and Gaara was with Neji. Shino guarded Neji and Gaara while Lee got Shikamaru and Kankuro. The truth was we had an extra person for each category. Gaara and Choji were not supposed to be here, but they were. Why you might ask? Because Gaara was strong, he was actually stronger than Kankuro but Kank was like a bonus that had been given. Choji was here because he was Shikamaru's best friend and he acted as a guard to the guards. Basically he was the main guy who kept them all safe. If someone was going to die first, it would be Choji. Sad but true it was just the way things went.

"Hey sorry we're late! We just had to turn a paper into Asuma-sensei." Lee told us.

"Yeah I heard. Alright let's move." I said and just like that all of us were heading toward the front of the school.

Thank kami that the secretary never paid attention because of the principle's sake addiction. I smirked as we walked through the doors.

'Ha, this is just too easy.' I thought.

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

As we headed down the hallway I figured I'd stop by the water fountain to get a drink since I was thirsty. As I neared the thing I saw a girl there taking a drink, I don't really care who it was at first till she stopped drinking and I saw her face.

She looked at me with her beautiful green eyes; they were a forest green I noticed. But this girl didn't look like she belonged in the wild; she looked like she belonged in a Vitoria Secret's magazine. I could tell she had a nice body because of the clothes he was wearing; sexy, black, sequin short with a red shirt that showed off her rather large breasts, with a black leather jacket over that and of course some sexy as h*ll fur lace up boots. As she came closer I started figuring out that she was Gaara and Kankuro's sister. At least I think she was. She smirked at me, shoot. I had been staring at her for too long.

"Hello Shikamaru."

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

I didn't respond but I did get closer to her, I hadn't realized but I had backed her against a wall. But when I did notice I took it as the perfect opportunity to try something.

"Shika?" That was the last thing she said before I leaned down and kissed her.

And that was the end for me, we just started going at it after that initiation of mine. It was the usual make out; my tongue in her mouth, her responding without a thought. I swore I heard her purr when we separated for a second, of course the male in me just growled right back, which of course got her moaning and me get even more aggressive if that was even possible. I grabbed her thighs and she immediately rapped them around my waist. This gave me a good chance to take a break from her mouth and start kissing her neck which smelled like a sexy musk. Man did it smell familiar, I just couldn't place it.

"Mmm Shikamaru." I thought I would melt if she said my name like that again. So of course just to prove a point to others that she was off limits for now, I gave her a hickey. I bit and sucked as she moaned, thank kami not very loud, which got me going even more. At one point I simply breathed on her neck before I got back to kissing her and she did this sexy gasp thing. I swear I thought I was going to have sex with her right there if I didn't stop now. I just couldn't control myself around this girl and that was never a good thing. With one final lick I stopped and looked at her. She looked like she was in heaven right now and I really couldn't blame her, I was feeling as if air was carrying me around myself.

"How do I know you?" I asked as we both tried to regain our breathing.

"Mmm, yes how do you know me Shikamaru?"

"I don't know."

She smirked then asked me, "So, what now Shika?"

Kami that sounded familiar! How did I know this girl I had never seen before, she must have been in my classes from a couple years back. "I don't know."

She laughed then smiled and asked me, "Aren't you supposed to be some kinda genius?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have all the answers."

"Well shouldn't you?"

"Do you think I should?" The words were just tumbling out, like I had said them a thousand times but never said them out loud. It was like I had repeated them over and over in my head for days without end because of someone. Because of her.

"Yes, I also think you should stop with the games and say it already."

"Say what?" Where was this going? Wait did I know? I had done this before I just knew it.

"If I have to tell you then you won't really mean it."

Just then with those words I felt like I was being pulled, pulled through what though? I looked at her with an eyebrow raised then turned to look at my surroundings. I was outside of a bar on their dock talking to this girl; she was sitting on the railing as I held her up. When I looked back at her she had an eyebrow raised this time.

"_I don't get it Mar, what do you want me to say?_" Mar, her name was Mar? No, it was short for something; I called her Mar because it's what I had always called her since I had first met her.

"_I guess it's pointless then huh? If you don't even know what you're supposed to say then I'll just leave._"

"_No don't, I-I want you to stay._"

"_You want me?_"

I hesitated then answered not sure if it was a trick question or not. "_Always have, always will._" Was I really saying all this? It felt like a dream, one that had come back to haunt me.

"You don't mean that."

"What?"

And just like that, with those four simple words, we were back to where we started. Her against a wall and me keeping her from going anywhere. We were back at the school.

"Didn't you hear me before? I said you don't mean that." She sounded slightly agitated.

"Wait I don't get this Mar, what are you talking about?"

She 'ugged' then said, "I asked if you wanted me you said you always have and always will."

"Yeah."

"You lied to me; if you meant it then you would still be here. With me."

I was in shock, I had no idea what was going on! It's like she had been erased from my memories, not me from hers. I knew her, but someone obviously didn't want me knowing her. Wait; was there something I was forgetting about the whole surgery? Had there been some kinda of consequence that would happen if I did have it opposed to if I hadn't? And I knew that that must mean that I really did know her but my memory was erased.

"I…have to go."

I left her just standing there as I ran out of the hallway and then out of the school to where Naruto and everyone else were standing with ticked off expressions on their faces.

"Where the h*ll where you? We left and had to come back because you weren't there!"

"Naruto look, we need to talk-"

"Talk! That was the sole reason for leaving school today you nitwit!"

"No look, if I hadn't stayed then I wouldn't have found out some info that might just help."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Thank kami I made out of that fight without any damage done.

"Let's move."

"Wait Naruto, we need to stay."

Naruto turned back around to face me. "Stay? We have a crisis on our hands here Shikamaru. There's youkai in this school."

"I know but this involves others that aren't youkai here."

"You're talking about the humans?"

"Naruto, we still are humans, let's hang on to this while we can."

He was silent for a moment before he nodded his head. "Shikamaru's right, we can't just think about ourselves, after all we were created to protect."

The rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's go get some lunch and meet under the big tree in the back courtyard." And we did exactly that.

After we were settled Kiba started explaining what had happened with him and Sasori.

"Hmm, and how could you tell he was a youkai and not a hanyou?" Naruto asked.

"Well because he of his brute strength, you remember what the council said, only two groups have that kinda of strength. Our kind and the youkai, and on top of that he didn't smell right." Kiba replied.

"All right Shikamaru what do you think of this?" Naruto asked me.

"Well, was anyone else there with you? I mean you did talk to Sasuke right?"

"Yeah and no." He replied.

"Okay well Sasuke did you come up with anything?" I asked.

Sasuke nodded and began to explain his theories to us. From Kiba calling Sasori an akki to him getting the conclusion that the reason no one else could see the blood was because it was a youkai's.

"Okay so that settles that matter, now we know why no one else can see the writing. Well except for the other youkai that is." Naruto stated, then said "So that just leaves Shikamaru's problem. You had better explain were you were as well."

I rolled my eyes, I already knew I was gunna get bashed for where I was but I had to tell them sometime. "I was with a girl and-"

"Wait you were? Dang man it's about time you got laid!" Kankuro said.

"No it wasn't like that." I responded.

"Oh really now? You weren't spurting romantic nonsense were you?" Kankuro asked.

"No I wasn't. Listen I was talking to your sister and don't go off on me, let me finish!" Luckily no one said anything and I continued.

"I was with her and well let's just say that things did sort of get carried away but then I asked how I knew her and that started us off on a conversation I'm sure I've had with her before. I can't really explain it but I knew that at one point I had been really close with her, it was just like a sense. But I had forgotten her somehow. Which now leads me to this question, when we had the surgery do you think that we had our memories erased?"

It was silent for a moment but then Neji answered me.

"No, if we did why can I remember everything that happened last year? And on top of it I remember talking about everything that happened before the surgery. As in I remember talking to Kabuto about it."

"Yeah I do to, I don't think anything was erased." Kankuro said.

"So now that that theory is out what's next Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

I hesitated for a second and looked down, if I was going to ask him this I couldn't look him in the eye, but I just might have to anyway.

"Do you know Hinata Hyuuga?"

Everything was silent, that was a good thing because this was a specific question, just for him. I looked up at his face to see his brows narrowed in thought.

"She's the girl I bumped into."

"More."

"What?"

"Do you know anymore about her?"

He thought again for a second then said, "Nope."

"You know she likes you right?"

"Wait what she does?"

"Yeah, she's liked you since second grade."

Now he was even more confused. "I've never noticed."

"Well that's because you're so dense." Sasuke told him.

Naruto glared at him. "Well I've never heard of this before."

"Yeah you have, you know she likes you." I answered.

He shook his head no.

"Doesn't anybody remember telling Naruto that Hinata liked him?" I asked, maybe this was the key to making them see that they were forgetting something.

Everyone was silent, only Kiba said 'No' aloud. I sighed out of frustration. I knew I was on to something but I didn't quite know a solution to my equation. "I suppose that's it then we should probably bale so we can collectively think of our next strategy. If there's one youkai at the school now then there will be more by the end of the week." Everyone agreed with Naruto's statement. So after we finished lunch we decided that Choji, Lee, and Shino would stay at the school while the rest of us would leave and head back to our condo. The seven of us made our ways to the parking lot and as I got into Gaara's car I kept thinking about how I knew the girl I had hooked up with in the hallway, what was it that I had called her? I think it was Mar, yet I couldn't actually remember her. It was honestly a strange feeling; I couldn't even find an analogy to describe it. I wish someone would explain what was going on since anyone had truly yet to do so. Plus I'd like to know if maybe someone else remembered anything that was weird or unusual. I looked out the windows at the trees as we passed them by contemplating how to piece this puzzle together so I could see the full picture and not just a fraction.

**Ino P.O.V**

'Thank kami today's over with. Even though I did get a lot of compliments on my looks.' I was stopped at the last red light before I would be home. I was actually kinda nervous to drive home today because of what happened to Hina, but I realized that I was being stupid and shook any leftover feelings I had then left the school.

When I did get home and into my room I saw I my answering machine blinking so I pressed the button and it played its stupid how many messages I had thing before I heard Tenten's voce on its speaker.

"_Hey Ino, I was just calling to say my sister's back in town and she's at my house. She wants you to come over and help torture me."_

I heard someone else yelling in the back ground and guessed it was Sango. I rolled my eyes then giggled, I loved that girl.

"_Oh yeah and Kagome's over so if you wanna call Sakura to tell her to come over as well that'd be cool. So yeah just thought I'd let you know! Give me a call back when you get this cuz Sango isn't gunna shut up until you do. Bye!"_

I had heard Sango say 'hey!' before Tenten had made her great escape. I shook my head and called her back and told her that I'd be over soon and that I was calling Sakura as well. When I did call Sakura she yelled at me and asked me "What the heck I just saw you at school?" I rolled my eyes at her statement.

So I explained about Tenten and Sango and Kagome and she said she'd be at Tenten's in ten. I rolled my eyes the hung up and made my way over to my friends house. I parked outside her driveway since there were more than enough cars parked in it and made my way to the door and knocked.

"Ino!"

I was glomped by the one and only Sango Fukui. "Hey Sango, it's good to see you to!"

"Oh gosh come in! I'm so glad you're here Tenten said you haven't been over in ages, that's sad why?"

"Oh I guess it's my dating habits!" She laughed as we walked into the living room to see Tenten playing a video game with Sango and Kagome's boyfriends.

"Hey Ten, Ino's here. If you even care." Sango called to her sister.

"I'm a little busy here!" was the reply.

Sango rolled her eyes as I was glomped again by Kagome this time. "Ino it's so good to see you! It's been forever ne?"

"Yeah it has. And you look really good, must be your latest accessory huh?" I winked at her. She smiled and hit my arm playfully. "Shut it!" She replied.

I laughed as Sakura just came through the door. "Hey Kags!"

And then there came the squealing which I couldn't take at all. Of course had done it at one point but now I just thought it was annoying, Kiba must have rubbed off on me. I smiled just thinking about that stupid grin he used to wear all the time.

"Ino hello you there? Earth to Ino?"

I shook my head, I must have been dazing again, oh well!

"Hey yeah sorry about that. Just lost in my own little world!" I answered Kagome.

"Yes I win again! Ha-ha, you guys really do suck." Tenten said getting up and coming over to us.

"Geez Miroku you could have played better instead of getting spun out each time!"

"Oh yeah and like your one to talk Inuyasha! You couldn't play any better than me!"

"Boys cut it out, come on we're gunna eat pizza anyway." Sango said.

"You hungry?" She asked me and Sakura.

"You bet!" We replied, then high fived each other and laughed. We hadn't done that in a long time.

"Alight then let's eat!" Kagome announced.

All six of us crowded around the table and started eating. Then came the question I was hoping not to hear today.

"So Ino what's going on at school?" Sango asked.

I sighed, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was asking about the guys.

"So how much has Tenten told you?" Sakura replied.

"Not much just that there were some problems. Maybe I could help."

Sakura looked at me and I rolled my eyes, I guess I would be telling the story.

"Okay so basically these guys are acting strange, they act like they don't remember us and Naruto has bumped into Hinata twice now, and one those two times he insulted her and made her cry. The second he was being a jack*ss and hit on her. Tenten's problem is that Neji won't talk to her so that's what has her in a twist." I told them.

"Wait wasn't Neji the guy you were going out with?" Miroku asked.

Tenten nodded.

"I thought you guys broke up, at least that's what Sango told us." Kagome's boyfriend said; I have no clue what his name is.

Tenten hesitated a second as if wondering whether to tell us or not but I helped her out a bit.

"So you broke up with Neji and haven't told us anything? What kind of friend are you?"

"Ino shut up! Maybe something bad happened!" Sakura yelled at me.

"I don't give a flying F what happened! If he hurt her I'll kick his *ss!"

"Ino calm down I broke up with him, not the other way around."

I looked at Tenten, why would she brake up with Neji Hyuuga? "Why did you break up with him?"

She sighed then looked down before she continued.

"Because i'm in love with someone else."


	7. In My Place

**Chapter 7**

_Okay so i know i haven't updated in forever and a half but i kinda thought something would be cool! I'm going to start having areas in the story where you can listen to music to understand the feeling of the situation that these guys are in. I'm going to be putting in parentheses the song title and who its by and i'll also say where to end it. Mk awesome sauce! ENJOY!_

**Tenten P.O.V**

Everyone sitting at the table stared at me. Talk about your awkward silences. My sister saved the day by asking that infamous question.

"With who?"

I sighed again and said "Look, I really don't want to get into this so can we just drop this please?"

"No! I mean who would be worth dumping Neji for? Do you even remember Neji? The guy who totally and completely accepted you for who you are! He loved that you were more into sports and weapons and not makeup or prom dress shopping! He, a Hyuuga, wanted a normal down to earth girl like you and you threw it away for some bozo that doesn't even know what your favorite pizza topping is!"

"Ino! Shut up!" Sakura yelled at Ino who had just finished eating me alive with her words.

I was in tears, trying not to think of all the awesome and amazing times Neji and I had together, which was getting increasingly harder as each day passed.

"As much as I hate to say this Ten, Ino has a point. Even if she didn't stay calm and exploded on you." Kagome told me.

"Really Ten in all honesty you have to tell us who it is your in love with so we can help because those tears are obviously for Neji." I looked at my sister. She was right, I had to say it out loud. I had been keeping this secret for months now and it was killing me slowly from the inside.

"Kankuro. Its Kankuro."

Before Ino could open her big fat mouth Sakura covered it and pushed her down into her seat and glared at her then smiled at me. I was so glad she did that.

"You mean your best friend Kankuro? Oh Ten I really wish you would have told me sooner. How long have you been keeping that from everyone?" Sango asked me.

"Months, but it feels like years." I replied.

"So I take it as long as the boys have been gone yes?" I nodded yes at Kagome's question.

"Heh! All this mushy stuff over some nothing."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome seethed.

"Oh come now Inuyasha, you shouldn't be saying anything since all of us-or more like the four of us here, know all about your thing with Kikyou and Kagome." Miroku said.

"That's right! Now if you have nothing helpful to say don't say anything. Can't you see the poor girls upset?" Kagome told her boyfriend.

Inuyasha shook his head. "This is exactly why i'm saying its nothing! Have you people learned nothing from me? Look kid, I had a similar problem which all of these idiots just brought up and the one thing I can tell you is that you have one thing that I didn't. You actually truly love only one of the guys but you can't see that! I had this huge issue with my ex Kikyou right before I met Kagome here. I still loved Kikyou but I had now found someone new that I was having feelings for. To make a long story short I put Kags through a lot before I ended up choosing her because I wasn't sure if I was ready to let Kikyou go. Now you obviously have feelings for this Neegee guy and this Kankro guy is just your friend right?"

I just looked at him for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah he's my really good friend. More like a best friend." I replied to Inuyasha.

"Ok well still, it's obvious that you were either scared of getting to close to that boyfriend of yours or you were cheating on him or you could have been just plain confused! I'm not judging you on your decision but in the end I hope you make the right choice. But don't let some stupid idiotic notions come into your head that make you second guess yourself like you did! Because anyone can see that you want that boyfriend that you had. Now i'm going to get some ramen!" After his spiel Inuyasha got up and went to the kitchen to make himself some food.

I let his words sink in and as I was pondering Miroku spoke up. "Hey listen Tenten, I know Inuyasha can be a little harsh but he means well. He went through the same thing you did and I know that he personally doesn't want anyone to go through that. It's hard when you're confused with your emotions about someone you like, and with your interesting position you happened to be in a dangerous area that guys are scared of their girlfriends falling into. When a girl has a best friend that is a guy it worries him to no end because what if she starts to have feelings for him? Don't feel bad though Tenten, it can happen to anyone."

And with that said Miroku stood up and went to the kitchen as well.

My sister, Sakura, and Kagome smiled at me, telling me that it was up to me to make the decision and they would be right behind me. Ino on the other hand was sitting there with her 'how could you?' expression. I felt bad for not telling my friends this. Ino was dead on when she said they had a right to know.

"I can't believe it's taken me months to try and block out all coherent thought of Neji when it took just two minutes for one guy to give it to me straight and make me realize that breaking up with Neji was the biggest mistake ever. The only good thing about the whole situation is that Kankuro never knew about my feelings, I wasn't going to tell him till I was sure I was ready."

The three girls smiled at me again but this time they looked at Ino as if to say 'so what do you have to say for yourself?' Ino looked me right in the eye and said "He called them Neegee and Kankro!" All of us burst out laughing. I hadn't felt so free and certain since I had told Neji that I loved him.

**Sasuke P.O.V** _**( Start playing In My Place by Coldplay here and keep repeating it)**_

As I sat in the back of a van, tied up and unable to rip the metal apart, I thought that I may kill whoever wrote this song. The idiot driver apparently really liked Coldplay and kept playing his favorite song over and over.

I looked to my right and saw that Shikamaru was asleep, what a lucky bast*rd; he could still sleep anywhere no matter what and that was such a freaking gift in this type of situation. I rubbed my face and stretched as much as I could with four others in the van with me, one of them being Shikamaru, Naruto was on my left and looked to be in deep thought about something or another, I couldn't communicate telepathically with him so I really didn't care to know.

Across from him was Neji and he had his eyes closed but I knew it was meditation and not sleep, for one thing he was too ridged to be asleep, he looked agitated and stiff, plus he couldn't stand to have any noise going on around him while he tried to sleep, we were alike in that way. Then next to him was Gaara and he looked pissed off, the two of us probably had the same expression on our faces and no one could blame us.

If you were woken up in the middle of the night and tossed into the back of a van then my guess is yes, you would pretty pissed off too.

Gaara looked at me and then to the guy in the passenger's seat, who had a 50-calibur magnum in his hand and had had us in his peripheral vision the whole trip and had threatened us when we were first thrown in to either stay quiet or get shot. And the red head looked like he was about to pounce and kill the man with his bare hands. Not the best idea but definitely a great way to kill someone slowly so that they suffered.

That also may be due to the fact that after he threatened us Naruto had to go and open his big mouth and actually tell the guy he didn't have the balls to really do something, the guy shot him in the leg. As painful as that had been Naruto eventually got the bullet out and hadn't let his animalistic side out to destroy anyone.

Of course we wanted to aide our friend, yes even me and Hyuuga, but we couldn't, getting shot wouldn't help and if he did decide to kill us then one of us dead really wouldn't allow us to accomplish anything.

Finally after several hours of driving and listening to one of the most annoying songs ever, we stopped and the engine cut off. _**(OK! stop playing the song now)**_

The driver got out while the guy with the gun stayed in and was now fully turned toward us and kept the gun in plain sight as if to remind us; like we could forget. The driver opened the back doors and grabbed Shikamaru by the leg and with lightning speed dragged him out of the car and dropped him to the ground.

Shikamaru woke up and practically transformed into some kinda beast just like Naruto had done when he saw Neji's cut hair, which ironically had grown back in only three days. Shikamaru's nails grew long and his canines protruded from his mouth then his eyes turned red, and not just a normal red, his black pupils enlarged and the eye looked like a fire blazing.

The driver just kicked him and said "f*ckin pansy!" Shikamaru hissed and moved away since only our hands were bound, the guy did the same thing with the rest of us except we didn't change and when all of us were out the guy closed the doors and the other guys got out of the car.

The two picked each of us up roughly and pushed us forward toward a building that was partly destroyed, which I could tell from the moon light. Shikamaru has calmed down and now looked normal again so I took this chance to ask him what happened through our connection.

'What happened back there?' I yelled at him mentally

'I don't really know Sasuke now lay off!'

'You never lose control in front of people like that it shows that we're all weak and don't know what we're doing!' I said.

'I know that! Look it just came out I didn't mean for it to, it was my initial reaction.' He told me.

I grunted out loud as I sign that I heard that but unfortunately for me the driver thought it was directed at him so he kicked me in the back of the leg "Hn!" I stumbled but didn't fall.

"That's what you get you little sh*t!" I hissed but said nothing; we were almost there anyway so I didn't have too much of a chance to kill him.

We walked for a little while longer and then we saw a giant hole in one of the walls. I could just make out two figures inside this hole and a desk that they were standing by which had five chairs in front of it which was conveniently just enough for us.

They were planning this, it wasn't just a random kidnapping or something spur of the moment, but my question was how long ago had this been planned?

All of us were thrown inside and unfortunately for us the bottom part of the wall was still standing, so lucky me, I tripped and fell on my face.

'Way to play it cool Sasuke.' I heard Shikamaru say in my head.

'Shut up!' I responded.

"Ah boys your finally here, splendid."

I got up off the floor and slowly looked up at the man who had just spoken. There was only one person that I knew of who's S sounded like a hiss from a snake.

Orochimaru.

**Gaara P.O.V**

All of us knew who it was even before he stepped into the light because of his speech impediment with the letter S. Orochimaru stood before us with none other than Kabuto, who should be dead.

"What the h*ll do you want Orochimaru?" Naruto yelled.

It was a good thing he was with us otherwise we might be standing here for awhile.

"Quiet down Uzamaki! If all of you would just take a seat in front of the desk we'll be happy to begin the meeting to discuss why you're here." Kabuto replied.

With that said the two who had taken us here pushed us toward the seats and made us sit down, and each of us were sitting Kabuto came over to us and one at a time and touched something on our metal cuffs that made strings come out and latch to the desk.

"Sorry boys, but you see we just don't trust you. These cuffs are specially designed by yours truly, so that you cannot break them and run away. What i'm doing now is making sure you cannot get up or move without having these chakra strings undone from the desk. If you do try to get away the strings will suck your energy until the point that you are so exhausted that you cannot do a thing. Of course we won't let you fall asleep I have programmed a shock to hit you every time you attempt that and it gets worse each time it senses you drifting off. There, now that all of you are done being attached we can start the meeting. Hidan, Kakuzu, you two may leave."

The two that had taken us here nodded and then left.

'I wish he would get to the point these cuffs are tight.' I thought.

"Alright now down to business. The reason I had to hold this meeting is because there are some things you should know about that the council that talked to you previously has failed to mention. First of all you may have noticed that Kankuro Sabaku is not with you and the reason being is that the council has seen that he is not needed anymore and has disposed of him." Orochimaru stated.

"What have you done with him?" Naruto demanded.

I was thinking of asking the same question or better yet killing the man sitting so calmly at the desk.

"QUIET!" Kabuto shouted at him.

"Thank you Kabuto. No you stupid boy they have not killed him! Instead they have decided to release him from his gift since they got someone even better." At this Orochimaru turned toward me and licked his lips, I sneered at him in response.

"We have the younger brother who is quite strong, probably even stronger than his older brother."

"You're a sick man."

Orochimaru looked toward the culprit; it was Neji who had spoken.

"Well Mr. Hyuuga I see you can speak, you see here I was thinking you were daft." The snake like man smiled creepily at the Hyuuga whose eyes flashed dangerously and growled.

"Well anyways back to my point, yes, Kankuro Sabaku has been dismissed and will not remember a thing so don't even try to ask him."

"What do you mean he won't remember anything? What did you do?" Naruto questioned.

Orochimaru growled and then looked at Kabuto who nodded.

The silver haired man then walked over to the desk, which had a control board of some type on it with all different knobs and switches, and turned a certain switch. Suddenly Naruto tensed and let out a grunt and after about a minute of this Kabuto turned the switch back and Naruto relaxed slightly although I could tell that he was panting through his nose.

"You see boy? If you continue to interrupt Orochimaru-sama the shock's will continue and you will be so drained that you won't be able to feel your body. Now shut up and pay attention!"

Naruto barred his teeth at the man at the man but kept quiet. I wasn't too happy to hear about my brother but this just made me wonder what on earth they were doing with us. All I could remember was that I didn't want to go back to Konoha, I wanted to stay in Sauna at the boarding school because-That was just it, I didn't know. I remember not wanting to even go to that boarding school and then at the end of the year I didn't want to leave. Why?

Orochimaru continued.

"Now moving on, i'm sure you boys would like to know what is going on with your bodies and why you seem to transform into some kind of animal, which is really funny since….you are." He smiled as he looked upon us, I can only imagine what are expressions were like.

I know I was feeling rather peeved and yet also…worried.

I was actually worried about what this snake said.

"What do you mean we're animals?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's quite simple really; when you had the surgeries performed we used something that would only be familiar with ancient Japanese families. In the meeting with the council they told you the background of the ninja clans and why you had to have the surgeries in the first place. You see the ninja used something called chakra, it's an energy of sorts that they had to be able to do things called jutsus, plus it made them stronger. You now have chakra in your bodies thanks to your new hearts. I really don't know the technical names but if you would really like to know Kabuto can tell you." Orochimaru explained.

We all looked to Kabuto.

"Ok I see you want the explanation. I'm not going to give you an official explanation with all the proper terms but in a basic gist I'll tell you what I did. In the ninja world there were these beings called Bijuus, they were basically animals with a certain amount of tails and the men or women who were unfortunate enough to actually have this creature sealed inside them were called Jinchuuriki's. They were generally disliked by the people. Anyway, there was one Bijuu that was never captured and sealed; it was the nine tailed fox, the most powerful Bijuu of them all. To make a long story short every generation that has been given the gift has had part of the nine tails chakra placed in them so that it may take over the their entire heart and they may become what was known as a Hanyou, or half demon."

'So he claims I'm a what?' I thought to myself.

This couldn't be a good thing could it?

"So we're half demons, Hanyou's, and the full demons would be called Youkai correct?" Sasuke asked.

I looked at him, I believe he had explained something like this at a meeting we had had at lunch one day after Kiba was attacked by that one teacher.

"Yes that's correct." Kabuto answered.

"My, what a smart boy you are Sasuke." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke glared at the snake man but said nothing to him.

"Why are we not animals then? Why is it that our nails grow longer and our eyes change color but we ourselves do not change forms?" I asked.

They all looked at me.

Kabuto smiled before he answered. "You have not done the ritual yet."

"What ritual? No one said anything about a ritual!" Naruto argued.

"And that was my final point. This is why this meeting was so important and we had to take you in the middle of the night. You see there is something that you must know, the reason why there has to be a leader, the reason why no one in particular can have this happen to them, these families that were chosen were to only strong but could handle what would happen on the third full moon that occurred after they received their gifts. The ritual." Orochimaru stated.

"This ritual is supposed to happen on the next full moon?" Shikamaru asked.

The snake nodded yes.

"But we have yet to tell you the best part." Kabuto started. "On this night you will undergo a transformation that is unlike anything you've ever experienced. It is then that the fox's chakra will have completely taken over your heart. The transformation will then begin; not only you five but your friends who guard you will receive their full powers as well." He finished.

"You're saying we're going to turn into some kind of animal?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but not in the way your thinking, you will indeed become a creature but you will be able to let yourself turn into that state or just half of that which you have seen when you get angry. When your nails grown and your eyes change color that is the half way mark and it means that all of you are taking in the chakra very well, it means that your ritual will happen soon. Actually in five days to be exact." Kabuto laughed at us.

I strained against the chair, I wanted to kill, I could already feel my nails growing longer and some type of liquid rush to my eyes that felt like it was going to start pouring out like a waterfall and come crashing down on the stone floor beneath me. For some odd reason I couldn't feel the cuffs but a strange sticky substance around my wrists instead, I rolled them to see if there was any pressure and there wasn't, good, I could kill them.

They would definitely regret not putting bonds on our feet later.

I could see Orochimaru smiling and decided that now was my best opportunity.

I looked toward my target and lunged forward knocking over the chair, and in a matter of three seconds I had pinned Kabuto on the floor and held his throat in my hands. He sneered at me and said "You can't kill me Gaara! Go ahead and try I dare you!"

My jaw dropped and I hissed at him then I gnashed my teeth at him in warning and began to strangle him, my nails dug into his neck and he started bleeding, it wasn't enough, I wanted him completely dead!

As I saw the life start to leave his eyes I was suddenly lifted off of him and thrown onto the ground. It took me a second to get myself together before I looked at the son of a b*tch who threw me off my prey.

It was the man who had driven us here.

"You little sh*t! How the h*ell did you get out of yours cuffs?"

I growled and jumped at him and everything in my vision turned red, and then black.

**NEJI P.O.V**

After I saw Gaara lunge I knew it was all over.

The look of pure and utter hate that I had watched grow in this meeting so far had surpassed anything I had ever seen or felt before. When Naruto had attacked and killed the man who had cut my hair his aura had turned so red and angry I thought that he was going to go on a rampage, it scared the h*ll out of me I can't deny that, but this was something totally different and on a new level.

Gaara didn't scare me but what did scare me was the emotion that he made me feel as he had lunged at Kabuto; excitement.

I had wanted this to happen and now I wanted to actually participate in this fun-I mean fight.

My head was all over the place but what surprised me were my actions.

I was stuck to the chair but I growled in excitement for the scene unfolding before me.

I could see Shikamaru and Sasuke doing the same thing from my peripheral vision. My teeth gnashed like Gaara's had done when he had been on the ground as I watched the man who had driven us here, who I realized, now that he was in the light, had silver hair slicked back and no shirt on, and Gaara fighting.

Gaara got up from the ground and began swing punches at almost lighting speed at the man who had no shirt on. Gaara had landed the hit and the man turned away and held his face for a second where the red head had just hit him before turning back and making Gaara freeze.

His eyes were yellow and his pupil was now a slit in his eye, his face had transformed a bit as well to now let two long canines hang from his mouth and the two canines on the bottom protrude up in a beast like manner.

He snapped his teeth at Gaara and jumped forward, he grabbed the red head by the arm and twisted it around his back and pulled upward which made him cry out in pain but that did stop Gaara, he reached behind him and cut the man's throat. The man let go and grabbed his neck and that gave Gaara time to turn around and face his opponent.

"Kakazu! Come here you bast*rd!"

The name referred to as Kakazu stopped helping Kabuto and went to help the man who called him.

"Hidan you can never do anything by yourself." Kakazu came up behind Gaara in a matter of seconds and knocked him unconscious. The fight was over, too quick for my liking. But being able to do nothing else I sat there and growled.

"That's enough."

I stooped growling and looked at Naruto since it was him who had spoken and that's when I noticed he wasn't just talking to me, but to Sasuke and Shikamaru as well.

We had done our own little transforming like Gaara had, only we didn't look as enraged, just excited. That's when I also noticed Naruto looked the same way but he was collected. He was actually in control!

How was it possible? Orochimaru looked pissed, good, at least now he knew how we felt about being here in the first place.

"You boys are so troublesome, I bring you here to help you and you attack my subordinate. You can forget about ever coming back here for any assistance. Kakazu, Hidan! Take these boys out of here and make sure they can't find the way back." The snake stated.

"Wait just a bloody minute you prick! Besides you're not our f*ckin leader!"

"Shut up Hidan. Just do as he says, Madara put him in charge while we're here."

"You know what Kakazu? Eat a dick!" Hidan yelled.

Kakazu picked Gaara up and proceeded to walk toward us, he pressed something on the underside of each one of our cuffs to make them come off the desk.

When he was finished both he and his partner hauled us to our feet, since we were unwilling to do anything they wanted us to do, and pushed us through the hole in the wall and back toward the van; at least I believe it was toward the van, I couldn't be too sure at this moment since my mind was more concentrated on what had just happened in that room.

**Naruto P.O.V**

I couldn't believe Gaara had actually gotten out of his cuffs when he first lunged but then something hit me, he shouldn't be attacking these guys.

They had valuable information and they were giving it to us when no one else would and he had ruined any chance of us finding out what else was in store for us in the near future.

'D*mn it Gaara!' I thought.

We were heading back to the van and I wasn't looking forward to hearing that song again. I grimaced at the thought when I was suddenly kicked in back I tripped and fell forward a bit but still stood my ground.

"Keep moving!" a gruff voice shouted.

Since I was on the end I looked to my left and stared at my friends for a minute, they looked tired and beaten down. They had probably gotten a few more kicks in then I did since I was slightly ahead of them.

I turned slightly to see if I could find Gaara and lucky for me I did, he was still on the shoulder of that man Kakazu.

I was glad they hadn't killed him or kept him there to torture or anything of the like, he needed to be talked to. We reached the van but this time before we were tossed in the back we were blindfolded.

I was the first one thrown in since I had gotten to the van first so I got to enjoy the cold metal floor earlier before anyone else. Yippee for me.

I noticed though that no one was thrown next to me and I could tell by the sounds the guys were put across from me but then I heard one of the guys who were forcing us all around make a noise like he was tossing something rather heavy and then I heard the loud 'BANG' as a body hits the metal floor of the van.

I knew right then and there it had to be Gaara, and unfortunately for him that fall had awakened him.

I heard a grunt come from his mouth as he shifted a bit before the door closed and hit his feet pushing him up against me.

His head was on my leg but I didn't mind, no homo, the guy was pretty out of it and plus he had been beaten and tossed around; he was bound to be exhausted and confused.

Finally the van started and the song that had tormented us all the way here was playing again.

"No Hidan! I'm not listening to that sh*t song again, I'm choosing this time." I figured it was Kakazu who spoke since he had been talking to Hidan.

The song that came on was slower than the first I guess I could say but it was a lot more techno sounding.

I started to feel rather high form listening to this, and it wasn't a good type of high either.

Gaara groaned from my leg and turned his head back and forth a little bit, I knew that he was feeling what I was because there was no way on earth that Gaara would ever even think about making any indication to how he was feeling unless it was there was something serious going on.

I felt like I wanted to fall asleep but couldn't, I couldn't remember what my last thought was.

I was starting lose any ability to think.

'This is getting kinda dangerous.' I thought.

Then again if I knew why I thought it was dangerous I would be getting somewhere, or heck if I even knew where I was at this second it may help.

I turned my head to face toward the front of wherever I was sitting and lifted my hand to my face and I felt something on it, I pulled it down and opened my eyes slowly and saw two men.

I was in a car, alright that helped, but was I alone?

I slowly turned my head so that it was resting against the metal wall behind me and looked straight ahead and sitting there was a person, who was it though?

He had black hair and it was tied up in a ponytail, oh wait, that was Shikamaru and then next to him was Sasuke and I could tell because of the spiky hair.

Then next to him had to be Neji since I knew he was here too, and then I felt a movement on my leg and I slowly looked down, and saw red; Gaara was on my leg.

After I realized it was my friend on me and not some animal I let my head go back against the metal wall but I guess I made too much of a noise because the guy in the passenger seat turned and looked back at me.

"Looks like we got one still awake and moving."

"Then put him back out you prick! I shouldn't have to tell you that!" The driver said.

"Shut up Hidan and drive."

I heard some grumbling but what I was really focused on was the hand reaching toward me and pulling the blindfold back onto my eyes.

I tried fighting but that didn't help because my hands wouldn't move quick enough to stop him and by the time the blindfold was on my eyes I was forgetting everything I had just remembered!

Wait there was a song playing, what was it saying?

I listened and I heard it say 'Breath in deep now.'

And I did as the song said, after, I was unconscious.

**Temari P.O.V**

As I sat there and watched probably one of the worst movies ever made, Becoming Jane, I couldn't help but wonder about my brother Kankuro who was upstairs in his bedroom for what felt like the first time in months.

If it weren't for Sakura and Ino keeping me here because they insisted that I get my mind off of bad things and let my brother sleep I would be upstairs right by his side.

I looked over to the couch on the left and saw Matsuri sleeping peacefully and envied her.

I sighed and looked toward the stairs that were on my right, but I couldn't get to them since Sakura and Ino were on the same couch as me since Mat had taken up the loveseat.

I rolled my eyes thinking things couldn't get any worse when all of a sudden I heard a knock on my front door and then a crash right after.

It made not only me but Ino and Sakura jump too, plus it woke up Matsuri, and then I knew this was officially going to be the longest night ever.

"What was that?" Ino said with panic.

"I don't know but shut up and stay here while I find out." I said as I got up and went to the front door.

As I was almost there I heard a sneeze behind me and turned to see Matsuri.

"Mat! I said stay there!" Pointing to the couch.

"No, you said that to Ino, and Sakura wouldn't follow you since she's too busy being scared with blondie." She responded to me.

"Doesn't matter I want you to go back."

"No!" She replied, and then she stuck her tongue at me as if that made an difference.

I rolled my eyes at her but let her come with me anyway.

"Fine have it your way. But if it's a big scary murderer coming to kill us don't say I didn't warn you."

She looked a little scared but was determined to stay with me.

I turned back around not bothering to point out that a murderer wouldn't be knocking on our door to kill us he would just come and do the job, but she didn't care she was half asleep anyway.

When I finally got to the door I opened it and saw a body on the ground and the first thing I noticed about this body was that it had red hair.

Why was there a ginger on my door step?

"Gaara!" Matsuri shouted as she pushed me aside and went to help the body.

I couldn't believe I couldn't even recognize my baby brother!

What kinda of sister was I?

"Quick Tem help me get him inside!" I did as she asked and the two of us carried him toward the loveseat.

"What was it?" Ino asked as we were heading toward the couch.

"Its Gaara now shut up!" I said.

"What! What is Gaara doing here?" Ino asked.

"Ino he lives here you idiot! He's probably drunk and as he was knocking he fell against the door!" Sakura stated, and I just hoped she was right.

We laid him on the loveseat and let his feet dangle off the end.

I stared down into the face of my baby brother as Matsuri went to the kitchen to get me some clothes to clean him up and cool him down.

"Gaara what on earth?" I asked the sleeping boy softly.

I didn't have to wait long since Matsuri came quickly and insisted that she clean and cool him since she wanted to, so I let her.

As she dabbed his forehead with a clothe Ino and Sakura both worriedly watched from the other couch.

Not five minutes later Gaara slowly opened his eyes and looked straight at Mat.

"Gaara? Everything is going to be alright, I'm here and I'll help you."

Gaara grunted at the girl kneeling next to him but continued to stare at her.

"I know you don't know who I am I got that, but don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to clean you up a bit then put you to bed."

"Where's Kankuro?" he asked her.

"He's upstairs sleeping; he got here a few hours before you. How are you feeling, do you need anything in particular?" Matsuri asked him.

"Painkillers."

She nodded at him and looked to me, so I went to the counter where I kept the medicine and pulled out the Advil and went to the kitchen to grab a cup of water for him.

I gave her the bottle and the cup and she set the cup on the table next to Gaara and her and took out two pills to give him.

"Do you need help or no?" She asked.

He glared at her meaning that he didn't want to be babied, I knew since I had asked that question when he was hurt plenty of times.

"Alright I'll help you." She said and at first he wouldn't take the pills but after wearing himself out even more he gave up and he let her help him.

Matsuri always had a way with Gaara that I never did.

I sat down with my other two friends and simply watched since there was nothing else I could do.

"So Gaara, what happened? Did you go out drinking?"

Gaara glared at her then said "Hn."

"Ok so no then, so what did you do?"

"What does it matter?"

"Only because you haven't been home in awhile, your sister has been worried about you."

As Matsuri mentioned me I saw him stiffen a bit and carefully, so he wouldn't make his headache any worse, turn his head and scan the room for me and when he found me he stared at me. It's like he all if a sudden remembered that I was his sister and he had missed me while he was away.

He didn't say anything but his look said it all, I nodded and smiled to show him I understood and when he seemed satisfied his gaze returned to Matsuri who had continued to clean him up as we shared our moment.

"Why are you doing this?" Gaara asked her.

She continued her little job but said "Because I want to and care about you that's why Mr. Sabaku." She responded.

"But why?"

She paused for a moment but after about a minute she leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

Whatever that something was made him stop moving completely, to the point he looked like he wasn't breathing, and look at her in a different way.

He didn't ever look at people that way so I wasn't sure what it meant, the only time close to this was when he was around Matsuri and told her that he loved her. Could she have said those same words again now?


	8. A Little Romance Never Hurt Anybody

**Chapter 8**

**Gaara P.O.V**

I looked at the girl who had just whispered in my ear, she was slightly blushing and she now had her hands in her lap and was looking me in the eye.

All of a sudden a memory that I didn't even know I had hit me.

_**Flashback**_

_She was just sitting there and smiling at me._

_"What?" I asked._

_Her smile widened and she got up from her seat and sat down on my lap. She snuggled into me then kissed my neck and since I had no shirt on I could feel her perfectly against me._

_I looked down at her and said "Hn."_

_She giggled and snuggled into my chest again._

_"Was that a blush Suri?" I pulled her away from me slightly so I could see her face, she was so incredibly cute._

_She was blushing a little but it soon faded and she lifted herself up a bit and pulled my head closer to her, then she whispered in my ear._

_"I love you Gaara."_

_She pulled back and then kissed me._

_**End Flashback**_

I wanted to kiss her then and there she looked so cute, cute enough to eat actually.

Oh sh*t, was I so hungry that I was turning into a cannibal?

"Suri." I said.

She looked at me with surprise and excitement then the moment was ruined by my sister, of course it had to be my sister.

"Alright Gaara, you need your rest and Mat isn't going to be of any help I can see." Temari stated.

I turned my eyes toward the back of the couch and glared, I really wanted Suri to stay. Wait what I was I even thinking? I didn't know this girl that well, I had only seen her around a few times at school…so what was with that memory?

"Come on Mat, let's let Gaara have the couch tonight since he's a bit out of it to get up to his room." Temari said.

"Right. Well, goodnight Gaara."

"Hn." I replied to the brown haired girl.

She got up from her knees and went up the stairs to bed I supposed.

"Goodnight you two, you guys should probably be getting home anyways, it's 2 am and I don't want either of you getting trouble for being out all night."

One girl had blonde hair and the other pink, weird why did she have pink hair? Well why ever she did it didn't matter to me, the two girls said goodbye to my sister then left, then Temari turned toward me.

"Alright Gaara get some rest, you need it."

Temari came over to me and kissed my forehead, turned the lights off, then went up stairs and off to bed. I looked around a little bit from my position on the loveseat and relaxed a bit. No one was around so I didn't have to worry about keeping my guard up even though I probably would as I slept since I didn't know who might be coming after me.

I settled back into the couch and closed my eyes and breathed out, and then I opened my eyes quickly with a sudden thought.

'Where are Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji?'

**Sakura P.O.V**

I was standing outside Konoha High waiting for the rest of my friends to show up because for once Ino was actually here on time.

"I don't see why Damon still wants to be with Katherine when she's such a b*tch. She ruined his life and he doesn't seem to care which is just pointless and stupid but anyway. I think Stephan is pretty hot and he and Elena are so cute together but in all honesty I think Damon and Elena are gunna end up together because the actors have such great on screen chemistry."

I rolled my eyes as Ino went on and on about the Vampire Diaries, good show but not something I really cared about especially right now. In my mind I wanted to know why Gaara all of a sudden called Matsuri Suri which is what he used to call her after they started dating.

Where was Temari and Mat anyway? They should have been here by now. And Tenten was also noticeably absent as well.

"Hey Sakura nice outfit!"

"Thanks." I said and smiled at whoever just complimented me.

I had gotten quite a few comments on my outfit today.

I was wearing a light blue jean shorts that were rolled once on the bottom a black and white stripped tank top with a black jacket, open, over it that went down to the top of my shorts. I had dark colored panty hose and black biker boots with a buckle of spikes at the top and a hippie headband to complete the look.

"Geez Sakura how many compliments was that today?" I looked toward Ino who had spoken; I knew she was a little jealous.

"Ino you look great I don't know why people aren't throwing compliments at you every six seconds." I told her honestly.

Ino was wearing a blue shirt that went down to her elbows and pink shorts that went up over stomach and darker pink heels, and to complete the look she had hair in its normal ponytail but she had a pink flower clip, which had some little leaves on it, that matched her heels. She pouted at me and turned away with her arms folded. I raised an eyebrow and tried starting a conversation.

"So what happened with Stephan this week?"

"You don't care anyways so why should I tell you."

I got slightly annoyed by her response since I didn't think she knew that I didn't like the show but just thought I did.

"Then why do you always consistently tell me about it every week when you know I think it's stupid?" I asked.

She stuck her tongue out at me and I gave up.

"Ugg!" I said as I turned around to face the walk way up to the school. I'm glad I did because there was Tenten in a red t-shirt with a black 10 on it and black jeans coming toward me.

"Ten! Thank goodness you're here! I thought I was going to kill Ino."

She raised her eyebrow at me and said "Already?"

I nodded.

"Hey I heard that!" Ino shouted at us.

I stuck my tongue out at her this time. At that she came over to us and raised her hand to hit me when Tenten stopped her with a question.

"Ino! Isn't today the day you find out if you made captain or not?"

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about that! See Saki Ten cares more about me then you do!"

I rolled my eyes at Ino's antics. "Whatever Ino." I replied.

The bell rang and all three of us looked at the school, Temari, Hinata, and Matsuri still weren't here.

"Well we better get to class, don't wanna be late." Tenten stated as she started walking toward the double doors to the entrance of the school.

"Wait! What about Temari and Mat and Hina? They aren't here yet." I said.

"I'm sure they'll get here soon Sakura calm down and let's go."

I looked at Ino as if she had two heads, did she really say that to me? She had been there last night so why was she acting like Gaara and Kankuro didn't just magically appear back into Temari's life when she had been so worried about them. Tenten looked at me and cocked her head sideways and squinted a bit looking confused.

"What's going on Sak?" she finally asked me.

"Last night Gaara and Kankuro both came back to the house and we were there! Plus Gaara got to talk to Mat for the first time since after he left for Boarding school and they had a moment!" I said excitedly.

"Ok I'm with Sakura on this one Ino, we should really be wondering if those two are alright and Hinata, even though she wasn't there and nothing is probably wrong with her but still." Tenten said.

Ino sighed before answering us. "Look, think about it, maybe Temari and Mat are late because they wanted to stay home with Kankuro and Gaara. They're probably just taking a day off to reconnect and Hinata is probably either here or just late."

Tenten and I looked at each other and then back to Ino.

"You should have said that sooner dude, Sakura was making me worried."

I stuck my tongue out at Tenten and sighed.

"You're probably right Ino let's get to class."

After that the three of us walked toward the school to go to our classes.

'I just hope Ino's right though.' I thought.

**Matsuri p.o.v**

We were trying to get to school without being late but it didn't look like that was going to happen. Temari and I had just been looking for Gaara and couldn't find him anywhere this morning and when we called his cell he hadn't picked up, like usual.

"It's ok Mat he's probably at school already. He may have just wanted to get a head start."

I just looked at her with sadness, I missed him so much and I got him back for a second only to have him go away again. I turned back to the window and watched the tress go by; they didn't have too many trees like this back in Sauna where I had just been living. I was born Okinawa but then I moved when I was really young, and then they moved to Konoha and since Sauna and Konoha were only a half hour away I got to see them quite often.

I took a look at Temari and saw that what she was wearing was ten times better than what I was. She had on a cute dress that went to the tops of her knees, the top part was red, the sash was black, the skirt as teal, and the bottom of the skirt was yellow and black. She had some light brown sandals to go with it and a yellow jacket that match the yellow stripe on her dress, she also had a headband since she was actually wearing her hair down today.

Then there was that ring that she had that I wanted to steal, it had been her mothers and it had the most gorgeous bright blue stone, with orange stones, yellow stones, and diamonds surrounding it. If it hadn't been her mom's I would have taken it from her. But as for me, well, I was wearing striped jeans that looked like they were form dumbo's circus since they were faded orange and white! Then I had a pink blouse that had its own belt with it and had streaks of pinks that blended well with it.

It was a nice shirt but it wasn't a v-neck or anything, it was just at my collar bone, and then I had pink shoes to match the top and they had fake diamonds on the front with a little bow.

Oh yeah, I looked hot.

To top it off my jewelry was yellow since I like yellow, I had a butterfly necklace some droopy earrings and a thick yellow bracelet.

"Ya know Mat, if you think about it for a second; we're in each other's clothes." I looked at Temari confused.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, look at what we're wearing."

"I did!"

"Ok then you'll notice my hair is down and I'm wearing a dress and your bangs are pinned back and you're wearing striped jeans and a blouse. I would wear that and you would wear this." Temari stated.

"So you're saying that we're wearing each other's clothes?"

"No Mat! I'm saying why did I buy this and why did you buy that."

I thought for a moment.

"Ya know I don't know, maybe we missed each other?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. Hey wait a minute did you try out for cheer?"

"Yeah I did, the same day Ino tried out for captain." I replied.

"Well good! The results are posted today."

I hadn't even remembered anything about cheer and we tried out last Friday and today's Wednesday, I guess I had been thinking about Gaara a lot if I forgot about cheer.

'I wonder if I made it?' I thought as we pulled into the school parking lot.

We were about twenty minutes late, not too horrific. Temari parked in her usually spot and we got out and headed toward the office. When we got to the secretary lady, her name was Shizune and she was really nice to me when I first got here, she looked at us and wrote down that we were here but late and gave us some slips to go to class.

"I'll see you later Mats." Temari left for her first period class and I was heading to my locker.

When I got to it I put my stuff away that I didn't need for this class and pulled out my English book since I had that now and put that in my bag and closed my locker door. As I was heading to class I bumped into someone.

"Ooof!"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said as I looked up into the face of someone I never thought I would have to see again.

"Matsuri-chan, how good to see you again sweets." Deidara said.

"Oh Dei I didn't know you went here!"I said quickly and moving so that we had more space between us.

"Actually I work here un, but likewise, I didn't know you went here. I thought you were still in Sauna?" he asked me.

"I was but a friend called me and said they needed me since their parents just died so I said I would move down here." I lied.

I really hope he bought that because I'm such a sucky liar!

"Oh? And who would that be?"

'Crap! He wasn't supposed to ask that!' I thought.

"Uh you know the…Toyama family." I said.

'I hope he didn't notice my slight pause!' I thought.

"Hm. Interesting, considering I have Yuki Toyama in my freshman class and I know you don't hang out with freshman Mat so-"

"Oh I meant her brother Haku!"

'Oh darn he knows!' I thought.

"Ah her brother I almost forgot. I heard he graduated last year." Deidara said.

"Yeah he did but we were rather close so when he asked I came." I replied.

"Ok well I'll just be going since I have a class I need to be teaching." He said.

'Maybe this'll work!' I thought, and right as I was about to say goodbye he turned around although he continued walking backwards.

"I just had a meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Toyama yesterday afternoon."

Then he grinned and I froze.

"I hope you're enjoying your time with Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. I'll tell Sasori you said hi."

And with that said he turned back around and laughed as he headed for his classroom.

I stood frozen in the hallway with my mouth open.

'I just had to go and say Toyama! I thought he wouldn't know them, but then again I can't lie so what am I thinking?' I finally pulled myself together and started toward my classroom where I would hopefully forget about everything that had just happened.

I probably wouldn't but maybe I could figure out what to do. I walked into the classroom and saw that my teacher had stopped in mid-sentence.

"Hello Miss Shiga it's nice of you to join us."

"I have a note Itachi-sensei." I said.

He held out his hand and I walked to him and gave it to him then went to go sit down. I didn't want to look like a retard so I scanned the room quickly and found a seat, but it was in the middle. As I made my way through the isle quickly I didn't notice who I had sat down by but when I turned to my right to see who was there, just for kicks, I was stunned.

I was sitting next to Gaara Sabaku!

My first reaction was to scream "Oh my gosh you're here! Do you know how worried I was about you this morning? You can't just wander off after you come home drunk!"

But I didn't say any of that or kiss him like a really wanted, instead I did what any retard would do! I stared at him for probably a good two minutes while he in return, glared at me.

'I am soooo retarded and slow. I'm going to look away now. Look away Matsuri, look away!' After I finally got a grip, albeit a tiny grip, I faced forward and tried my hardest not to look over again.

Funny though cause I could swear he was still looking at me. I'm probably just assuming things though…but I'll sneak a peek real quick to see. And what did I see? I saw Gaara freaking Sabaku STARING at ME! He looked so intense as if he wanted to say something but I think the Lord was watching over me because the bell rang.

I guess I had taken up to much time in the hall, oops.

"Alright class tonight your assignment is to finish up chapter three. There will be a short quiz on it tomorrow as soon as roll is taken. And Miss Shiga, I would like to talk to you briefly."

I looked up at him and put my head down as I walked toward his desk.

"Yes Itachi-sensei?"

"Look at me please." He said.

I did and he was smiling and continued to say nothing until all everyone had left.

"I noticed that you were looking at Mr. Sabaku for the time that you were in here and that couldn't have been longer than ten minutes since you were late."

"I'm sorry Itachi-sensei it's just that I haven't seen Gaara for the longest time and-"

He cut me off and said "Look Matsuri there is no time for long explanations, I know you haven't seen Gaara for a long while and I'm so sorry but listen to me when I say that you are not safe. The other day when you arrived Hinata had a problem with her car do you remember?"

I took it all in quickly and nodded yes to his question.

"Good. There was a message on that car did your friends ever figure it out?"

"No sir we didn't. But Kiba Inuzuka told Hinata that it said something about a full moon and finding what we're looking for or something like that." I replied.

"Alright well that's some of it. It said on the full moon rise you will see what it is you are looking for. On the hour you will see the transformation of the lost. Now I need you to remember that and leave I have a class."

Just as Itachi-sensei said those last words people started coming through the door.

He smiled at me once again and said in his teacher-like tone "Good day Miss Shiga."

"Good day Itachi-sensei." I answered and headed for the door.

I kept walking till I got to my locker and hoped my next period teacher wouldn't be mad at me for being late since I still had to go to my locker. I there and dialed the combination and as I opened it I was thinking about what class I had next but couldn't remember it at all but I had my schedule taped to the inside of my locker door so life was still good! I put my books from English in and looked at my next class which was…drama.

I was so lucky! That teacher was about five minutes late all the time! At least that's what people told me my first day and they were right because she had been late that same day!

'Oh happy day! Now all I have to do is figure out how I'm going to tell this to Temari without her freaking out on me because this is not something that people are told everyday.'

As I closed my locker door I turned to the right and wasn't really paying attention and I wished I had because then maybe I would have seen this coming. There was Gaara standing and smirking at me and of course it was on the one day that I looked like complete crap! For your information he hasn't smirked at me since we were dating. I still didn't know how to say that because we have never technically broken up but he has cheated on me, hmm, weird.

"Maturi right?" He asked me.

"Uhh yeah that's me!" I replied.

He smirked at me again. "You seem to be lost. Want me to show you to the drama room?"

"You have drama?" I asked him.

"Yes unfortunately. The school thinks it will help me with my social skills." He rolled his eyes at his last comment.

I laughed a little bit. "Oh so this is just a one time thing for you?"

"If I had it my way then yes. But it seems the school has other ideas about wasting my time." I giggled again.

"Ok! I get it. So are you asking me to class then?"

"Your very cocky." My mouth dropped at his comment.

Was I really cocky?

I had never been called cocky before and I always imagined the first time would be in a cheer situation since that's where I have the most skill in life. Then again maybe I didn't really have so much skill that someone would call me cocky, but wait, I hate cocky people! That's when I noticed Gaara waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head and then said, "Yes?"

"You space out there?"

"No I was thinking, sorry about that. I tend to get in my own world when I start thinking about stuff." I gave him a big smile.

He leaned back a bit and then said "Hn."

"Well we should probably be getting to class don't you think?" He nodded at me and then started walking away.

I frowned but followed him anyway. I knew he was going toward the drama room because I remembered walking this way before. As I was walking behind Gaara I happened to notice his butt and I'm no perv but he had a nice backside! He was just so hot everywhere, and speaking of hot I can still vividly remember when he and I would be making out and his hot body would be pressed against me and those amazing fingers that could make me melt with a simple stroke working their way around my body and making me wish that we hadn't made that deal about not having sex. And don't even get me started on those lips, oh my gosh he could make a nun swear with those sweet succulent amazing wonderful orgasmic spectacular li-.

"Matsuri! Come on now you shouldn't be just standing there! Get in here we have work to do, and you to Gaara!"

It was my teacher who had gotten me out of my head this time. I shook my head again and walked toward an empty seat which was in the third row and sat down. I hope I didn't embarrass myself anymore today because I didn't want to break my record of six times in one day.

"Okay everyone hush hush! Now look, we have to do our annual play and we have to have a representative from this class to perform in the talent show as well! So today we will each be demonstrating what we can do that we should use in the talent show and the class, like always, decides who goes. Alright so who wants to go first?"

At her question no one said a word.

'Whoever goes first is not in for candy and ice cream because this class is scary and judgmental!' And that was the truth.

"Miss Matsuri since you were late, why don't you go for us! You must have a talent in the bony body of yours."

'Great so now I'm some little bony girl with no talent! Yep, that definitely makes four today.'

I got up and heard people snickering about me already and that wasn't giving me any hope but whatever. I stood at the front of the room and looked to our teacher.

"Go on child do something."

"Like what?" I asked.

"What can you do?" she asked.

"I can cheer." I replied.

"Oh no that won't do! Something else!"

I stood there and thought for a moment and the only other thing I could even do was sing but that was so stereotypical. '

Oh well singing it is cuz otherwise I won't be able to leave.'

"I'm going to sing." I stated and I heard the class groan.

"Oh. Singing. How original of you Matsuri. Ok go ahead." I glared at her for a second but then faced the back of the room.

I was nervous not gunna lie but as I searched the faces the only one I found that looked friendly and attentive was Gaara! Surprising but I'd take it with no complaints. 'Ok I'll do the healing incantation and then be done and it's short so that's grand.'

I prepared myself then opened my mouth for the first word but some loser yelled at me!

"Hurry up shorty we don't have all day!" I heard some people agree with him and some giggle.

"Oh shut up you fag! I'm going!" I shouted back and surprisingly that got him to be quite, then I heard a sigh from behind me.

"Matsuri please don't use that type of language. Your supposed to be a young lady so act like one."

Again I heard some giggle and agreements but I shrugged it off.

"Maybe you should just sit do-"

_"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine._" I sung.

'I so just cut off my teacher! Heck ya!' I almost did I little victory dance right there but luckily I held myself back.

Then the class exploded in clapping and boy was I surprised. 'I guess they liked me!'

"Wonderful Matsuri! Now does everyone vote that she should be our representative?"

"Yes!" The class answered.

"Looks like you get to sing in the talent show child!" I smiled, thanked her, and then headed back to my seat.

Now that that was done our teacher turned her attention to the only other activity that this class was responsible for, our school play, and since had I sung for the entire class the teacher wanted me to be the lead in the play. So for the rest of class everyone was tossing around ideas of a play with a female lead and finally it seemed there was one the majority of the class agreed on and it was Anastasia.

I loved the movie so I thought it was a great idea, except me as Anastasia was like casting Sari, Konoha's most unwanted girl, as the lead.

"I'm not that pretty though!" I argued.

"Oh nonsense you're pretty enough!"

I couldn't win with this stupid teacher!

'At least I forgot her name or I would probably place a hit on her.' I thought with an evil grin.

Then the bell rang and I couldn't have enjoyed using the saying saved by the bell anymore then at this moment! I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door, but it seemed Gaara wanted some more time with me because he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a supply closet and locked the door. I dropped my books when he grabbed me so I didn't have them with me to fend him off.

"Gaara Sabaku you really should learn how to treat women better otherwise you'll never get laid." I said.

At that moment he put his hands on the wall behind me so that I was trapped between his arms and said "Hn."

He then put his face in rather close proximity of my own and nuzzled my check. Ok so I was starting to heat up and get quite warm and slightly uncomfortable.

"Gaara? What are you doing?"

"Shhh." He replied then he looked me straight in the eyes, I'm kind of assuming because it was dark in there, and then he lowered himself until his lips brushed against mine and made me quiver and I don't quiver so that's how intense he was!

Then I whined a little since he hadn't kissed me in over a year and I missed him and I could tell he smirked at that, and then he finally gave me what I wanted and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck immediately and he lifted my up so my legs were around his waist and grabbed my thighs and started working his way up my body till he reached my breast and squeezed them so hard I squeaked!

He stopped kissing my lips and let out a little laugh then started kissing my neck. He licked and then sucked and then kissed and then bit, and he repeated this over and over until I'm sure I had about five or more hickeys and meanwhile I'm moaning my head off! But not too loudly since we were in school and didn't want to get caught but loud enough for him to groan when he heard his name being called out.

"Gaara please, maybe we should stop."

At my words he looked at me and then did something I will never forget, he took his finger, and with his nail, he ran it down the front of my shirt and I watched as it opened the shirt and if he had a knife and was cutting it open! When he was done he looked up at me, and with his eyes on me the whole time, he took of my bra so quick I wouldn't have known if it hadn't been kind of chilly on the room and slowly lowered his head until he reached my breast and then his mouth closed around me and I bit my lip. His tongue then circled around my nipple and he flicked his tongue up and then down, all with the speed of a snail.

"Gaara…"

I whimpered and at that point he just bit me and whined louder.

"Gaara! That hurt."

"Sorry babe."

At the pet name I pulled his hair so that he was looking me in the face and said "Don't ever call me babe."

Then I let go of his hair but he continued to look at me.

"Suri…" He said to me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What…how…when" I could tell he wasn't going to say much more than one word every couple of seconds so I decided to cut him off there.

"I don't know Gaara but you just ripped my shirt open and I kind of need a new one now. But really you should tell me what's going on because I have no idea." I replied.

He sighed and then said "You talk too much."

I smiled and replied with "I know! You've told me before!"

"I'm sure I have."

Then he smirked and kissed me again and I kissed him back and we started making out again. His lips were so soft and warm and his tongue was as skillful as it went in and around my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and felt his hands playing with my chest and legs and squeeze my butt a little. I had my hands in his hair and was feeling its softness and remembering when I go to do this whenever I wanted with him.

Just then the door opened and we stopped and looked to see our principle standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Both of you in my office! NOW!"

Gaara let me fall to the floor and then he did something I'm sure shocked the heck out of all the people standing in the hallway watching us, he gave me my bra and told me to put it on real quick, so I turned around and I did, then he took off his shirt and gave it to me and told me to put it on and at first I was hesitant but since he still had a wife beater, I put it on after a second. Gaara then took my hand and walked with me to the principal's office.

"Gaara Sabaku! Let go of her hand!"

The principle yelled at us, but Gaara didn't listen and held my hand tighter and continued to the office. When we got there we walked over to the secretary who told us to come in and have a seat outside the door. So that's exactly what we did and after we took our seats he let go and we waited for her to come yell at us. I sighed and looked at my partner in crime and he looked gorgeous and unconcerned until he caught me staring at him and looked at me with such on odd expression.

"Why can't I remember you?"

My mouth dropped open at his question and that's when the office door slammed open and in walked our principle.

"SABAKU IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

Gaara glared at her but got up and went into her office anyway. I heard a lot of yelling for about twenty minutes then finally the door opened and Gaara walked out looking pissed and stormed out of the office without even a single glance at me and then the principle walked out and looked at me.

"Common kid let's have a little talk."

Then she walked back into her office and I followed.

"Close the door please." She stated, and I did as she asked.

"Now," She started while sitting down. "You must not even know my name, I'm Tsunade and yea I'm the principle."

"Nice to meet you I'm Matsuri." I replied.

She nodded her head and opened a folder in front of her. "I know you just transferred here and I'm sorry if you seem to be confused on our policies here but there is never a time sex is allowed on campus. Now what you do on your own time is whatever but here at Konoha High we like to keep our students as decent as possible while on school grounds."

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama I just got carried away and-"

"Yeah yeah I know but look you're not here for me to give you a sex talk. You're here because you know as well as I do that there is something wrong with Gaara Sabaku and it's not my place to say anything other than to stay away from him. I don't know you that well but you seem like such a sweet girl that I would hate myself if something were to happen to you. Now I'd also like to tell your friends the same thing but I don't know how well they would respond to it, so I'll give you the message to tell them, stay away from those boys. They're nothing but trouble and it wouldn't be good for any one of you to get hurt. Now run along I have a lot of work to do as you can tell."

Then she started on some of the paper work laying on her desk and I got up to leave.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"Hmm" was her reply as I walked out the door and went back into the main office and then out the door that lead to the classrooms.

"Matsuri Shiga! Come here please."

It was Shuzine who called me.

"Yes Shuzine-san?"

"Tsunade-sama wanted me to tell you that you do not have a referral and to head to your fifth period class and take this note with you please."

"Alright." I said and then went to my locker to get my books for that class.

'Oh no I left my books upstairs by the closet!' I thought to myself.

'How could I be so stupid? Ugg! Well I better go get them real quick before I lose them completely.'

So I went back to the supply closet and thank goodness no one was there and I could get my books which were just lying on the ground. I sighed and picked them up and then went to my locker and put them away and took out my books for math which I had with Temari who was probably wondering where I was and why I was late but I would explain later. I walked quickly to math and luckily for me it wasn't too far and I got there in good time.

"And that's how X equals two. Ah Miss Shiga you decided to join us I see."

"Here Kurenai-sensei I have a note." I said.

She held out her hand and I gave her the note, she quickly scanned it then nodded and told me to go sit down and I dint miss the way she eyed me oddly, she noticed Gaara's shirt I guess. I looked at the rows and saw one next to Temari who was waving at me and I smiled a bit and went to her and sat down next to her.

"Where have you been? Did you hear that there were two kids going at it in one of the supply closets?" She asked me in a fierce whisperer.

I nodded and whispered back "I was in the office and I was one of the kids in the closet!"

Her mouth dropped open.

"No way!"

It was amazing how awesome at whispering we were, I suppose since we had a lot of practice doing this when we were kids that we had no trouble now.

"Who were you with!"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Gaara! Le crap!"

I nodded and smiled.

"I have a lot to tell you later." I said.

"You bet your little *ss you do!"

**Gaara P.O.V**

Tsunade is such a b*tch. I couldn't believe that she had the gall to say that I couldn't touch some girl that I didn't even really know. I mean I knew her nickname and that was odd but it wasn't that big of a deal to say that she was untouchable and that if I ever were to lay hands on her again she may end up as something more than just f*ck buddy. That woman disgusted me, why on earth would I get the girl pregnant? I wasn't that stupid.

I strode toward where I saw Neji last and he was still there leaning against a wall looking out at the students walking across the lawn and heading to class or in some cases skipping. I stopped next to him and watched as well and saw the looks of those that wanted to skip and realized I was watching myself in a sense, I used to skip all the time because I liked to rebel against school authority. I smirked to myself, I suppose that was my downfall and why I ended up at Suna Private for school last year, and at that thought my smirk vanished.

"Ya know Gaara; I used to always be on time for classes and doing what I was supposed to. Now it all seems so childish and un-important compared to what we have to deal with on a daily basis. Try not to kill the idiot that cut you off in traffic or the kid who just wants to say hey because he hasn't seen you all summer when you in a bad mood."

He looked over at me as he finished his sentence and I looked back at him.

"Let's go. Naruto told me to come and get you so that all of us can chill as we heal up. We'll be back tomorrow."

After that was said he started walking forward, my guess was probably to the parking lot so we could go back home. I followed since there was nothing left for me here and I was quite exhausted still but that's only to be expected. We walked across the lawns and around the back building to the firebird. I smirked when I saw it, this was my old car, and I could still say it was mine but all of us used this to get around now a day. It was either this or Sasuke's jetta which only a select few of us could drive because either A, they didn't know how to drive a stick, or B, because Sasuke wouldn't let them within in ten inches of the car.

I felt the same but whoever drove it generally knew how to drive, so it was either Sasuke or Neji or I. I opened the door of the passengers side and got in, and a when Neji started the car a song was playing. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't recognize it or place where I had heard it before. I know it wasn't a new song it was old but I still didn't understand why I felt the absolute need to remember this song in particular. It was a reminder of something I guess because the nagging feeling was still there and I couldn't shake it.

So I changed the stupid thing and some rock song came on so I left it there. The fifteen minute drive back home didn't seem to long and I was so grateful since I was so tired and figured Neji probably was too.

As we pulled into a spot in the parking garage I said "Sorry for making you wait." He nodded and then we both got out of the car and went to the elevator and took it to the tenth floor.

When we reached it we went down the hall and walked into 10E where I saw Naruto on the couch watching Sasuke and Kiba play some kind of video game and I guessed that Shikamaru was in a room sleeping since I didn't see him. There was music playing and I recognized this song as well but I knew this one, it was by The Academy Is, no clue what the name was but it was but I didn't care just as long as the song wasn't annoying.

Just then the song shut off and everyone in the room turned toward the stereo, and there was Neji with any aggravated look on his face.

"That song sucks." Was all he said before he went into his room and closed the door.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba all returned to the game and I just stood there for a second before I started walking toward the room I shared with Naruto.

"Where have you been?" Naruto asked me.

I looked at him as a continued to the room and said "School."

"What?" he asked.

"I thought all of you would be there."

"No, I meant last night Gaara, where were you last night after we got back?" I stopped walking and turned toward the blond.

He looked confused and slightly aggravated as he stared at me.

"They dropped me off t my sisters. She took care of me and I went to school thinking you would be there."

The answer seemed to satisfy him so he turned back to the TV and nodded at me.

I suppose that meant I could sleep now. I went into the room and closed the door. I reached for my shirt but forgot that all I had on was a wife beater.

'Oh yeah I gave it to that girl today.' I remembered.

I lifted the tank over my head and dove onto the bed face first and just laid there with my eyes closed, and shortly after I fell asleep.

**3:15 A.M**

I awoke by sitting straight up in bed with my eyes closed not having a clue why I was up or what woke me up.

I opened my eyes and looked to my right and saw Naruto sitting up and on the edge of his own bed.

"Do you hear that?"

I stopped to listen for a minute and I heard it.

That song.

I looked back to the blond and then we both got out of bed and strode out the door. Naruto was out first and went straight to the stereo which was on and it loud to. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji where all up and staring at me and then they looked back to where Naruto was and then we saw he had a note and turned off the radio.

"It says, 3 days boys."

Naruto looked up from the note and at us.

"We only have three days left till the full moon."

'Oh sh*t' I thought.


	9. Revelation Of The Past

**Chapter 9**

**Ino P.O.V**

I woke up and looked around, then I sighed with relief, I was in my room. Good.

'What a horrible time to wake up from a perfectly good dream.' I thought.

Then I got up and stretched, and looked at my alarm clock which was playing Linkin Park, odd since I don't usually listen to them. As a matter of fact the only time I listened to them was at a concert for their album Minutes to Midnight when Kiba thought it would be a good idea to surprise me with tickets for my…alright, I just had a dream about Kiba and it was a very good one and now Linkin Park was on my radio.

I frowned when I thought about how my day was revolving around the guy and he wasn't even here!

That would end now while I figured out what to wear. So I turned off my alarm clock and proceeded to my closet and looked to see what I wanted. I first found an aqua shirt with long sleeves and riffles that was cute, but I didn't see anything besides a pair of jeans that would really look good with it so I continued to search. Then I found a white skirt that was really cute and I also found a multi-color tank top that I hadn't worn in awhile.

'Hmm, I wanna wear a skirt and I haven't worn this top in awhile so it could work! Then again I really like this aqua top…Ugg! I hate deciding last minute!'

As I had an inner mind battle over what to wear I finally just gave in and decided on the skirt. Yeah it was a typical me outfit but whatever, it was cute.

So I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth and hair and did my makeup and what not, then put on my outfit for the day and was about to head downstairs when I realized that I didn't have any jewelry on!

'I'm officially retard I don't even know why I bother trying anymore it's pointless!' I turned around and went back into my room and walked over to my jewelry dresser and looked around in it until I found what I was looking for.

I found some cute earrings that went great with my outfit but the only necklace I could find that would look good was the one Kiba gave me two years ago. I shrugged and put it on and thought to myself 'Well today is random Kiba day I guess.'

When I was done I grabbed my purse and tossed on my pink heels and went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Morning mom, morning dad!" I said as I went into the kitchen.

"Morning honey! Your father left for work early today since he had a big meeting today with the board of directors. I made you an omelet today if you have time to eat."

"Thanks I should have just enough time actually." I sat down and started eating and not five minutes later I heard a car horn outside.

"Is that Sakura?" My mom asked as she looked around our curtain window.

"It should be, I better go. See ya!"

"Bye Hun, have a great day!"

I walked out the door after hugging my mom and shut it behind me as I went toward Sakura.

"Get in pig we're gunna be late!"

"Oh calm down forehead girl we'll be there on time!" I got in her car and we were off.

"So I had the sexiest dream last night and this one sooo beats the one you had about Sasuke last summer." I stated.

"Uh nothing beats the one I had about Sasuke, but go ahead."

"Shut up forehead! Anyway, so I was taking a shower and who happens to walk in but Kiba! And then-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait! You had a dream about Kiba? As in Kiba Inuzuka?"

"YES! Now shut up forehead! So then I turned around and I said 'What are you doing here?' He looked at me and said 'I don't know but you look hot as h*ll right now. What's your name babe?' That's when I thought something was really odd about him; he didn't even know who I was! And forehead, I don't dream that a guy forgets my name, that's not a turn on."

"That is so weird Ino especially since all of this nonsense is going on right now." Sakura replied.

"Uh yea I know! So anyway, after I tell him my name he says it's cute and blah, blah, blah, then he starts walking toward me and I asked him what he was doing and he shushed me!"

"Hahaha! He really shushed you in your dream? That's priceless."

"Shut up Sakura! Anyway he kept coming closer until he backed me against a wall and then he started making out with me! Then it got even better when he picked me up, and so I wrapped my legs around his waist ya know, and he was touching me all over! So then he started taking off his clothes, I was helping of course, and when he was fully naked I actually saw his junk!"

Thankfully we were at a red light otherwise Sakura would have killed us. She looked straight at me and slammed on her brakes and our nice easy stop was obviously a rough one now.

"Oh my gosh Ino! No fair! I didn't get to even see Sasuke's!"

"I know forehead which is why I told you that mine beats yours. Now don't stop like that again you made me nauseous."

"Sorry pig." Then it was a green light so she started going again.

"Well anyway right as we were about to do it, I woke up because of my stupid alarm and what was so strange was that Likin Park was playing and I don't listen to them but Kiba did." I finished.

"Well that's something, and I saw you're wearing that necklace he gave you, did you feel like remembering him all day or something?" She asked me.

"No it just looked good with my outfit."

"Ino-pig maybe you did feel like remembering, I mean you guys were one of the cutest couples out of that little group we used to have. As a matter of fact you guys were one of the only couples. I think the only other ones together were Neji and Tenten and Shikamaru and Temari."

"Which was stupid since everyone knew you and Sasuke had the hot's for each other and Naruto stopped being such a doofus and noticed Hinata and wanted to be with her. I still don't get why you guys didn't go out!" Sakura sighed at my comment.

"It was complicated Ino we didn't want to rush anything and Hina and I knew even before you and Tenten that they were getting shipped off."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah but that wasn't until the end of the year, and you and Sasuke were already making out at your house when your parents were on business trips so I don't know why you guys weren't 'official' or whatever."

"Ino! Geez we just weren't ok? I don't know why but we weren't."

"Ok calm down Sakura, don't get your panties in a bunch. So do you know why Naruto and Hinata didn't go out?"

Sakura looked at me then rolled her eyes back to the road ahead. "Ino do you ever just worry about yourself?"

"Nope! Now tell me!"

"Alright alright I will if you shut up."

I turned my body to face her as she started to talk.

"I'll tell you what I know but I don't know everything, Tenten probably has a better explanation then me but whatever. When Naruto realized that he wanted to go out with her it was toward the end of the year so the prank was already planned and the guys were all set and Naruto sure wasn't going to back out, you know him, so he went ahead with it. After it was all said and done Hina and I went to go find the guys to congratulate them but we kinda go there a little too late. Iruka was yelling at them and he said they were expelled, ergo boarding school the following year."

"Wait! Why did they go to boarding school? Naruto can't afford it!"

"Yes. Yes I know. Neji's uncle paid for him to go since he couldn't go back to Konoha he was told that for punishment he would be going to Suna Private."

"So that's the boarding school right?"

"Yes Ino that's the boarding school. Then Sasuke's parents found out about it and they sent him there and the same with Gaara's dad and Kiba's mom and Shikamaru's parents. Naruto on the other hand was sent there by the school. Suna is known to be the best boarding school around so naturally if you want a student straightened out you should send them there. In other words the guys were expelled and were being sent away, Naruto wasn't going to put Hinata through a long distance relationship, especially since they wouldn't get to see each other a lot because of her father."

We were at school and walking inside to our lockers as Sakura continued.

"Even if Hina lied and said she was going to see Neji her father wouldn't let her since it was his punishment to be there. Heck, he made sure that Neji wasn't allowed to see anyone that year, let alone any of his friends that were sent there. Basically he shut down Neji's life, the only things Neji could do was send letters."

"Sooo, what about Sasuke? I know you guys talked a bit so did he have the same thing going on?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much he just didn't have to be separated from his friends that were there, and Gaara was the same way as Neji. The school didn't care about Naruto just as long as he was straightened out, so the school made a rule that the boys expelled from Konoha high last year were not allowed to have visitor's period."

"Boy that's a lot!"

"I know it's crazy, but that's about all I know."

We were at our lockers finishing up the conversation which I was so not ready to be done with!

"Oh come on Sakura! You must know more."

She shook her head at me. "Sorry Ino I don't. Ask Temari or Tenten they would definitely know a bit more. Well you have your stuff for Physics?"

I shut my locker with a pout. "Yes forehead I do."

She stuck her tongue out at me then started for our first period. I sighed and followed her, I wish I knew more about the boarding school stuff, a good drama always got to me and this one kind of involved me! So of course I was going to figure out as much as I could. The bell rang for class to start and I was just sitting down next to Sakura as our teacher started taking attendance.

I looked across Sakura, on my left, to see Tenten and Temari talking, and Hinata listening to them since she was in the middle.

"Alright class quite down un! We have a few notes to take and then we're having a pop quiz on what we did yesterday. Now everyone pay attention and get what I'm writing down un."

Deidara-sensei turned toward the board and started writing all the things we needed to know and everyone was taking notes like they were supposed to, well almost everyone. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were in this class and they were always the odd ones out, and since they were a few rows in front of me I could see what they were doing.

Naruto was doodling, Neji was writing but it wasn't the notes on the board from what I could tell, and Shikamaru was of course, sleeping.

I put my chin in the palm of my hand and sighed. It was rather frustrating not knowing what was going on since I generally knew everything, well at least I knew what was going on in Konoha High itself.

Karin, who for some reason everyone thought was still cheer captain since she was captain last year, was sleeping with a teacher. No one knew which teacher but I would find out soon enough. Oh, there was a new kid apparently coming in sometime soon, I knew this since I was Shizune's aid for my fifth period class. His name was Sai Kanagawa and according to Shizune quite a hotie, so I was looking forward to meeting him.

Then there was that scandal with Gaara and Matsuri that only some classified people knew about, I being one of them of course, and speaking of Mat I wonder where she-oh right she's not in this class! She got stuck with a different first period, poor thing!

I looked over to Sakura and she was taking notes like normal, and then I looked at Tenten who was drawing weapons on her paper as she took notes, but then she would get sidetracked and look at Neji and smile, then narrow her eyes and take notes again, she was so weird sometimes. Then I looked at Temari who was taking notes and staring at Shikamaru's head, I couldn't blame her, he was quite hot, and finally I looked at Hinata who was talking notes and staring at Naruto.

I was happy that Kiba wasn't in here otherwise I wouldn't be able focus at all!

"Alright notes away un! We're starting the quiz!"

My eyes widened in terror, I didn't even have a clue what was on the quiz!

'Darn my short attention span!' I mentally screamed at myself.

**25 Minutes Later**

I had failed a quiz and gotten no notes and the bell had rung for my next period.

'Just great, I'm going to fail this class and die.'

"Ino are you coming?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah I am I'm just slow."

"Did you fail that quiz?" Sakura asked me.

"What do you think forehead-girl?"

"That's okay I did to!" Temari said while smiling at me.

"That's great Tem, who's gunna let me cheat off them now?" I screamed.

"Oh, whoops, I forgot, my bad Ino." Temari said while starching the back of her head.

"You shouldn't cheat anyways Ino-pig! It's wrong!" Sakura shouted at me.

"Well if you could actually teach me then I wouldn't have to cheat forehead!"

"Ino, I can help you if you want." Hinata said.

I looked at her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You mean it!" I shouted.

"Yes I do." She replied.

I gave her a big hug and squeezed her.

"Ino let go! She can't breathe!" Sakura yelled at me.

"Sorry Hina but thank you! I'm gunna finally gunna learn!"

"You won't if you keep shouting; you're giving me a headache." Tenten said.

I shrugged and continued to my locker to get my books for my next class, what was my next class again?

"Hey Ten, what's this period?" I asked.

Sakura slapped her forehead and Temari laughed a little.

"It's study hall for you, me and Hinata."

"Okay then! I guess I don't need anything." When I got to my locker I put my book back inside and went with Tenten and Hina to study hall.

Kakashi-sensei was our teacher so this was probably my chance to talk to Tenten about what happened. When we got to our class, which was actually in the library, which I cursed since I had a big voice, we sat down and Hinata started reading while Tenten was copying notes from Physics which she missed form staring at Neji I guessed. I turned toward them and went in for the kill.

"Ok so this morning forehead and I were talking about the boarding school that the guys went to and I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

Tenten and Hinata looked up at me and Tenten said "Like what?"

"Well, you know, anything!"

"Ok, what did Sakura tell you this morning?"

"Well the last thing she told me was that all of them couldn't have any visitors which would explain why no one saw them."

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other and then back at me.

"Alright you know all about the boarding school, what am I supposed to tell you?" Tenten asked.

I thought for a moment and then came up with a question. "What was up with Kankuro? I mean he didn't even do the prank so why did he go to Suna Private?"

"Oh that, well Kank basically went just because, there was no real reason. I mean if you recall he went to school here for the beginning half of the year but his dad made him go to Suna as well since he thought it would be good for him."

"So Kankuro didn't need to go but he went because of his dad?"

"Yes. It was really dumb but whatever." Tenten went back to copying notes and Hinata back to reading her book.

I sat there and pondered for a moment about what Ten had told me and it made sense, but there had to be more I just knew it.

"So what about Neji?" I asked.

Tenten looked up at me and raised a brow. "Are you serious Ino? You were there when the whole showdown about Kankuro and Neji went down."

"Yeah I know but I still want to know about you and Neji before he left!"

"Shh!" The two of us looked over to the Liberian who was the one to shush me.

"Ok I know I was there for that thing about Kankuro but what happened to you guys exactly?"

Tenten rolled her eyes but told me anyway.

"Fine, Neji and I were great until the following year when it was just me and Kank and incase you don't have a clue the guy is a major flirt, so of course he was doing what he did best and that was flirt with me. Well I was so confused about Neji because his letters were getting scarcer. I thought he may have found someone else or more likely, was tired of me. I decided that it would be best if I found someone in the meantime that way when he finally told me how he felt I could move on for awhile. So now you know about me and Neji, satisfied?" She finished.

"No!" I whisper shouted.

"What do you mean the letters were getting scarcer?"

"The letters weren't coming in as frequently." She replied slowly. I could tell she was patronizing me now.

"No Ten! I meant what was going on that he wasn't writing you?" I whispered again.

"Oh, well, the letters were starting to just stop, I don't know why I wasn't there, I did continue to write even after he stopped but that only went on for about a three months. I stopped after that because I thought he didn't care."

I saw Tenten's eyes start to get a bit glassy, she must really love him. So now I had that part put together, now for Hinata.

"So Hina, what was going on with you and Naruto?"

"Huh?" The Hyuuga asked me.

"You heard me. Did you guys ever hook up?"

She blushed but marked her place in her book and set it down. "Well, yes we did actually."

My mouth dropped open as did Tenten's. Who knew that Hinata Hyuuga actually hooked up with someone!

"You have got to tell me what happened!" "Me too Hina!" Ten and I said.

"Shh, don't be too loud." Hinata told us.

We nodded and continued to stare at her until she gave in and told us.

"Ok so Naruto and I did make out, and if you meant hook up as in sex then no, that didn't happen, but anyway we were hanging out one night and I was trying to help him study for a history test and one minute we were talking and the next I was on a counter with Naruto between my legs kissing him. We started slow and worked our way into aggressive but what I remember most about it was that he told me he wanted to be with me, he really liked me and he knew that it was an intense like. I believe he was trying to tell me that he was falling in love but just didn't know how to say it, and I don't blame him, he thought he was in love with Sakura for so long."

Hinata looked down and to seemed to be in deep thought until she said, "So that's it."

"That's it?" I heard myself say.

I looked at Tenten to see what she thought and by her facial expression she was disappointed to.

"Yes that's it, what more could there be?"

"I don't know why I expected something dirty to come out of your mouth Hinata; I should have known that it would be something sweet and romantic." Tenten said.

"I agree with Ten, your just lucky that way I guess."

"What do you mean she's lucky Ino? The girl only has sweet moments and none that are even remotely sexy what so ever. She needs help."

"That's mean Ten! She's a nice girl who deserves nice things. So what if she has no sexy moments? She doesn't need them!"

"I was just suggesting that maybe she tries something a bit different so she wouldn't seem so boring!"

"Geez! Now you call her boring!"

"Will you girls shut up? This is a library and that means no yelling!"

Ten and I looked at the librarian and nodded.

"Thank you!" she said then stormed back to her counter to whatever with books.

I looked over to Hinata and saw her just sitting there staring at us. "Sorry Hina, I didn't mean to shout your personal life to the whole library."

"It's ok." She told me.

I smiled; 'At least I wasn't a total jerk this time unlike Ten.' I thought.

"I'm sorry to Hina. I didn't mean to be such a jerk about your story. I guess you could call me kind of jealous since I don't really ever have those moments." Tenten said.

"It's alright Ten, I didn't mind because your right. My sex life is boring and that should be changed in all honesty. Plus I'm sure your moments with my cousin were much more exciting than that." Hinata said with a smile and a wink in Tenten's direction.

Tenten actually blushed at that! "Y-yeah well, sure."

I giggled at Tenten's reaction to Hinata's teasing. It was quite funny to see the brunette blush and stutter for once.

"Shut up Ino!" She hissed at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her in reply and then the bell rang. We gathered our stuff and all three of us walked to our lockers laughing about our stupidness in the library. After we exchanged books we headed to our language arts class in which we had that gorgeous new teacher!

"I love this class!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah and that's because you have the hots for teacher pig." I turned to see Sakura coming up behind me.

"Well I have a right to, he is SO hot!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at me.

"Typical Ino, all you can think about is boys."

"So typical Sakura, you're jealous because I get more action then you." I stuck my tongue out at her then walked into the classroom.

"Only in your dreams Ino-pig!"

I turned around and glared at her.

"Sakura one, and Ino zero." Sakura said.

"Hmph!" I said.

"Alright guys lets go get some good seats before there all taken." Temari was now pushing us toward a row of chairs while Sakura and I glared at each other.

When all of us were seated and I was over my anger I remembered I had something to actually talk to forehead-girl about. "Hey forehead! I just remembered that I have to ask you a favor." I stated.

"And what would that be Ino?" She asked me as she opened her book.

"Ok so you know that I made captain and Matsuri made the team and Karin is a b*tch. Well I kinda of need one more member on the squad to make it complete." I was really hoping she would take the bait.

"So what do you want from me? Find a member?"

"No I was actually thinking of you being the other member."

Sakura looked up from what she was doing and put her arm on the desk. "Are you kidding? Ino, I quite after sophomore year and you know why! Why the h*ll are you asking me to join again?" she asked.

'Darn this is going to be harder than I thought.'

"Look forehead, think of it as me returning you to a long lost love, one that you pushed aside but is back and wants you more than ever. When you look at it from my point of view you'll not only be doing me a favor but doing yourself a favor."

"And how exactly would joining the cheer team be a favor for me?"

"You can attract guys!"

She looked at me as if I were the dumbest person ever. "Ino I don't want to attract guys. There is no guy here whose attention I need." She turned back to her book and started reading it.

'There's gotta be a way of getting this girl!' That's when it hit me.

"Are you sure there's no one's attention you want?"

"Positive."

"Well what about Sasuke Uchiha? I mean if you want Karin to have him all to herself again then I can totally understand why you wouldn't want to join."

Sakura grabbed my arm and looked me straight in the eye. "Karin will never get Sasuke again. I'll make sure of it. And as for your little cheer team I'll do it. But not for any guy or for you or for me, I'll do it to keep Karin in her place."Then she returned to her book as if nothing ever happened.

"Cool." I said and smiled. I was so proud of myself right now.

"Alright class quite down were going to start. So, who can tell me where we left off from yesterday?"

Now here was my favorite part, watching Itachi-sensei teach. He was hot and had such a sexy voice that I would pass this class just because I loved to hear him speak.

I sighed wistfully, this day was turning out perfect for me and the day wasn't even half way through yet.

'Well thank you magic powers of Kiba, I must say that you do wonders for me. Now If only you were still my boyfriend we would be getting somewhere.'

**Tenten P.O.V**

Right now was about as good as any time to get out of fifth period and go to lunch. The reason being is because Neji flipping Hyuuga is sitting next to me and the teacher just announced that we had free time till the end of the period and we had twenty minutes left. I didn't want to say anything that would make me sound stupid because dealing with this guy right now wasn't on my to-do list.

I was currently doodling weapons, like I always do when I'm bored, and trying not to think about Hinata's earlier comment that Neji and I had sexy moments, which we did, but I didn't want to think about it now since I was next to him.

"Well, well, well looky here girls. Little miss freakazoid all on her own." I dreaded to look up since I knew it was Karin.

So I opted for the other way around this situation and decided to continue what I was doing and not look at her.

"What Karin?" I asked.

"Kinda freaky how you know it's me even though your head is down. Do you like listening to me talk or something?" That got a giggle out of her stupid friends.

"No it's just that you have such an annoying voice that even if I were in the library right now I would still be able to hear you and make a run for it."

"Oooh! Nice comeback Tenie! Ya know if I were you I would really think about not talking to me like that again, I know everything at this school and that means I even have some dirt on you."

I decided it was finally time to look up. "What do you know about me?" I challenged.

"I'm sure you don't want me to say it right in front of your boyfriend, or excuse me EX-boyfriend."

I could tell Neji stiffened and was now listening to what we were talking about.

"Leave him out of this Karin he doesn't even know what you're talking about."

"What? Are you telling me your lover-boy actually forgot he was dating you? Wow! I think I now have respect for Suna Private!"

"Alright why the h*ll am I being brought into a topic of conversation that I am in no need of being in?"

'Oh sh*t, Neji finally said something. I'm dead.' I thought.

"Oh so the big bad Hyuuga speaks! Well Neji in case you didn't know we were discussing your previous relationship with Miss Tenie over here. Would you care to comment?" Karin asked.

"I never had a relationship with this girl. I don't even know who she is."

That made all the girls laugh and me feel like total and utter sh*t.

I knew he probably didn't remember a thing but actually hearing him say it was like a knife in the gut.

"Wow Tenie you must have been a great girlfriend in order to get that status! Well I think I'll be going now, say hi to Sasuke for me Neji!"

Neji grunted in response and the girls took off to ruin my reputation and leave me feeling the worst embarrassment I had ever felt in all my life. I was actually trying not to cry so I looked at the clock only to see that we still had fifteen minutes left. I was officially screwed.

"So would you mind explaining to me why that whore thinks we were in a relationship?"

I couldn't believe Neji was really asking me that question, plus people were starting to look at us and whisper.

"It's nothing, you should just drop it." I said weakly.

"No. I want you to tell me if it's true." I turned and looked at him. He was looking at me curiously, an expression he held whenever he knew I was hiding something from him and he wanted to know.

I missed that look.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me right? I'm not worth anything and your name is so great that I can't even compare."

"Did I say that?"

"No, but weren't you going to?"

"If I didn't say it already then why would you think I would?" He honestly wasn't thinking he was better than me, he wanted to know if we really did go out and if we did why didn't he remember.

"Yes, we did go out. Sophomore year, before you left for Suna."

He looked pensive and thoughtful and finally he spoke. "Why don't I remember then?"

"I don't know, what happened while you were away Neji?"

He looked skeptical then he seemed to get defensive. "Why do you want to know what happened there? Who are you?"

"Calm down, my name is Tenten Fukui, I'm friends with your cousin and I've known you since I was in fifth grade. You and I and Lee were grouped together that year and-"

"You hung out with Lee? Does Lee remember this?"

"I don't know I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Lee since I-"

"So what does any of this have to do with why you want to know what happened at Suna?" His eyes were narrowed and he was starting to sound slightly anxious.

"Did something happen at Suna?" I was getting anxious now since he was cutting me off so much.

"Why is that any of your concern?" He shouted.

"Because I was your girlfriend and I worried about you!"

I stood up and slapped him in the face.

The whole room got quite waiting for the next one of us to speak. I saw Neji's eyes flash red, something that made me nervous but I wasn't going to back down now.

"I waited for you to write back and you never did! I continued to write to you three months after you stopped writing to me because I thought I still had hope! I don't know what happened to you while you were there but someone must have hit you too hard or something because I was your girlfriend Neji Hyuuga and I loved you!"

He stared at me and rose up out his of his chair slowly; I forgot how tall he was.

"Now I'm going to ask you once more but never again! What happened to you while you were there?" Tears were pricking my eyes as I asked the question.

Everyone was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Neji didn't say anything but stared hard at me, as if trying to look into my soul but not finding anything so then he searched my face for an answer.

"I don't know." He finally replied.

I was breathing heavy and I didn't realize it until the bell rang and everyone made their way out as quickly as they could, even the teacher left.

I too turned around and quickly gathered my belongings and rushed to the door only to be stopped by Neji, who was in front of me.

"Tenten." Was all he said before he leaned down and kissed me.

I dropped my books and started to kiss him back. He picked me up and put me on the teacher's desk and continued to kiss me. His hands slowly ran down my sides and then back up and he cupped my face for awhile until it started getting a bit more aggressive and he put his hands around my waist my pulled me closer to him. Unfortunately though we heard something that made us stop what we were doing.

"Ahem." A voice said.

We turned to look at who was there and I was about to pound him or her into the ground when I realized it was a teacher. It was actually none other than our Physics teacher.

"Deidara-sensei." I said in surprise.

"Hello Miss Fukui and Mr. Hyuuga. I'm sure you are aware of our strict policies concerning sex un?"

"Yes Deidara-sensei, we're so sor-"

"Yes we are and we don't give a d*mn."

"Neji!" I can't believe he just said that! Was he trying to get us both expelled?

"Ah I see un. And do you share your partner's attitude Miss Fukui?"

"No Deidara-sensei I-"

"Yes she does." Neji replied.

"Neji shut up!" I hissed.

"I see un." Deidara-sensei said. "Hyuuga you have detention tomorrow after school and Miss Fukui…well if I ever catch you again you have a detention as well. Is that clear un?"

"Yes sir." I said.

Neji growled.

"Both of you out! It's lunch time."

I gathered my stuff and left immediately but when I turned to give Neji a piece of my mind I saw he wasn't there.

'I guess Deidara-sensei is talking to him privately.' I thought.

So I continued walking to the lunch room to meet up with Temari and the rest, who were probably wondering why I was ten minutes late to lunch, I was never late, this was my favorite time of the day! I strode quickly and quietly to the lunch room and was sad to see our usual table taken by Karin and her stupid friends. I went through the lunch line quickly and got my food and then went back outside to find someone I knew.

"Ten! Hey I've been looking for you!" I saw Temari running toward me.

"Hey you! Boy have I got something to tell you." I said.

"Oh well, you can tell us after you sit down and explain to me why you of all people are late to lunch."

"Okay well basically I had a run in with Neji and things started to heat up real quick and we got in trouble and that's why I'm late."

Temari stopped and stared at me. "Your sh*tin me."

I shook my head at her. "Nope!"

"Alright well you better give me all the gory details when we sit down."

"Fine, fine." I said.

I saw that all my friends were sitting under a big tree in the courtyard, which was ironic because this is where we all sat during our sophomore year.

"Hey Tenten where have you been?" Hinata asked me.

"Sucking your cousin's face off." Temari stated then stuck her tongue out at me.

I kicked her playfully then sat down next to Hinata and related what happened to everyone with all the details just as Temari asked.

"OKAY! When we were talking in the library I didn't mean that you should go make out with my cousin!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Haha! Poor Hina, too cute and sweet for her own good!" Ino laughed.

"Shut up Ino! I am not!" Hinata said in defense for herself.

"You really are too sweet for your own good Hina." Sakura added.

Hinata folded her arms across her chest gave a little pout.

"Hey Ten don't feel too bad about it, Shikamaru and I made out in the hallway a few days ago" Temari said.

"What? And you didn't tell me?" I exclaimed.

Temari shrugged and replied with "I didn't think it was a hug deal, all I know is that he doesn't remember me much either."

I shook my head at her. "Well at least we're in the same boat."

She replied while smirking at me.

"Well it sounds like you had fun Ten! And I totally get when Deidara interrupted you because Tsunade-sama interrupted me and Gaara." Matsuri told me.

"So what did ever happen with you and Gaara Mat?" Sakura asked.

Matsuri blushed and started playing with her fingers. "I'd really rather not go into it because it's kinda embarrassing."She told the pink haired girl.

"Well it can't be as embarrassing as Ino's dream."

"Shut up Sakura! You don't just shout out stuff like that!" Ino shouted.

"Oh cool it pig, it's not a big deal!" Saura retorted.

"Oooh! Ino had a wet dream!"

"Shut up Temari I did not!"

Temari laughed at her.

"You should tell us Ino." Hinata said.

"No! That was a private dream that Sakura shouldn't have mentioned!"

"Yeah but if you told her then you should tell us." I told her.

"Okay so Ino had a dream about Kiba!"

"SHUT UP FOREHEAD!"

"And they were in the shower and making out and stuff and-" "SHUT IT FOREHEAD OR ELSE!" "Then they were about to do it when Ino woke up!"

I couldn't help but laugh since poor Ino was so red that she would win against a tomato or better yet Karin's hair! Temari was laughing as were Matsuri and Hinata at this point.

"It's not funny!" Ino shouted while Sakura just sat there peeling her orange and smiling like looking so proud.

I guess Ino really wasn't kidding about the 'or else' part because what she said next turned our conversation around.

"Sakura went to third base with Sasuke!"

My mouth dropped open, Temari shouted "Go Sakura!", Matsuri's mouth dropped open as well, Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth formed a little O, Ino looked smug, and Sakura was blushing bright cherry red.

"INO!"

"Oh my." Hinata said.

"Good job Sakura." I said while trying not to laugh at her face.

Matsuri said nothing but started to smile and Temari was grinning like the Cheshire cat!

"It's not like you didn't go to third base with Kiba! At least I never gave Sasuke a blowjob!"

"WOOT! Go Ino!" Temari shouted.

Now Ino was bright red again. "Sakura you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Well you swore up and down that you wouldn't tell anyone about the Sasuke thing either!"

The two were bickering with each other until Temari whistled and got their attention. "Calm down girls there's no need for arguing."

"Tem's right you guys don't need to fight. It's all good!" Matsuri said happily.

"You wouldn't understand Matsuri it's not like you have anything like that to keep secret." Ino said.

"Oh really now? Well how about getting caught making out by your school principle with your ex-boyfriend who doesn't remember you?"

Ino shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sure you're not the only ones who have done something sexual with your crush in this circle. Am I right?" Matsuri questioned.

"Oh you're definitely right! I know I've had some wild experiences recently." I chimed in.

"That's true. But Sasuke and I weren't even dating when that stuff happened, or at least not officially. Plus what we did and compared to you guys kissing someone is way worse." Sakura stated.

"Yeah well it's not like you went all the way with him." Temari said.

"How far have you gone with a guy Temari?" Ino asked.

"I've had sex, more than once to I might add."

Ino and Sakura's mouth dropped open, I knew since she told me everything.

"Did you do it with Shikamaru?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we did it a couple of times. But I didn't lose my virginity to him if that's what you're asking." She said.

"Who did you lose it to?" Sakura asked.

"Some guy, it was back when I was fourteen so I don't remember too much accept that he was experienced."

"Did you and Neji ever have sex Ten?" Ino asked me.

"Um no, but we tried to a few times. We would always get interrupted and stuff so we could never really go all the way, but we did a lot of foreplay." I told her.

"So is sex not that big of a deal?" Hinata asked.

"No Hinata don't think that! It is a big deal and honestly if I were you I wouldn't do it till marriage. I know that sounds old fashion but it's the way to go, that way you won't get hurt. Besides when you have sex with someone your giving them apart of yourself and it's kinda gross to give yourself to so many people, it's like if you were dirty and you wanted to take a shower but don't." Temari said.

"That does sound gross." Hinata replied while making a face.

"Yeah it is, so just wait its better. Hey Mat and Gaara are waiting, err, were waiting." Temari looked at Matsuri to see if it was ok to tell Hinata that.

Mat nodded and continued with the story herself. "To make a long story short I had this friend who lived in Sauna, well she and I both liked Gaara but he didn't know that at this point. So one day apparently she told Gaara that she wanted him, like really wanted him, so they had sex. Later when we started going out he told me about it and I was in shock, I couldn't believe she had betrayed my trust like that when we were best friends. So needless to say I stopped talking to her and so did Gaara, when she asked him why he did he told her that he couldn't talk to someone who betrayed their friends loyalty. So after that we made a deal to not have sex until we were married…to each other."

She smiled as she finished her tale.

"So you guys thought you were going to get married?" I asked.

"Well we kinda knew. Gaara told me that he couldn't be with anyone else and that he wanted to only be with me. Call it a stupid girlish fantasy but I believed him. So we made the pact."

"That's so cute Mat!" Hinata told her.

Matsuri smiled and looked down then said, "Hinata I think it's time we talked about the day you were attacked."

I looked over to Hinata and she looked tense but fierce, almost as if preparing herself for the discussion. "Why?" She asked Matsuri.

"Because a teacher seems to know what's going on."

"Wait, are you saying that a teacher told you something? Who was it?" Sakura asked.

"It was Itachi-sensei, he told me that there was something written on your car just like Kiba tried to tell you. He also said that I wasn't safe."

"I don't get it, why would he say that you're not safe?" Hinata asked.

"I suppose it's because of what the writing on your car said. I have it written down hang on a sec." Matsuri picked up her bag and started going through it until she pulled out a slip of paper and read from it.

"On the full moon rise you will see what it is you are looking for. On the hour you will see the transformation of the lost."

"Ok this is all a bit too creepy for me!"

"Sit down and shut up Ino! I want to know what's going on!" Sakura told her.

Ino listened but still looked scared.

"Alright so what does that even mean?" I asked.

"It means we need to find out when the next full moon is." Temari stated.

"That's a great idea Tem, Sakura, look at your phone. I know for a fact that your cell has a calendar with stuff like that programmed into it." Hinata said.

"Ok." Sakura pulled out her cell phone and clicked for about a minute before she finally said, "The next one is in three days." Then put her phone away.

"What the heck is transforming in three days?" I asked.

"The lost." Temari sarcastically told me.

"I got that but who are the lost?" I questioned.

"I don't think any of us know that answer." Matsuri replied.

I sighed, this was not only creepy it was weird and frustrating.

"On the hour, does that mean midnight?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it could, the hour of the full moon rise, does that make sense?" Matsuri said.

"It kinda does." Temari replied to her.

"So does this mean we're gunna go and find out three days from now?" Matsuri asked us all excitedly.

"I don't know Mat, we don't even know where this place is that it's talking about." Temari said.

"Yeah and this isn't a horror film so let's not act like it! I am not going anywhere at midnight on a full moon to figure out who 'the lost' is!" Ino protested.

"Ino you have no sense of adventure." Sakura said as she sighed at her friend's antics.

"I don't care! It sounds scary!"

"Sounds like fun!" I said.

"Well whatever it sounds like to you guys we don't have time to talk about it. The bell just rang!" Hinata interjected.

All of us gathered our stuff and went racing off to our lockers. Temari was walking right next to me and I knew she was going to ask me something by the gleam in her eye and the smirk on her lips.

"So do you want to know who the lost are?"

I smiled as I made it to my locker and got out my books for next period.

"If you have to ask me that question you are definitely not Temari Sabaku."

Temari grinned as we both closed our lockers and said, "Then I'm sure I'll be seeing you at midnight in three days."

**Hinata P.O.V**

Everything that just happened at lunch blew my mind. I now knew more about my friends then I ever knew before and I found out how I was going to finally understand what was wrong with Naruto. I was determined to be wherever I had to be in three days and the only way I was going to find out was to spy on Neji since he visited my father frequently and they talked about issues that were not business related.

I was currently in my seventh period class, which was when I was an aid, and had nothing to do since the teacher left me no work, so I was thinking. That's when I heard a noise coming from outside the classroom and I just had to investigate and since the teacher wasn't back yet it meant I had some time to kill.

I opened the door and looked outside and I saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke fooling around. They were talking and laughing and teasing each other like boys do and pushing one another around, all in all they were just having some fun.

I closed the door enough so that it was only cracked and I could hear them but not see them. I didn't want them seeing me either so this was good, hopefully they would talk about that message that had been written on my car otherwise I would probably never find out, even if I did listen in to Neji he probably wouldn't say anything unless I was lucky and I wasn't ever lucky.

"So you told her what exactly?"

It was Kiba who had spoken.

"I told her that her *ss was, nice although her tits were small, so she would sleep with me."

I'm pretty sure that was Sasuke.

"And she did?" Kiba again.

Then I heard some laughing and I was gunna guess that Sasuke had said yes or nodded or something.

"Ok well what I don't get is why Orochimaru would have told us anything, I mean he was on the council that talked to us first."

That was definitely Naruto.

"Yeah but they didn't tell us much, ok I take it back they told us why it happened but nothing else vital. They said we needed a leader and we needed guard assignments and yada yada."

Shikamaru that time.

"True, so what else are we missing? He said he wasn't going to help us but he told us what we shouldn't do and about the ritual I guess."

Naruto again.

"Maybe he was just there so he could see which one of us he wanted to f*ck more."

That was Sasuke.

The guys laughed at his crude humor and when it started to die down one of them, i'm sure it was Naruto, asked "Hey speaking of that, has there been a moment that you wanted to bite whoever you were f*cking?"

"Yeah I get that, happens about every time now that I think of it."

That was Shikamaru I think.

"I get that too, have either of you done it?"

I'm thinking Sasuke.

"No I haven't."

"Neither have I."

Naruto and Shikamaru. So what about Kiba?

"I don't get that so I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Kiba I'm pretty sure it only happens to us so you wouldn't get it. Wait have you noticed that Choji and Lee and Shino haven't talked to us since before we went to Orochimaru?"

That was Shikamaru I believe.

"Yeah you're right does anyone have a clue why?"

That was Naruto.

"I think Neji said he was going to talk to Lee to see if he remembered anything but my guess is that whatever they did to Kankuro is what they did to those three."

Shikamaru.

"How come it didn't happen to me?"

Kiba.

"I think because they either forgot about you or decided that one guy guarding five others was plenty. No matter what happened someone is changing the rules and their doing it fast."

Shikamaru again.

"Either that or their on to us, we have gained some knowledge about who is on the other side."

Sasuke.

"You mean who's a full demon? Like the one's the council originally talked about?"

Kiba.

"Yes them. There the one's that changed into something else after they were injected because they wanted to become more powerful."

Shikamaru.

"Ya know I'm starting to think that maybe they have a spy."

That was Naruto.

"And how do you know?"

Sasuke.

Suddenly the door flew open and I fell on my butt looking up at none other than Naruto. He smirked down at me with a look that said 'caught you' and I was surprised that no one else was even coming to see who or what he had found.

"Just deal with whoever it is and then let's go. We only have a half hour left anyway." I don't know who said it but it sounded like Shikamaru if it was anyone.

Naruto licked his lips at me and said "My pleasure."

I scooted away from him and stood up as he closed the door and locked it.

"So are you the little spy for the big bad demons?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

"It's not very wise to lie to me princess."

"Don't call me that!"

"And why not?" He was getting closer.

"Because I'm not a princess, I'm just Hinata."

"Oh you're just Hinata huh? Well we'll see about that."

Then he kissed me, I don't know why but he did. Then he started kissing my neck and the only thing from me falling down was his arms which I was hanging onto as much as I could since the majority of me was being held and I couldn't think a coherent thought let alone try and hold myself up. He continued to kiss my neck for awhile and then he seemed to get bored, so he bit me.

"Ow!"

That had actually hurt.

"Did I hurt you little Hinata?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Then he continued to bite at my neck until I felt myself bleeding.

"Naruto stop I'm bleeding!" He lifted his head and I saw he had blood on his mouth and was smirking.

"I. Know."

Then he licked at the blood until it was gone then he stopped and looked me up and down and smirked again.

"What are you hiding underneath that shirt of yours?" I tried to cover my chest but it was pointless because of his arms. He lifted my shirt over my head and threw it on the ground.

"Hmm, let's start here shall we?"

Then he lowered his head.


	10. Don't Speak

Chapter 10

**Naruto P.O.V**

I stopped right as I was about to kiss her chest. Her voice just sounded so familiar yet I didn't know why. It was odd that I was stopping because my body was telling me to keep going, but this just felt wrong, especially with her.

I lifted her up so that she was standing and I looked down into her eyes, they were frightened eyes, they seemed to yell that I was a jerk and how could I do this.

Why?

Why did this one girl matter all of a sudden?

"Naruto please. This isn't you." She pleaded.

I picked up her shirt from the floor so quickly her mouth opened and she blinked a few times.

"Here." I said as I gave it back to her.

"Thank You." She replied and put it on.

The next thing I knew I was kissing her, and she was kissing me back. She was gentle and soft like a pillow that you just fall into at night when you don't think you can move another step; and we weren't going fast because we didn't feel the need to. Kissing her slowly was all I wanted to do…and yet I wanted so much more. I wanted to be with her as more than just a lover and I could feel that, I felt how I wanted to be her best friend and the person who was always there and always cared. I stumbled away from her as the vision left my eyes. I was back in the present and I wasn't kissing her. What was that? Some type of trip?

"Naruto are you ok?" She asked me.

I just stared at her then asked, "Who are you?"

She sighed and looked down; she seemed to be pondering something until she finally said "I'm Hinata Hyuuga; we used to hang out before you went to boarding school."

I stared at her like she was crazy because I honestly thought she was.

"Ok then if we hung out, why don't I remember you huh? It's kind of weird seeing as how we supposedly were friends!" I yelled.

"Calm down Naruto, I don't know why you don't remember me. Maybe you fell and hit your head." She retorted.

"I didn't fall! I think you have me confused with someone else lady." I said as I put my hands behind my head.

"Yeah, I'm thinking I do." She glared at me then walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

I dropped my hands and looked to where she had just left feeling like a total class one a-hole and I had no idea why. I didn't know her and she claims now that she mistook me for someone else, but that definitely wouldn't explain why I had that weird vision thing of us kissing. Maybe it was just something I wanted and I saw it a bit more clearly then normal since the ritual was so close?

Ok that was a long shot but still…if I couldn't remember who she was then why did I have the vision thing? This was confusing me and making me slightly nauseous so I was done wondering about it. I opened the door and left the room heading back to the gym since I didn't see my friends anywhere and that was where I should be anyway.

"What happened in there Dobe?"

I turned around to see Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba behind me glaring holes into my head.

"She left Sasuke alright? Things didn't go down the way I planned." I mumbled the last part but I knew they still heard it.

"Well d*mn straight they didn't! You can't plan anything to save your life baka!" Kiba shouted at me.

I growled at him to shut up and in return he sneered at me.

"Dobe, you said you would handle the situation and you didn't, you can't keep f*cking up your promises or we may just have to find a new leader." Sasuke stated.

I stared at the ground angrily, he was right obviously but I just hated to hear it; it meant that they doubted my skills as leader and that wasn't good. Slowly I looked up at the three in front of me and admitted something that no one else would've had the nerve to.

"I had a vision of that girl and I. Then after she told me that we used to hang out before I left for Suna but yet I don't remember. What the h*ll happened to us during that surgery that we don't know about? That is what our mission is; all of us need to be weary of these sudden visions that appear at random. We have three days left and we don't need anyone slipping up. Now let's head back to gym before our cover is blown. We need to tell Neji as well."

They nodded at me and we made our way back to the gym.

**Tenten P.O.V**

I sat there in the gym watching Ino scream and yell at her cheerleaders trying to make them do their routine better and couldn't help but roll my eyes at how annoying her repetitive sentences were. I got up and went toward the volleyball net to join the game since I had nothing better to do and on my way I saw someone who I hadn't seen at all so far this year; Gai-sensei.

"Now my very youthful and energetic students listen up! We will play a most youthful game of basketball! Whoever wins shall be considered the most youthful and bright student among everyone! Now split into teams and start the game!"

"Hai Gai-sensei you are truly wise and spectacular!"

"Yes Lee, now go and win!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!"

I shook my head at what I had just witnessed and looked at the guys splitting into teams and noticed one particular guy that I didn't know had the same P.E class as me until now.

There stood Neji off to the side not even attempting to play which in and of its self was weird but also Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba just came strolling into class and were talking to Neji. The serious look they had on their faces made me want to know what was going on and maybe figure out more about why Neji didn't remember that we had dated.

Then again that probably wasn't what they were talking about but it didn't matter, I still had a right to go up to Neji and ask him what happened since I didn't see him right after we got in trouble with Deidara-sensei.

So needless to say I made my way over to the group of boys that everyone else was leaving alone for one reason or another and as I got closer they one by one started to notice me until they were all staring at me like I was insane for even approaching them. I took a deep breath and exhaled and right as I was about to say something to Neji when none other than Lee came right up to us and put his arms around our shoulders and pulled us into a big hug.

"Lee!" I said.

"Oh it's so good to be together with your guys again! I have missed you Tenten just as I have missed you Neji! Where did our youthful time go?"

Neji and I got out from Lee's grasp about the same time and while Neji glared I took this golden opportunity to stand there and watch what would happen.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Lee." I told him honestly.

"Oh you guys know what I mean! When all of us hung out together and enjoyed our youthful time by playing soccer and basketball! That was also the time when Tenten's blossom of love was watered by Neji with the truest most burning passion of fire that I had ever seen!"

I stared at Lee like he was a crazy man, but at least he remembered Neji and I had been together.

"Lee what are you talking about?"

"Neji do you not remember? How could you not remember your burning love for Tenten after one year of being away?"

Neji looked from Lee to me back to Lee and then to me again. He seemed very confused.

"Whoa there bushy brows don't want to overexert the guy!" Kiba said as he came strolling toward us.

"He's done no such thing." Neji replied.

Kiba rolled his eyes then said "Calm down Hyuuga I was joking, then again you never did take jokes very well."

"That is true! Neji always had a problem with joking and having a good time. Even when Tenten and I did something very special and youthful for his birthday he did not crack a single smile! It was then that my mission was to make my dear friend smile no matter the cost!"

Kiba stared at Lee as if he had two heads while I looked back and forth from Lee to Neji and the first of which was smiling happily while the other was glaring as if to try and kill him.

"Lee you're making them a bit crazy I think maybe we should change topics or leave." I stated.

Now all eyes were on me again, not my exact intention but it would do.

"I see! Thank you my dear Tenten you have truly helped me out once again, I am eternally thankful!" Lee then hugged me after stating his thanks but his grip was a little too tight so I started squirming a bit.

"Get off her Lee."

"Oh sorry Neji! I was just so grateful to our dear and good friend Tenten that I didn't realize it would make you so uncomfortable if I hugged her. I must have forgotten how much you hated it, so I will run one hundred laps around this gym so I will never forget again!" And Lee went running off just like he said.

I shook my head and watched him as he ran until I heard Kiba's voice.

"So you came over here, did you need something?"

I looked at him then replied "Uh, yea I need to talk to Neji. I mean I wanted to tell Neji something real quick, as long as it was ok with him of course." 'Wow Tenten that was a very smart statement.' I said to myself.

Kiba looked at Neji who nodded and so he left, but not before looking me up and down with a sneer as if I might attack at any moment. I glared at him as he walked off that is until Neji said something.

"What did you need?"

"Oh right, look Neji I just wanted to say that what happened earlier was a mistake. I shouldn't have let it go that far, I mean I knew our tempers were rising and we were about to blow chunks but that's no excuse. I guess the point of what I'm saying is that I'm sorry I didn't control myself better."

I stared into his eyes to see how he was processing what I just said and he looked calm as always, so typical of him.

"So what you're saying is that you regret what happened." He stated.

"No. I'm saying I shouldn't have let it get so out of hand that you got in trouble with Deidara-sensei."

He shifted a bit then said "You don't regret it then?"

"Well I uh, I mean, oh screw it! No I don't regret it. It's probably the best decision I made all year so far." I heated up at my last statement, I shouldn't have said that much.

Neji smirked at me.

"Then why apologize?"

"Because I thought that you regretted it, I wouldn't have even said another word to you if I had known. Normally you wouldn't be too pleased with someone that got you a detention like that."

"Well maybe my attitude toward those situations has changed."

Then he leaned close to me and whispered

"Especially toward you Tenten."

Of course the bell would ring right after he said that! He kissed my cheek then backed off and walked away to his friends. I stood there like an idiot until Ino jumped on me from behind and startled me a little.

"Hey Ten! What did you and Neji talk about huh?"

"Ino get off! And that's between me and Neji thank you."

I then started for the locker room and Ino hurried to catch up to me as quickly as she could.

"Ok fine! But I'll remember that the next time you want me to tell you something!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Ino, you'll tell me anyways."

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Alright so I had the weirdest encounter with Neji in the gym and I don't know whether to go home and throw darts into a picture of him or go find him and kiss him to death. I'm so confused!"

"Calm down lieutenant crazy! You don't need to freak out about what happened, because whatever did happen probably wasn't that big of a deal." Temari told her confused friend.

I had been doing nothing when I got home from cheer practice so instead of going to that stupid sleep over tonight, and laying in someone's bed that I don't like, talking about boys and shoes and whatever else, I called Temari who said she was with Tenten at the coffee shop on Momo Street. When I got here they were talking just like this and that was a half hour ago, needless to say Tenten had yet to spill the beans about what happened with Neji even though she was complaining about it nonstop.

"Ugg!" Tenten said and put her head on the table we were sitting at.

Temari rolled her eyes at her friend and looked to me then put her fingers to her head like a gun and mouthed 'shoot me'. I wasn't as close to Ten as Temari was but I guess it was worth a try to see if I could get her to talk.

"Ten, maybe, just maybe, if you tell us what happened we could help you figure things out and make you less confused. Did he say something to you?" I tried.

She picked her head up from the table and stretched her arms toward me. "Yes! He told me that his attitude toward sexy things had changed especially toward me! What does that even mean?" Tenten said then put her hands over her face.

I looked at Temari who looked back at me then our attention shifted back to Tenten.

"Uh Ten? It meant he became open to the idea of nailing you! DUH! Why on earth would you even ask what the h*ll that means?"

"Ok Tem I don't think she needs an angry best friend right now." I told her calmly.

Temari folded her arms and grunted.

"Look Tenten, Temari's right about that though, but in all honesty we don't really know what's going through his head anymore then you do. The best thing to do would be to just let things happen as they're going to, basically let them fall into place." I said.

"Well how on earth do I do that? I just want him to explain things because I don't even know where things are between us. Is that so much to ask?" Tenten replied.

"No it's not but boys are dumb like that, they don't explain, it's not their thing really. I know it's a bunch of bullsh*t but that's just how they work." Temari stated.

"Yeah I'm gunna have to agree on that one." I said in response.

Tenten sat back in her chair and looked at both of us, most likely collecting her thoughts before answering.

"Alright fine then, I'll just ignore all annoying feelings of wanting to talk to him. He can talk to me if he wants but as for me I'll just let him be."

"That a girl Ten! See, now you're going to be just fine."

I looked at Temari and shook my head, she was so silly sometimes.

It really sucked that nothing like this had happened to me, I mean I'm not trying to be selfish but I just missed Sasuke and I had yet to even talk to him yet. I looked up at the sky and sighed, at least the breeze was nice.

"Oh no Sakura not you now! We just fixed Ten!" Temari exclaimed.

"Oh can it Temari! Sakura you can talk to us ya know, I know we're not Ino-"

"D*mn straight we're not Ino." Temari interjected.

"But, we're still your friends so you can trust us, probably even more than Ino since she tells all of us everything. No offense to her or anything." Tenten told me.

"Yeah I know and it's really not a big secret I was just thinking of how lucky you guys are. I haven't interacted with Sasuke at all and all of you have with your boyfriends, um well maybe not boyfriends but you catch my drift." I said.

"You're calling us lucky? We're not lucky, we've legit had to go through h*ll and back because they said oh I don't remember you. I don't think you want that." Temari replied.

"I know it's just that any interaction would be nice." I said back.

"We get that, even if Tem doesn't want to actually say it, we do understand. But hey, Ino hasn't even talked to Kiba yet. You may end up beating her." Tenten winked at me after she finished explaining her side.

I smiled at her and looked down to my coffee then checked my phone for the time. "Oh I better go. My mom wants me home for dinner, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said.

I got up and put my phone in my pocket then picked up my purse ad turned to leave.

"Alright see ya!"

"Ya catch ya later."

I waved back at both of them and then turned forward again and started walking home. It was a good thing that I was only a few streets away since the sun was setting and I hated to be out alone after the sun was down. I was getting closer, just one more street sign to go and then I would me on my street, just then I heard my phone go off. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID, it said Hinata.

"Hello?" I answered, but just my luck I dropped my phone and the battery fell out.

"D*mmit!" I cursed.

I bent down to pick it up when I saw knees in front me. My face traveled upward to see who it was and I was quite surprised to see one of the new teachers standing there in front of me.

"Oh, hello Sasori-sensei." I said politely.

"Hello Ms. Haruno, it's nice to see you."

I stood back up and looked down at the pieces of phone in my hand and then to him. "I just dropped my phone so I'm a little frazzled, sorry."

"Oh that's fine, here let me help you, I've dropped my phone countless times so I know how to fix it."With that said he took the pieces of phone and started putting them together.

"Wow, well, thank you Sasori-sensei I appreciate it." I replied.

He smirked as he continued to put it together.

"So uh, how do you like teaching at Konaha High?" The least I could do was have a conversation with the guy.

"It's been fine; this is my first teaching job so I can't compare it to anything."

"Ah well that's cool. Having any problems with any students yet?" I asked jokingly.

"Actually yes, there is a group of students that just love to aggravate me with silly pranks."

"Oh wow did any of them cause any damage?"

"No their harmless I assure you, there just quite annoying." He replied.

I nodded at that.

"Here's your phone, good as new."

"Thanks! I really appreciate this. Well I guess I better get going."

He started moving closer to me then said "Alright, and Ms. Haruno I just want you to know that if you ever need anything I'm always available to talk."

I leaned back slightly and replied "Ok thank you."

"I mean anything Sakura, and if you're having issues with those students too just let me know and I'll be right on it."

Then he winked at me.

I stood there for a second and was about to saying something when I saw his hand start reaching for my face, and when he did touch me he was wiping away some hair that was in my face.

"Hey Akasuna! What the h*ll you doing?"

I turned to my left to see Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke coming toward the two of us. I knew it had to be Kiba that shouted because Shikamaru and Sasuke never would, the teacher sneered at them and back away from me which made me relived.

"Mr. Inuzuka I see you out terrorizing the world with that annoying voice of yours."

"Haha very funny! The reason we're even over here is because we saw you messing with some poor innocent little girl." Kiba stated while putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I was talking to a student." He replied.

"Yeah but you were standing kind of close don't ya think?" Shikamaru put in.

Sasori-sensei looked at the new voice and said "I was handing her back her phone which she dropped. Are you going to have me arrested?"

"No. Just get the h*ll outta here."

I looked to the voice that had just spoken; it was none other than Sasuke. The teacher got closer to him as he glared daggers into the Uchiha's face.

"If you want to stay out of detention you won't speak to me that way again Uchiha. You boys have a nice evening." And with that said he left.

Kiba dropped his arm from my shoulder and said "D*mn pinky you sure are lucky we got here when we did. Ya might not have ever seen the light of day again." I could tell by his tone he was kidding.

"Yeah sure whatever." I sneered.

"Hey, I wouldn't say this unless I had to but we kinda just saved you *ss back there, a thank you would be nice." Shikamaru told me.

"Ok thanks I'm leaving."

Unfortunately my path was blocked by a rather tall Uchiha.

"Hold up, where you going in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Home." I replied.

"Hn. Your gratitude is noticed."

"Ok look I said thanks will you let me leave now?" I said exasperatedly.

"No. Why don't you like us?"

"Oh I'm sorry am I hurting your feelings?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I just want to know why your acting like such a b*tch."

My mouth dropped open.

**'He did not just call us that**!' My inner shouted.

I could tell his friends backed off a little so they wouldn't be killed with him.

"You son of a b*t-" I tried to slap him as I finished my curse but he grabbed my hand and raised his brow.

"Did you really think that would work?"

I tried to pull my hand away but his grip was too strong. "Sasuke let go of me!"

"Hn." Was his only reply.

I kept struggling and struggling and when I was about to give up I felt his lips touch mine and the world seemed to stop moving along with time itself. The kiss couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds and as he pulled away he whispered in my ear "That was enough payment for helping you." Then he let me go and started walking away with his friends.

I turned around and watched them leave in my state of shock and when I finally got it together I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"B*stard!"

**Kiba P.O.V**

Walking isn't such a big deal actually it's a great way to stay in shape and stuff. I like walking because it makes me feel healthy and active because I play video games quite often with my friends, and speaking of friends it's great to walk with them. Not only are you being healthy but you have someone there to talk to, I don't know about most people but I like walking with friends and talking way more than listening to my iPod and walking, but like I said I like walking, unlike Shikamaru who was complaining so much that that Sasuke would suddenly snap at him telling him to shut the f*ck up or something along those lines.

Ya see none of us were talking but since Shikamaru and Sasuke had that connection in their heads and Shikamaru was a complainer naturally Sasuke had the bad end of the deal.

"Shikamaru stop saying this is so troublesome or I will kill you."

I sighed at the turn this one sided conversation had taken.

"Alright calm down sheesh. I didn't know that would upset you so much especially since it's in my head not yours." He replied.

"Yes but the fact that I can pick up the thoughts form your head kind of makes it hard for me to think of anything else."

"You mean like Sakura?"

All of a sudden Sasuke turned deadly serious. "That is none of your business."

"Yeah well neither are my thoughts but ya still look into them."

By this point they had stopped walking and just faced each other.

"Guys can you please chill out? We're getting a lot of looks." I piped in, but they just ignored me.

"I don't try to pry into your mind; you let your thoughts run rampant around. You don't even try to control them."

"They're not kids Sasuke, their thoughts. Chill."

"Ok people are getting a bit closer now guys." I tried again.

"If one more person tells me to chill I'll rip their f*cking head off right here and now!" Sasuke finally exploded.

"Sasuke! What the h*ll is wrong with you? Don't scream stuff like that out in the street like an idiot!" Shikamaru yelled.

Sasuke turned looked Shikamaru straight in the eye and punched him dead in the face.

Shikamaru stumbled a bit but regained his balance and quicker than the rest of the world could see he was behind Sasuke and throwing him to the ground.

"Dude stop! We can't be doing this here!" I said as I pulled Shikamaru off Sasuke and threw him to my right.

Sasuke immediately got up and past me so quickly I didn't even see it and punched his friend again. I couldn't believe this was happening. Now Sasuke had Shikamaru pinned beneath him and was repeatedly punching him. I looked at them and I noticed that they were starting to transform slowly, I knew that I had to stop them or people would figure us out and that wasn't good. There was only one way to stop them and it involved me transforming a little myself.

I pulled Sasuke off Shikamaru and held him with one hand and when the other got off the ground and lunged forward I grabbed him with the other. I could see that my nails had grown a bit longer and I hoped that the people gathering closer couldn't tell that I was turning into a beast.

"Alright enough! The both of you are going to chill out or so help me i'll throw your *sses all across the city ya got it?" I seethed, this was my only shot.

Sasuke pulled my hand off him and started heading toward our condo so I let go of Shikamaru who huffed a little before walking after Sasuke. The people that had started to gather were dispersing so I headed after the two that had just left. When all three of us did get inside, me being the last, I saw that Sasuke had gone to the kitchen and Shikamaru was currently going to his room.

'Well good at least they aren't fighting anymore.' I thought.

Naruto was sitting on the couch watching some show about cars so I decided to join him, I sat down and sighed out of exhaustion and unfortunately the blond noticed.

"So, why did it take so long for you to get the two of them home? It wasn't that long of a walk Kiba." He questioned.

I thought for a second since I was rather worried that if he found out he would blame me even though I had nothing to do with how the fight started. It was just a case of testosterone flaring. "No it wasn't but we ran into a little issue that was taken care of." I finally replied.

He was still facing the TV when he spoke again. "Oh. What issue would that have been?"

"Uh, Akasuna. He was talking to a girl from the high school and we thought it would be best if he stopped since he was the one that attacked me earlier this year."

The fridge opened then closed as Naruto turned to face me.

"What girl?"

"Just some chick, don't really know her that well." I replied.

"What was her name Kiba?" He questioned again.

I shook my head and looked away, I really didn't want to see his face when I answered because I knew he knew her, heck he had liked her since middle school.

"Sakura Haruno." I finally said.

"What? And nothing happened between her and Sasuke?" I could hear worry in his voice mixed with a small tinge of panic.

"I don't really know, I mean Shikamaru and I saw that they were talking so we turned around to discus Akasuna but he came walking up to us about a minute later. He didn't say anything though."

"He wouldn't." Naruto mumbled.

My eyes narrowed at him because I knew there was something off. The blond got up and went over to the kitchen, I followed just in case.

"Sasuke I know you heard everything that was just said so an explanation is needed."

"What are you talking about Dobe?"

"Uchiha I'm not f*cking around. Did anything happen between you and Haruno?"

"No baka nothing. Satisfied?" Sasuke asked sarcastically as he put the bottle of soda back in the fridge.

"Not really. I wanted to know if she remembered anything to do with our pasts; she has known us for a long time so if one of us did hook up with her it would have been you Teme."

"What's that supposed to mean Dobe?"

Naruto folded his arms and started to pace a little. "Exactly what I said Teme. You wanted her sophomore year and you can't deny it because I saw all of the looks you gave her as she walked into a room and out of the room, if I recall that was your favorite way she walked."

I sat down with a little laugh; of course Sasuke heard it and glared at me.

"Shut up Dobe."

"Ya know there has to be a way to find out what else we're forgetting or who for that matter, I just don't really know a way yet."

The room was silent for a little awhile until I figured maybe offering up my idea would be best. "How about a party?"

"What?" Was the response from both people in the room.

"It would be the best way to get the girl plus boost our rating in the school from weird guys who have just returned to guys who a throw a sick party." I said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and raised a brow.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Sounds like the only idea that we have."

"I like it."

The three of us looked to the voice that just entered the conversation. It was Shikamaru. His face didn't have a scratch on it.

"That's only two votes yes. We still haven't heard form Gaara or Neji." Naruto stated.

"I say yes. I think it may give us a lead." Neji said coming out of his room.

"Ok well that leaves Gaara and he's not here." Naruto stated.

"So we call him!" I exclaimed.

One of them tossed me a phone.

"Then why don't you call him." Sasuke said.

I dialed the number and put it to my ear and two and a half rings later Gaara answered.

"What?"

So I explained to him the idea and what everyone else had said and then put him on speaker so that all of them could hear the answer. It was quite for a minute or so and then he answered.

"What the h*ll."

I smirked.

Naruto nodded then said "Looks like we're having a party tomorrow night."

**Ino P.O.V **_**(Start playing some Ke$ha song**__**here and if need be you can switch songs if it finishes before your done reading)**_

"Ok truth or dare Ami?"

"Uh, truth."

I rolled my eyes, this game of truth and dare sucked, heck this whole party sucked I kept asking myself why I was here anyway. I was sitting on the floor of one of my cheerleader's homes, Aiko, listening to Kesha because of the annual sleep over that Konoha High cheerleaders did to bond every year, and since I was cheer captain this year it was mandatory for me to go.

"So if you could date any boy in the school who would it be? And remember, you have to be honest."

I looked over to Chizu who had asked the question as she filed her nails which Karin looked like she was going to paint when she was done with her own.

"Oh that's so easy! It would be Sasuke!" Ami answered.

I scoffed quietly which was quite a hard thing in a room full of girls that had every issue imaginable with me.

"Like Sasuke would ever go for you but ok, I respect that." Karin said while shaking the pink polish.

"Ya know I'm kinda surprised that he hasn't been talking to Haruno more. You think they broke up?" Chizu asked.

"Obviously. Why else would he be avoiding her like the black plague that she is? Sakura Haruno is a nasty b*tch that didn't even deserve him in the first place." Karin stated.

"Shut up! If you keep that up Karin I'll make sure you're benched at games." I threatened. I couldn't believe that she actually had the guts to say something like that about Sakura in front of me!

"Oh sorry Ino, I forgot you were even here. Why are you here anyway?" The red head questioned.

"I'm captain you idiot so of course I'm here!"

"Right, ya know Ino if I was still captain I wouldn't let people forget that I'm here, I would actually speak up and not be a fly on the wall."

I clenched my teeth trying not to explode on her. I was captain now so going off on her wasn't professional at all.

"Karin one more word or sentence like that from you and you're benched from cheering in the first pep rally. Am I clear enough for you yet?" I asked.

"Crystal." She replied.

"Good, now let's get back to having fun! This is a party so let's make the most of it." I said cheerfully.

At that moment Aiko, Kishi, and Sazuna came into the room giggle like crazy and falling all over themselves. I could see a bottle of patron in one of their hands and knew that the party had 'official' begun now.

"Let's have some fun girls!" Aiko exclaimed. _**(Stop playing the song now)**_

I got up and left since the all started singing to the Brittney Spears song that was playing and drinking till they would be completely smashed. I'm glad I took my cell with me since now I could just text Sakura or something like that. I saw the rest of the squad just sitting around another room talking and having a good time, that was the good part of the team while the girls that I just left were all Karin's friend and weren't very nice people and the main reason no one wanted to join.

I went downstairs and headed for the sliding glass door that would lead me out to the pool. I opened the door enough so I could fit out and then closed it again; I think Aiko's parents went away for the week or something, which was probably why no one had said anything about the alcohol or all the noise they were now making.

I sat down on one of the chairs that was under a canopy and leaned back into it, it was nice to be able to relax a little, I know I wasn't the most hard working person ever but this was still my senior year so I had just as much pressure on me about college as the next girl. I was seriously considering to try and get a cheer scholarship. That would help me get into some colleges and I could decided what I really wanted to do when I got to one, I still had time.

My phone started ringing at that moment so I looked at the caller ID, it said it was Forehead so I picked up.

"Hey forehead! I knew you wouldn't leave me totally alone with these air heads." I said excitedly.

"Yes yes Ino-pig, the reason I'm calling is because I actually have something to tell you."

"Ok go ahead I'm alone right now. And I'm hoping it stays that way honestly."

"Yeah ok, so I ran into Sasuke today."

"Oh my gosh, you did?"

"Yes! And he kissed me!"

I stood up, this was too much to handle while sitting down. "Sweet balls Saki!"

"I know! Plus he helped me out with Sasori-sensei since he was acting like a major creep."

I sat down again before answering. "Oh so he saved you and kissed you how romantic! So he remembers you?"

"No I he doesn't."

"Did he say something like that?"

"No but its kinda obvious Ino."

"Not really since you didn't ask!"

"Ino he talked to me like he would talk to any girl he thought was cute!"

I paused for a moment before answering again. "Oh…well did anything else happen?"

"Yeah Kiba and Shikamaru were there as well."

"That sucks! If I had been there I could've seen Kiba."

"Ok but back to the whole Sasori-sensei thing, I believe that there is something going on between those new teachers and the guys."

"Sakura you're sounding all geeky and stuff again."

"Ino the point! We just talked about it today at lunch, something is transforming in three days and all we know is that their called the lost and it has something to do with our ex's. As a matter of fact I have a hunch that it's them that note was talking about, why else would Itachi-sensei warn Matsuri about it and tell her she wasn't safe?"

"Maybe because he's weird?" I tried.

"No! it's because he wanted her, us, to know that it's them we should be careful of. Ino you can't tell me you don't want to know what happened to Kiba."

"I do but I think there could be another way other than going somewhere on a full moon at midnight, heck at any time of the night!"

"I get that it's a little unusual but we really should try and help."

"Sakura going somewhere at night to find something or someone transform is not helping anybody."

I heard her sigh and I could tell she was about to admit defeat. "I still say we should go, just to find out what happened."

"There are better and easier ways of getting that information."

"Yes but-"

"Hey Ino you coming back in? We're about to play drunk twister!"

I turned to see Aiko standing at the door.

"Sure thing I'll be there in a second!" I called back to her.

"Sakura I have to go, and don't be thinking about that note thing it's stupid."

"Whatever Ino, bye."

I hung up, got up and went back inside and saw that everyone, for the most part, was either drunk or tipsy.

"I guess I'll be the spinner." I suggested, and they all applauded me. I shook my head and took my spot on the floor next to the board; this was going to be one wild night.

"Right hand blue."

**Hinata P.O.V**

"It's request time again and Suki has requested Don't Speak. Well here it is and if you want to make a request to give us a call its request time till nine."

I was sitting on my bed with the radio on and I turned it up when the song started. I couldn't even believe what happened today between Naruto and I, he was never like that and the fact that he had the gall to take off my shirt made me feel even more disgusted.

Naruto Uzumaki was not some stupid pervert that went around attacking girls, especially not me!

I loved him so much and this was what I got in return…a bruise on my neck and weird looks that made me feel so disturbed and at the same time crazy. I sighed and put my hands threw my hair, which had grown out since middle school and was now half way down my back, ok so enough of getting side tracked, I had to settle this within my head once and for all.

I wasn't going to tell my friends about today unless I had to; it was just too embarrassing to explain to all of them just to see pity on their faces. Plus when i had tried to call Sakura earlier her phone went dead which is obviously a sign that i should go with my first thought of not telling anyone.

Then I heard a slam from downstairs and I could tell it was my father since no one slammed doors except for him.

I turned down my music a little and got off my bed and went out my door to go see what was going on. When I got to the railing I saw my father pacing in the hallway with Neji standing straight as a stick not moving at all.

"Three days? How could you not let me know sooner? Where the h*ll are you going to go?" He sounded slightly crazed, I was surprised he hadn't cracked sooner.

"The Ceremonial Ground."

My father stopped at that answer and faced Neji.

"I suppose that this is goodbye then, hm?"

"Yes." My cousin replied.

"Very well."

The two nodded respectfully, shook hands, then my cousin left and my father went toward his study.

I headed back to my room and sat down on my bed again to think.

They must've been talking about the transformation, the full moon was in three days and now I knew where they were going! The only thing left to do was look up this Ceremonial Ground place and then I would be able to finally understand what had happened, or what was going to happen. I grabbed my laptop and started my search for where Ceremonial Grounds could be found in Konoha.


	11. Love Is Blindness

**Chapter 11**

**_This chapter contains a rather sexy scene. So If you don't want to read it go around it. Otherwise enjoy and happy reading!_  
**

* * *

**Matsuri P.O.V**

Sitting in your second period class listening to Ino Yamanaka talk about her cheer squad's sleep over, that you weren't invited to even though you made the squad, was not fun.

"Oh! And there was the moment that Aiko and Ami actually started making out because of truth or dare! Oh but don't tell anyone I said that they would seriously kill me." Ino rattled on.

"Wow, such a pity I wasn't there to join in on drunken twister and lesbian make out sessions." Sakura said while reading her book for Brit Lit.

"Yeah because I know you would've had a great time picking up dirt on people and making fun of them with me!"

"Maybe I would've for the first few hours we were there, that is until you got drunk and started dancing on the table in your underwear." Sakura looked at her blond friend when she finished her statement.

"Hey how did you find out about that?!"

"Ino I do have a locker right next to Aiko and Sazuna, I heard about all your embarrassing moments."

Ino grunted and folded her arms across her chest. "Whatever Sakura, if you were there you would have some embarrassing moments for them to spread around about you to."

"Yeah but she wasn't there and neither was I for that matter. I can't believe you didn't tell me about the sleep over after practice Ino." I said.

"I'm sorry Mat how many times do I have to say it? If I had remembered to make an announcement I would have but I forgot!" She replied.

"How do you just forget something like that?" I questioned.

"It slipped my mind." She stated, and I could tell that it was the end of the conversation.

I rolled my eyes; I didn't miss anything besides a bunch of dumb girls doing stupid things and then coming back to school to talk all about it. I looked across Ino and Sakura to Hinata who was sitting quietly looking deep in thought.

'I really shouldn't disturb her but I just wanna get my mind off the stupid sleep over.' I finally decided that I would bother her for the sake of my selfish needs.

"Hinata!"

She quickly snapped her head towards me; I think I might have startled her. "What's up?" She asked.

"Well I was just wondering what's going on, ya know, with you."

"Oh, nothing much really, I haven't had anything knew going on, how about you?"

"Same, well there is that talent show thing coming up right?" I asked.

I had honestly forgotten and everyone had voted me from the drama class to sing in it!

"Actually that's a couple of weeks away which is a good thing since Konan-sensei said that everyone in Choir has to sing something in it." She replied.

"Really? That's interesting; hey, didn't you say Shikamaru was in that class?"

"Yeah he was but he got a transfer about three weeks ago."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say or talk about so I turned back to the front of the room.

I honestly didn't feel a need to pay attention to this class, history was not only one of the one of the world's most annoying topics it was a rather difficult one for me since I didn't really care to know about it. For those who do like history more power to ya, but as for me I just wasn't one of those people. I sighed and started looking around the room, Asuma-sensei was going on and on about something that happened in feudal Japan but I didn't really care to hear.

I started thinking about Gaara and what he was doing since I hadn't talked to him since we had gotten caught making out by our principle. I hoped he was fine and from what I could tell by seeing him around campus he looked ok. But there was that nagging feeling about what Itachi-sensei had told me. The next full moon was tomorrow night but we still weren't sure on some of the details, like what time was 'the full moon rise' and where it was going to be, but I knew if I even asked Ino or Sakura they would tell me that I was being paranoid and we weren't going.

Maybe they were right though, heck, even if they weren't did it really matter? We shouldn't be involved in this nonsense anyway, I was here to go to school and be with my friends and stuff like that. I wasn't here to mess around with boys that don't remember anything and teachers warning me about said boys being dangerous.

This whole thing was so odd anyway and to me it seemed like no one really cared about it so why should I? The only thing I could do now was hope that Gaara wasn't involved with the transformation thing. So that is exactly what I would do, there was no point in trying to go after something that no one could explain or find out about.

* * *

**Temari P.O.V**

"Alright so back into the story, can anyone tell me one thing they learned from the reading assignment last night?"

I was most definitely not going to raise my hand, not only did I not read it but literature in and of itself was not my thing. I didn't like reading books that had been written long ago that teachers make you read because it's apart the system. I rolled my eyes as one by one people started answering the question, most people in here thought that Itachi-sensei was a great teacher but me, not so much.

"So if I were to bet that you looked so pissed off because of Itachi-sensei what would I win?"

I tried not to smirk at Tenten as I answered but I was failing miserably. "Maybe."

She turned and looked at me and just smiled. I shook my head and faced the front of the room so we wouldn't get caught. It seemed like this class lasted forever what with Ino's constant b*tching at the beginning and then dealing with this new, young 'hot' teacher.

It wasn't that I thought he was hot but every other girl in this school always talked about him whenever they got a chance and it made me wanna gag myself. I rolled my eyes over to the clock and saw that we only had five minutes left which made me rather excited. Itachi was still going on and on about how the complexity or simplicity of the characters in the book, which I honestly hated that the most about books like this.

There was always some type of symbolism and that just really pissed me off. There was no need for non-existent people to have so much depth! The bell rang and the sound of chairs moving being pushed back and people getting up and talking about whatever they hadn't finished this morning was always so loud and always amazed me since it was the same in every class every single day.

I picked up my stuff and waited till Tenten had all of her things together before leaving for my next period.

"Ya know I think that today he seemed livelier, what do you think?" Ten was of course talking about our teacher, Itachi, whom I had no regards for.

"No. I think he was spouting the same old crap just like any other literature teacher would. Why can't someone have an original thought these days."

"I don't know but in all honesty he was better today as far as I'm concerned. Heck I even paid attention!"

"That very good for you Ten but I have yet to give a single ounce of a f*ck."

"Oh Temari watch it! I don't want the teachers getting all pissy at us for cursing, you know that their starting to pick out which kids curse and then give them assignments?"

I looked at Tenten as we reached our lockers. "Since when are they giving a fly crap?"

"Now apparently, at least that's what I've heard."

I rolled my eyes and started putting things into my locker from last period and taking the stuff I needed out.

"This school is so gay I can't wait till we graduate."

"So then you can what? Do nothing and go to parties all the time?"

I turned my eyes over to her as I was grabbing for the last book. "Exactly."

Tenten smirked at me then shook her head as she closed her locker. "Sometimes I worry about you." She said.

I was about to retort with something stupid but Ino came up to us at that second and started talking.

"Ok so the new student is supposed to be here this period and I get to be the one who shows him around. So do you think I should wait at the office or should I be called out of class? Because if I'm in the office that could come off as desperate even though I could probably be talking to someone and he really wouldn't know, or I could come out of class and strut down the hallway and come off as gorgeous popular cheer captain, which I am. So what do you guys think?"

"I think you said 'so what do you think' too many times for my brain cells to function properly." I stated.

Ino rolled her eyes and turned to Ten. "Well? Come on Tenten I really need your input."

I looked at Tenten and folded my arms, this was going to be good I could tell.

"I think you should come walking from the classroom, that way you can check to see if he's cute or not, because if he isn't then people will definitely start talking." She replied.

My mouth hung open like a fish, how on earth could she respond like that?!

"Oh I knew you were the right person to go to!" Ino jumped on Tenten and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Ten!" She finished then started walking away from us.

"Uh, you're welcome." Tenten replied dumbly.

I hit her arm when Ino was far enough away to not hear us. "What the h*ll Temari?" It wasn't that I hurt her but that I hit her.

"Why the h*ll did you respond like that?" I hissed.

"Because she wanted my opinion, I've hung out with Ino more than I used to and I'm starting to understand her when she's talking."

"Yeah but I was waiting for something good!"

"Oh well." Then she started walking to her next class.

I sighed, I was a bit frustrated but whatever, I'd get over it, and then I followed her till we had to part ways.

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

I was sitting in my fourth period class waiting till the office buzzed the teacher and said I could go get the new kid. Apparently his name is Sai, which is kind of a weird name if you ask me but I wasn't going to say that. My mother always taught me to make good first impressions on people that way I wouldn't have to deal with nasty consequences.

I was currently looking into my compact and seeing if my make up needed a touch up because heaven help me if I went out there with something wrong, people may start rumors and I may have tons of drama that I just wasn't willing to deal with. That was the price of being popular and I accepted it gladly! It was kinda interesting to see my friend's social status rise or fall, then again it wasn't falling.

I put my compact away as I continued to fake paying attention. When we were sophomores we were the most popular girls in school thanks to the boys we hung out with. Everyone wanted those boys attention whether it was the money or the looks or both in some cases, I honestly didn't know why other than that. Right now currently I was popular but not as popular as Karin, which bugged me, and not for the way it would most people.

No it bugged me because the only reason she was so popular was because she acted like a slut! I didn't act that way I was just flirty, she was actually sleeping with a teacher and I was rather close to figuring which one it was. It was a new teacher, which is great because if she was sleeping with an old one that would be so gross.

"Excuse me Mr. Tanaka I need Ino Yamanaka please, thank you."

Mr. Tanaka looked at me and I grabbed my purse and stood up then crossed the floor and out the door.

When I was outside I looked around and when I saw no one I fixed my skirt. When that was done I checked my face one more time in my compact then snapped it shut and fluffed my hair twice and then started making my way to the main hallway where I would make him eat his heart out as he saw me coming toward him. Then finally I turned the last corner to the main hallway and I added a little sass to the way I had been walking. I knew there were people looking at me and whispering to each other, at least the small amount of people that were near me right now.

As I got closer I saw black hair and pale skin, he was wearing all black which was a bit different, his hair was short and he had a smile on his face. It looked kind of fake.

Then when he saw me it smiled to change to something genuine, yay!

"Sai this is Ino Yamanaka, she knows the school grounds very well so that's why she's been assigned to guide you. Plus she's in your grade which will make things a bit easier." Shizune said, and then she turned to me.

"Ino I want you to take him right to class and go back to yours. You can show him around and to his locker during lunch. Understood?"

I nodded at the secretary with a smile. She smiled and turned back to the new kid. "Have a great first day and I hope you enjoy Konoha High."

"Thank you." The new student replied.

Then he fully turned toward me and said hi.

"Hi! Welcome to Konoha High, could I see your schedule?" I asked.

He handed me the piece of paper.

"Looks like you have a class with my friend Sakura, follow me I'll take you there." After I said that we started walking together.

"So Sai why don't you tell a bit about yourself."

"I'm an artist and I just moved here from Kirigakure."

"An artist huh? Well that's cool; we don't get a lot of artists at this school. So what do you think so far?"

"I think its ok; I miss my old school, and friends."

I nodded. "I get that; I would miss my friends if I moved from Konoha. Did you have a girlfriend back in Kiri?"

"No. I hope you don't mind me saying this but you are very beautiful."

I smiled; I had him right where I wanted him. "Why thank you! You're quite handsome yourself." I said then winked.

He smiled at me again and said thanks.

"Well here we are at the science lab. You'll see a girl in there with pink hair, that's Sakura, tell her that I escorted you after class and she'll know what to do."

"Alright, oh and Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I have your number?" He held out a pen and a piece of paper and gave me a wide smile.

I smiled and again and giggled, he was hot and sweet! "Sure!" I wrote down my name and number than waved and said bye.

He said bye too and then went to class. As I headed back to my own classroom I couldn't stop thinking about Sai and how hot he was plus he was an artist. Maybe I could get him to draw me a picture, either way I was glad I got to him before someone else did. Especially before Karin did, I smirked at that last thought as I opened the door to my class and walked in.

* * *

**Sai P.O.V**

Well another hot girl, this was just another day for me, although I'm sure she wasn't planning on me actually knowing everything about her. After I walked into the class I told the teacher I was new and he sat me down behind Sakura and next to some useless kid. I acted like I was paying very close attention but what I was actually focusing on was the pinkette in front of me.

Sakura Haruno was a typical bookworm but she had a fiery personality and was hot as h*ll, I'm glad these girls weren't ugly or plain, that made my job a lot easier. This teacher wasn't any one of my colleagues and I was told that I would find them working here and they had classes with Uzumaki and the rest and so would I.

I had to find out whatever information I could in order to make sure that they were terminated or left town, there was no need for any Hanyou's running around a human town, which was detestable. They were a youkai's prey and no one else should have the honor of even touching one, especially not a filthy Hanyou! I exhaled to calm myself down, there was no need to get so worked up, and instead I decided to focus my attention straight forward and think of Ino Yamanaka.

The girl was gorgeous I'll give her that, but I knew that she had an attitude that could potentially rip your head off you let her. The fiery side to her remained unseen at school but while with friends she let loose, also she was cheer captain and rather popular so if she just up and went missing people would notice and start asking questions, and questions were never good.

I knew everything about Yamanaka in order to make sure things went through the way they were planned and if they didn't I would be the one terminated and not the group of Hanyou's. I decided that now would be the best time to study Sakura since she was right in front of me, she seemed normal enough, nothing that would make an Uchiha look twice, well except her hair of course.

That sort of put the question 'why' to the front of my mind, why her? Then again I heard that Deidara wanted to have some fun with her and if he did then she must be slightly interesting. To me no human was interesting; they're all the same with not even the slightest difference. I rolled my eyes at the way my thoughts were turning, enough was enough, this class should be over, and I was going to make that happen now.

I rolled my eyes over to the clock and watched as time sped up until the bell rang. All the students got up and started heading for their lockers as quick as they could since lunch was next. I noticed that Sakura was a bit slower than the rest as she was still gathering her books, so I walked up to her.

"Hello."

She looked up at me and paused for a second then smiled.

That was odd.

"Hi, you're the new student right?" She asked.

"Yes I am, my name is Sai Kanagawa. Ino was my guide for today and she told me to go to you after class."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, irritated I noted. "Of course she would, well I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm pleased to meet you. I'll take you to Ino; she may want to show you around campus during lunch."

I nodded and motioned that she take the lead and she did. I noted that she seemed to be grounded, smart, and athletic, not so athletic that she would be the best at sports but enough that she could put up a fight if someone tried to have their way with her. I followed her out of the classroom and to her locker.

"Sorry I just need to put my stuff away, I'm sure you'll want to know where your locker is." She said.

"I already know where it is."

Sh*t, I shouldn't have said that, Ino never showed me.

I only knew because my clients showed me the layout of the school and made sure that I knew it so that I wouldn't get lost and I could find my way. The pink haired girl slowed and looked at me as she finished grabbing her things that she needed.

"Oh. I guess Ino already showed you then. Ok well we'll go to the cafeteria and meet up with Ino there."

I nodded and again she took the lead and I followed behind her. I could tell that Sakura wasn't too sure about me and this was not a good thing, she was perceptive, she could probably tell that I was someone that she should stay away from. Not good, I needed information on all the girls, Ino had been the easiest since she was so well known around town and popular in her school.

Keeping tabs on one was easy but the hard part came when you had to get the rest while completing your mission. We walked into the cafeteria and I noted all the tables and how they were placed, I also saw someone coming toward us from a few feet away, Sakura didn't notice the girl waving. She must've been looking for Ino so she could get rid of me.

Clever girl.

"Sakura I was waving at you! How did you not see me?" The girl who had been waving had a tad bit longer than shoulder length hair that was a dark indigo color, what was with all the unnatural hair colors at this school?

She also had a nice body with very nice curves, voluptuous. This must be Hinata then, I had quite a bit on her, especially from the white haired man.

"Oh sorry, I was looking for Ino; she dumped her responsibility on me." Sakura replied while crossing her arms.

Hinata turned and looked at me and smiled. "Hi I'm Hinata, another one of Ino's friends and you are?"

She was kind, I took note of it. That trait would probably be very useful.

"Sai Kanagawa." I responded with a smile.

" It's nice to meet you Sai. Ino should be here any minute so you can sit with us until she gets here."

I nodded and used my peripherals to look at Sakura, she seemed to tense when Hinata told me to sit with them, as long as she didn't become an immediate threat she wouldn't be harmed. I hope she knew what was best for her and let whatever suspicions about me go, unless of course she wanted to sleep in the ground, and then I would be happy to oblige her. I smiled at the thought as I sat down and waited till my victim arrived.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

Sitting down next to someone who gave you the creeps was not a pleasant thing, and I'm not saying that I'm 'Miss Snob' or anything but there was something off about the new kid. I didn't have a clue why I felt like that when he first approached me since I didn't even know who he was but I felt like some instinct inside me was telling me that he was not someone to be around. Plus I had felt like someone was staring at me during class and the feeling only started when Sai entered the classroom and sat down

. Wait didn't he sit behind me? I was sure the teacher placed him behind me. He hadn't been staring at me the whole time had he? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and hoped no one noticed.

It seemed strange to me that I would find him so unnerving when he was rather cute, well I wouldn't call him cute since he had the dark edgy style going on, I would go more on the lines of hot, although he wasn't my style, probably more like Ino's. Hinata was conversing with this new comer as I kept looking around; I was trying to be subtle, looking for Ino so that she could take this creep off my hands.

That's when another thought hit me; he had said the Ino already showed him where his locker was when normally Shizune's instructions are to take the student to class first then show them their locker after since they wouldn't have anything to put in there right away. I knew since I showed students around a lot since I was smart or whatever.

I'd have to ask her about that later.

"Hey so sorry I'm late but I was held up in history. Hey Sai! Have my friends been being nice to you?"

I turned toward the loud blond and saw Temari and Matsuri not too far behind her heading for our table with trays in their hands. Sai turned toward Ino as well and smiled before answering her.

"Of course. I see why you hang out with them."

I rolled my eyes at the comment, it seemed so fake.

Temari took a seat next to Tenten and Matsuri took the one between Hinata and Tenten. Temari caught my eye and mouthed 'Are you ok?' I nodded and waved my hand meaning I'd tell her later.

I guess she saw my eyes roll.

"Awesome! So do you want me to show you around the campus? It's kind of big."

"Sure, I'd love that." The new kid grabbed his lunch and he and Ino started walking for the double doors in order to start the tour.

"Ok what was with you Sakura? You barely said three words to the guy after he sat down with us!"

"Calm down Ten I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation."

"Thanks Temari." I said.

"No problem!" She replied.

"Alright yeah I didn't want to the guy to sit with us. He gives me the creeps." I covered my arms just thinking about him.

It was Tenten's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh no, what did he do?"

"Well for starters after he came into my Chemistry class I had a strange ceeped out feeling that someone was watching me."

"Ok but that doesn't mean it was him." Hinata replied.

"He was put behind me."

The table was silent so I continued.

"Then he told me that Ino had already shown him to his locker and I know for a fact that Shizune always tells the guide's to take the new student straight to class and show them around later, I've been a guide multiple times."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean Ino didn't do it. You know how she is." Tenten responded.

I saw Matsuri and Hinata nod their heads in agreement.

"I'm telling you there's something wrong with that guy! My gut is telling me that we should stay as far away from him as possible once today is over."

Tenten scoffed and went back to eating while Hinata looked around awkwardly until Matsuri started up a conversation to the girls she was sitting next to to make things less weird.

Temari just looked at me and sighed with a smirk on her face."Sorry Sakura but not every single person here is out to get you. Maybe you should chill out for a while, ya know, take a break."

"I don't need a break Temari I need someone to believe me! Please, I said there was something off with the guys and there is. That should be proof enough to believe me!" I wasn't talking loudly; I was just desperate for someone to listen.

Temari shrugged. "I can't help you Sak. Sorry."

I sighed, defeated, and put my head on my arms. Why wouldn't anyone believe me?

"Excuse me; I was just wondering if I could talk to Sakura for a second." I looked up and to my left and saw Shikamaru standing there.

"Oh, sure." I replied awkwardly.

Shikamaru was staring straight so I knew he was looking at Temari, and from the corner of my eye I could see she was looking at him to. I stood next up next to my old friend and he motioned for me to follow as he started walking toward the table where his friends were sitting. I followed of course but I was a little wary of why we were going to his table, then again I should probably count my blessings and just go with it.

When we got there he offered me a seat so I took it, the guys were currently talking about something they had seen on TV last night, and they were talking so normally you wouldn't think that they had lost their minds. After Shika sat down Naruto stopped the conversation and everyone looked at me, I felt really strange with so many guys watching me.

"We saw you talking to the new kid, what's his name?"

I exhaled threw my nose, since when did Naruto become such a prick?

He was never this straight forward and demanding, and worst of all he actually got all these guys to be quite to listen to him!

"I don't know him ok? Ino's his guide." I replied.

"Yes but we saw you talking him earlier then you stopped. There must be some sort of reason behind it."

I cocked my head to the right a little in order to see Sasuke. "Maybe there was but why do you care?"

"We just don't think he belongs here, there's something not right about him in other words."

I looked back to Naruto who had spoken. "Then you noticed it to?" I asked with excitement.

'I'm not crazy after all!' I thought.

"So you're saying there's something wrong with him?" Naruto asked.

"As far as I could tell yes."

I saw Shikamaru and Neji talk quietly and Kiba and Gaara exchange a look while Naruto and Sasuke sat right in front of me like they were my judges. "Why do you think that?" Sasuke asked.

I took a deep breath in through my nose then exhaled through my lips; they would think I was crazy. Then again maybe I was. I could've sworn that I saw Sasuke's hands grip the table tighter after I exhaled, I hope I didn't have bad breath.

"Honestly my reasons aren't that sufficient."

"That's ok; just tell us your opinion then." I shifted my eyes back to Naruto since he had spoken.

I guess it was now or never.

"After he came into my Chem class I felt like someone was watching me, the teacher placed him at the table behind me. Then after class he came up to me and told me Ino said to come to me, so I took him to my locker to put away my books, and when I told him I would show him to his locker in a minute he told me he already knew where it was. Shizune always has the new students go to class then be shown around, and she never does anything but give them their class schedules, she lets the guide do both."

They looked at me in silence for a second and then I saw Kiba sit back in his chair and fold his hands behind my head.

They didn't believe me either.

"Thank you Sakura oh and by the way we're hosting a party tonight. It's at the Sumima Sen condo, room 3C, 8 o'clock. Oh and tell your friends their invited to." Naruto replied.

"Yeah sure." I said as I was getting up.

"See ya there."

I nodded at the blond then went back to my table.

"Looks like someone got the royal treatment." Matsuri said as she smiled at me.

"What they say to you?" Hinata asked, she seemed rather eager to know.

"They wanted to tell me about their party tonight." I told them the truth, just not all of it.

"Oh." Hinata said deflated.

I felt so bad for letting her down.

"They're having a party? Where is it, at Sasuke's house?" Tenten asked skeptically.

"No it's at a condo, the Sumima Sen condo actually. That's just as good as Sasuke's house." I replied while shrugging and eating a bit of my salad.

Where was Ino? She should be done by now.

"Are you gunna go Ten?" Temari asked her friend.

"No. There's no reason for me to go."

"What about Neji?" Matsuri asked.

Tenten paused what she was doing but resumed it after a second or so and replied. "Neji didn't tell me about it so obviously he doesn't really care if I go or not. Besides he doesn't know me remember?"

Matsuri nodded her head around; she seemed to want to say something but decided not to. Oh there's Ino! She was walking back alone; I guess he ran off or something. She sat down next to me and took a swig form my soda.

"Ok where's new kid?" I asked.

"He's sitting with some of the art guys I introduced him to; they seemed to have a lot in common."

"Of course." I replied.

"So what happened since I've been gone?" Ino asked everyone at the table.

"Sakura got us invited to a party at the Sumima Sen condos tonight." Temari stated.

Ino's face lit up and she smiled widely. "Who's hosting?" She inquired.

"Uzumaki." Temari said.

"Heck yes! Please tell me all of you already discussed who's wearing what and who's riding with whom!"

"Uh no Ino we didn't. None of us are going." Tenten said; boy was she snarky today.

"You're kidding! Neji is going to be there plus all the other guys that we say we want to hang out with, why aren't any of you going?"

I sighed; I suppose I would have to make her calm down but unfortunately Tenten beat me to it.

"Ino no one wanted to go, we just don't see any point in going. So just lay off!"

"I can't believe you, any of you! First it's let go and figure out what happened and now you won't even go to the party where the most important things could potentially happen? You guys are as dumb as bricks!" Ino stood up and stormed away, most likely to Sai.

After it happened Tenten and Matsuri went back to doing whatever they were doing before looking up at Ino while Temari looked upset and guilty like she knew Ino was completely right. Then there was Hinata, who looked almost like a deer in headlights staring down at her plate of food, then she looked up and caught my eyes and she mouthed something to me. We need to talk is what it looked like so that must be it or close to it, I nodded and she smiled, it looked like with relief.

Was she hiding something? I saw everyone in the room get up and start pushing in their chairs, I looked at my friends and they were doing the same, I guess the bell had rung.

I grabbed my stuff and went on a search for Ino since I still needed to ask her that question about Sai.

When I did find her she was, of course, with Sai. I pulled her away and told her she needed to come with me to my locker and we had a class together anyway so she had to go. As we walked down the hallway she was kept telling me how great Sai was and how she was sorry about lunch but she was just tired of their crap and stuff like that. I listened to her and responded with comments here and there until we got to my locker.

"Hey Ino."

"Yeah babe?"

"Did you show Sai to his locker yet?"

"Um no actually I totally forgot! Crud I'm going to have to show him later then."

"I guess so." I replied, and then we headed for class.

'I knew it!' I shouted to myself in victory.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"You could've given us away ya know."

"Shut up dobe."

I was never going to admit that Naruto Uzumaki was right, I would die first, but hopefully I could control myself better in the future that way no one else would die in the process.

What the blond idiot was talking about was my display at lunch which no one noticed except him thankfully, because of that pink haired twat Sakura. I turned my head to the left slightly for insulting her since she had done nothing wrong, it was I who had been careless and stupid enough to make my actions noticeable.

There hadn't been another girl who had made me go crazy in the slightest since this whole ordeal went down and now one girl who I had known since I was a kid was making me lose my steady control. How was she doing this? All she did was sit at our table, and I was fine, then she talked, and I was fine still, but then when she exhaled to confess her opinions it was like a fire had taken over me and it wanted to take over her as well.

Now I wasn't the one who normally got turned on by the lightest little thing, like a girl breathing, that was Kiba, but this felt like I had been caught between a rock and a hard place. So to make sure I didn't lung across the table and pin her on the floor I gripped the table, normally not a bad idea but in this case it was. I gripped the table too hard and put a hole in it, that was leaving evidence and that was inexcusable.

"A word of advice Sasuke, don't ever do that again." Naruto stated.

It still felt weird to listen to him and actually do what he said, that was the oddest sensation to me. I just nodded so he wouldn't get pissy and that was the end. Currently I was riding in the car with Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru, we were headed back to the condo in order to make sure the party plans were a success.

We had some people that would get all the necessities which was amazing. In the past I always made the dobe go and get stuff since it was such a f*ckin drag. I scratched my head in bewilderment since I was starting to sound like Shikamaru.

'You don't sound anything like me you dick.'

I smirked at the words in my head, that connection thing still caught me off guard sometimes.

'Your right I sound better.'

Shikamaru hit my arm and I hit him back. He was sitting next to me so it wasn't hard to reach each other.

We probably would have continued but Naruto told us to quit.

'That stupid blond haired twat is ruining the fun.' I thought to myself.

"You can say that again." Shikamaru replied.

I smirked and hm'd while Naruto turned around and started yelling at us.

"You guys better stop talking about me telepathically cause one of these days your gunna get it!"

Shika and I just laughed at the blond retard and which only made him angrier and us laugh more. This was the most fun we had all week.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

Currently I was sitting in my aid period filing some papers for the teacher, and all the while I couldn't stop thinking about the party Sakura had said we were invited to. It was so strange that they would invite us, then again we were friends with the cheer captain and they wouldn't be so dumb to invite Ino but not her friends, otherwise she wouldn't go. I sighed as I realized I still had a decent amount of paper left to file, sometimes it was so boring to be an aid. I looked up the clock and saw that I had fifteen minuets left, that was a relief.

I still had to also tell Sakura about what I had found out about the message. In Konoha there were only two burial grounds, one was called St. Lee and the other was called Kumo Nudo. I had the opportunity to check out both and I found that St. Lee's was rather small and built in 1965; it was just a miniature cemetery. While on the other hand Kumo Nudo was actually ancient.

It was a fairly decent size and I noticed that there was an alter there still and a fire pit was placed there as well. Kumo was probably where the guys would go tomorrow, now it was just a matter of getting someone to go with me. Since Sakura was the only one who still seemed like she was ready to do something to help the guys I figured I'd ask her.

At the end of my conclusion the bell decided to ring and I was free. I picked up my stuff and left without another glance back toward the teacher I had been helping. I raced down the hallway and straight to Sakura's locker where I believe she would be and as I rounded the corner I saw that she was indeed there. "Sakura!" I called out to her.

She turned and smiled as I approached her. She was putting her books from the previous class away and taking out the one's for this period.

"Hey what's up Hina?"

"I wanted to talk remember?"

"Yeah of course what's up?" She asked me.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I found out where the guys are going to be tomorrow night. I found out that Konoha has only two burial grounds and that's where there going to be. I heard my father talking about it with Neji two days ago. So do you want to go with me?"

Sakura sighed and looked down. She was making circles on the linoleum with her shoe. "Look Hina I don't think that going there is going to solve anything. I mean we don't even really know if the place you found is right and we never figured out what time the message was talking about."

"Oh no Sakura they didn't get you too did they?" I knew my voiced sounded panicked and I sort of was. She was the only one who was still fighting to find out what happened.

"I'm sorry Hinata but I just don't think going to some cemetery is the smartest thing to do. Besides we don't need to involve ourselves with something that's not our business." She closed her locker and turned away form and started making her way to class, but I wasn't through with her yet.

"Sakura! You can't honestly tell me that you don't care about Sasuke and what might happen to him."

She stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Of course I care about him, why do you think I'm leaving him alone? He obviously doesn't even remember what my favorite animal is let alone that we went out. The best thing to do is leave them alone Hinata. If they want our help they would have asked or even talked to us a bit more don't ya think?" She snapped at me.

I was shocked, how could she change her opinion so fast? Unless of course she was scared, which she might very well be which was completely understandable.

"Sakura please-"

"No Hinata stop it! I'm tired of hearing that I'm crazy and delusional."

She was walking toward me now, and I could see tears appearing in her eyes.

"I'm tired of my friends changing their minds everyday about they guys they supposedly loved two years ago. I'm tired of waiting to hear from Sasuke and see if he'll talk to me today, I'm plain sick and tired!" She was so close to me now that I could see the tears going down her face, she looked so angry and hurt.

"And you want to know what I'm really tired of? You. That's right I'm tired of you Hinata, and you know why? No? Then let me explain, Naruto actually talks to you, I don't car if he's snapping at you or telling you that you have a nice *ss he at least says something to you and you know what you do? You complain about it."

My mouth was open and I was trying so hard not to cry, why was she saying this?

"You're the freaking princess of Konoha so you get everything and you don't appreciate what luck you have. So no Hinata I will not go with you tomorrow night." When she finished her sentence the bell rang saving me from anymore of her wrath.

I turned and ran down the hall not caring if I was late to my next class, heck I probably wouldn't show up anyway. I ended up running outside and into the courtyard, there was no one there thankfully so I sat down against the fountain on the hard stone and let out my tears.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

It was eight-thirty and the party was in full swing. The condo was packed with kids from the high school all of whom were drunk or on their way to becoming drunk. It was going to be a good night. I was currently standing with Neji and Gaara against one of the walls watching the people move around and dance, it was an opportunity to view the people we went to school with and see if any of them jogged our memories.

I took a swig from my beer in my hand and looked at Gaara, he looked back and me and shook his head once, he hadn't found anyone yet. I could tell from just standing next to Neji that he hadn't seen a person of interest, actually he appeared to be looking for a particular person. Maybe he had met someone at school and was checking of they were here, at least he had a lead.

From my peripheral I saw a girl come up and ask Gaara to dance, he said nodded and she took his hand and lead him to the group of people dancing closer to the stereo. I grinned and watched and she started grinding against him, if he played his cards right he would probably end up with her in his bed by the end of the night, maybe even before if he was really in the mood.

"Hey sexy, you wanna dance?"

I looked in front of me and saw a girl with bright red hair and black glasses. Her purple dress was low cut and hugged her body tightly, she was actually rather hot. I let her take my hand and pull me to the dance floor where she immediately started and grinding on me. I found myself enjoying this dance and maybe if I was lucky Gaara wouldn't be the only one with someone in his bed tonight.

I started kissing my way down her neck and I heard her moan in response then she twirled around and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Ya know I always knew you wanted me and not that stupid Sakura."

I narrowed my eyes at her remark, even with the loud music I could hear her, which would've been impossible before the procedure. Just before I could answer another song came on and apparently it was someone's favorite because there was a sudden burst of activity behind me.

I turned my head to see what all the commotion was about and my attention was brought immediately to the dinning table which some girl was dancing on. She was a gorgeous blond with a hot body that I was betting she would be giving to some lucky b*sterd tonight. She was most definitely drunk and from the looks of her she had been for awhile now.

'Well at least she's having fun.' I thought.

I turned back to the girl in front of me who was grinding her *ss against me when she noticed my attention had been preoccupied for a little too long for her liking. I grabbed her hips and pulled her against me. She moaned again and brought her hands up around my neck again while my hands went down her body and slowly came up her thighs, around her hips, and finally up to cup her breasts. She arched against my hands and said my name. I started kissing her neck again and was slowly making my way down toward her breasts when I noticed a flash of pink moving around me.

I quickly looked up and saw the pink haired girl going to the table where the dancing girl was, she was trying to get the blond down bit she seemed to be refusing the pinkette.

Sakura. I knew it had to be her.

She got her friend down it appeared, and now she was heading into the kitchen leaving her friend on the couch. We had closed the kitchen doors before the party had begun to keep people in a certain area so we could watch them.

I narrowed my eyes and ignored the protests of the red head I was leaving as I made my way toward the kitchen to talk to a certain pinkette.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

Ino was such an idiot, I told her not to come to this party and of course she did. I grunted with aggravation as I stormed into the kitchen, there was, of course, a couple making out against the counters. But they didn't notice me as I found a clean cup and filled it with water while muttering to myself about my dumb friend.

"She never listens to me and now she's going to have a hangover in the morning. At least there's a good song playing." The only good about right now was the song, my day sucked and I had had one h*ll of a time getting here and I knew my night was only on a downward spiral.

I heard the doors swing open and close, I guess it was the couple leaving, maybe they had noticed me finally and left to be alone. I shrugged it off and turned around only to come to face with Sasuke Uchiha which nearly made me drop my cup for Ino.

"Sasuke! You scared me."

He didn't say anything, he just stood there with his arms crossed looking like an intractable arrogant lord. What the heck was his problem?

I sighed and said "Look Sasuke this has been very nice and all but I really have to get back to Ino."

I started walking toward the door but the arrogant jerk wouldn't let me pass, as a matter of fact he was pushing me back to the island counter top in the middle of the room.

"You're not going anywhere. Not until I figure things out."

My mouth dropped open at him in shock.

"Sasuke, Ino is out there and she's insanely drunk! I have to help her get home."

He raised an eyebrow at me and grabbed the cup out of my hand and set it to the side on the counter. I was getting angry now, how dare he block my path and refuse to let me go all because he wanted to think. Who does he think he is?

Then he did something so unexpected, he kissed me, and it wasn't a light peck like last time either. I couldn't help but kiss him back, he seemed like he was testing me, to see what I would do.

He was being gentle, not something that I was used to with him, his tongue was asking instead of demanding and I was more then happy to oblige him. When he started biting my lip I moaned softly.

"Sakura." I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were asking so many questions, too many questions, which I didn't have the answer to.

So I kissed him again.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Who was Sakura Haruno to me? I couldn't think of anything when she kissed me, she wasn't good for my senses, she clouded them and that could only lead to trouble. I picked her up and put her on the counter, her arms wrapped around my neck and mine went around her waist. Her lips were so soft, she felt so familiar, I knew that if I let my hands run down her back that I would end up squeezing the skin above her backside, and if my hands drifted lower and squeezed she would gasp and tighten her hold on me. But how did I know all this?

That was the only question that went through my mind as the kisses started getting rougher and my hands weren't staying still any longer. I broke away from her mouth and started kissing her neck, she was breathing heavily and moaning softly every time I bit her. She didn't resist as I grabbed her breasts as I finished leaving a hickey on her neck.

She moaned my name and arched her back, pressing her breasts even deeper into my hands. I loved how she said my name. I knew she could feel my erection pressing against her leg, and I knew that if she let this continue she would be f*cked on a counter. I pulled away from her and looked at her face. She opened her eyes and her lips parted. I caressed them and she closed them again and rolled her head around lightly, I grabbed her face and said her name. She opened her eyes, desire had darkened them to a darker green, she had bedroom eyes I noted.

"If we don't stop now I won't be able to in another minute."

"I don't care. I want you Sasuke."

That's all it took for me to pull down her shirt and start sucking on her breast. She threw her head back and moaned my name. I had one arm wrapped around her waist still while the other slowly made its way up her leg. She pushed herself against me as my hand teased her inner thigh then slowly made its way inside her panties. I slipped a finger inside her and clenched my teeth, she was so tight and so very wet.

"Your so wet Sakura. How long have you been thinking of me?"

"Don't be so arrogant Sasuke."

I smiled and looked at her face, she was looking back at me.

"Why do I have the feeling that we've done this before?" I asked her.

"Maybe because we have." She replied with a grin.

I smirked at her then said "Ah. Before Sauna private?"

I started massaging her clit. She sucked in a breath and moaned.

"Yes." I knew it was going to be nearly impossible for her to answer my questions but I didn't care.

"Were we dating?" I slipped another finger inside her and pulled out then thrust back in hard.

She threw her head back and groaned.

"You didn't answer my question Sakura."

She was holding my shirt with a death grip as she replied with "Yes!"

I kissed her neck softly then licked it up to her ear where I whispered "Then why don't I remember?"

I felt her tighten and I gripped her waist tightly and pulled her as close as I could to me as she came. She moaned my name one more time then fell against me, her arms wrapped around my neck and both of mine at her waist now.

She looked up after a minute or so and smiled.

That's when all of it flashed back to me at once, all the memories that I didn't realize were gone suddenly reappeared in brain, moving before my eyes. I saw us together on the playground with all of our friends gathered around us, we were laughing at Naruto, then I saw her passing me by in the hallway as she smiled while I walked with Naruto. Then it was the two of us at a coffee shop, my arm was around her and she was laughing at something Naruto had said, then I leaned down and kissed her cheek and she smiled for me. I saw us hugging and kissing and laughing, she and I had been together, well not really together, it had been complicated. Know I remembered everything and that's when the last memories flooded in, I was being sent to Sauna and she was crying, then another memory, of her running to me.

The bus was leaving and she has been late, as usual of course, and she was running to say goodbye, and when she finally got to me she ran into my arms and kissed me. One of my hands had been on her waist, pulling her closer, and the other on her back. Her hand had flown over my shoulder and her other hand gripped my arm. She had written me while I had been away, then the letters stopped and then they told me she had found someone else. I didn't believe it but they had shown me pictures of her, of her and- a teacher.

Apparently there was one class that she struggled with and she had an affair with the teacher to raise her grade. I never would have believed Kabuto unless he had proof and he did. It killed me. After reliving everything from the past two years or so it was no wonder my head was throbbing, I most likely had a migraine. I grabbed my head and backed away from Sakura who was looking more and more concerned by the moment.

"Sasuke? Sasuke what's wrong?"

She was coming closer to me and I knew that it wouldn't help if she cam near, I didn't want to think of her deception, it would be the death of me at a time like this.

"No! Don't come any closer Sakura, just go get Ino and go home."

"Sasuke please let me-"

"Now!" I shouted at her.

She stiffened and strode quickly out of the room and after Ino.

I fell to the floor still gripping my head even though the pain was subsiding, but I honestly hoped against hope that it wouldn't go away, I didn't want to remember Sakura or what she had done, actually especially what she had done. I was cursing myself for being so weak, for caring so much about her, Itachi always told me that loving her would be the end of me. And he was right, as much as I hated the fact he was.

My eyes narrowed in concentration at the sudden blip that ran through my mind, a tiny voice telling me something was still not right, something that should have been the first thing to cross my mind. Why had my memories been erased? I don't recall ever saying anyone at the lab could touch them, let alone take every thought or memory of Sakura away.

That was another thing that wasn't sitting right with me, why erase Sakura? What was the point unless…unless there was something going on underneath the surface of what they had told us. There had to be, why else couldn't we remember things or more accurately our women? I stood up at the thought. Is that what we were forgetting? Our girlfriends?

It would make sense if I couldn't remember my own, and Naruto couldn't even remember Hinata. My eyes widened, Shikamaru had been right, but that also meant that he didn't remember Temari, and if he didn't remember Temari then there was no way Neji would remember Tenten. But who was Kiba with? Ino? Yeah that might be it, he had been with Ino and Gaara had been with…who?

I couldn't think of a single girl that he had been involved with, but he had to have been with someone, my instincts where telling me that much. That must be the another missing memory, Gaara's girlfriend.

I had to figure that out before I told anyone anything, but tomorrow night was ritual which meant that I would have to figure it out at school tomorrow, maybe even get Sakura's help.

Then again that was another problem, Sakura herself, now that I remembered everything it was time that I talk to her about what had happened while I had been away.

I never heard her side of the story and I was ready for it, but for now I would have to get back to the party and test my memory and see how much I truly remembered, and stay away from Karin in the process.

* * *

_Well i'm back after all this time, sorry for such a huge delay. So as you may have noticed I changed the rating to M. I know I said I wasn't going to do this but I decided to anyway. I really don't plan to get any more graphic than I already am. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you want and what you liked or didn't like._

_ Sincerely,_

_**~NightMare ReVisited~**  
_


End file.
